The Rapturian Empire
by tylermech66
Summary: Bioshock/Fallout/Mass Effect crossover A malfunctioning lutece device causes Rapture to be frozen in time just as Eleanor reaches the surface. Rapture unfreezes just as the lone wanderer brings water to the wasteland. Eleanor rebuilds Rapture and sets out to unite Earth. Humanity then looks to the stars.
1. Prologue

**Hello all! I've got a new story here, several others are planned but don't worry, I have been obsessed with this one.**

**The lutece device is just being exploited as a plot device, Bioshock infinite may feature a bit more but not much.**

* * *

Eleanor teleported away just as the explosive went off. Tears trickling down her face as she left her father behind in the corridor. She appeared in the lifeboat as it shot up to the surface. She looked outside the window to look at Rapture one last time. She was utterly shocked at the sight of her father struggling to climb up to her. He reached the window. Eleanor then turned to her mother, pulling her down before she could attempt to get air in her lungs.

She placed her hand upon the glass by her father's as the lifeboat broke to the surface, the cabin quickly draining and Eleanor rushed out to her father dropping beside him with sadness in her eyes, she took off her helmet and leaned over him.

"Father..." He brought a hand to her cheek, lightly brushing it with his fingers as she closed her eyes, she did not want to lose him a second time. Then her eyes shot open as she realized that she did not need to. she still had many health packs on her person from their journey through Persephone. She brought out the chemicals and mixed them with the remaining ADAM she had in her needle, she then injected her father with the concoction.

"Father, I CANNOT lose you a second time, I did not sacrifice my sisters to go to the surface without you. I refuse to lose you!" She shook him a bit more until she heard a sound that she had never, ever, heard from him before, snoring. He had fallen asleep from all of the work he had done. Normally Big Daddies never sleep, always vigilant. But he had gone through a lot.

Tears came to Eleanor's eyes as she hugged his sleeping body with relief. She then looked back at what he had done in Rapture after she had woken him up, causing her to be what he did. He had harvested all of the little sisters, he did so without remorse every time but he only did so to gain power. He had killed Stanley Poole, but had given mercy to Grace Holloway and Gil Alexander. When he had finally reached her he had given her a crushing hug, not letting go until splicers had attacked. He had done so many atrocities but still oh so obviously loved her, even through the chemical bond he did.

Eleanor had been reborn, she was now just like him. Eleanor would do anything to gain power, never letting anyone hold power over her and would kill any who wronged her unless they were innocent or misinformed. She walked into the cabin of the lifeboat, kicking the dead corpse of her mother as she passed. Looking for anything that was useful in the lifeboat as her father rested.

Eleanor finally found a hidden compartment in the lifeboat, it held many different machines from inside of Rapture that Sinclair must have been ready to sell after he left, but what really caught her attention was the plasmids he had stored inside, her father had already injected himself with the maximum limit his body could take but she had not. So she reached for them and started to inject every single on, not fearing for her mind as her genetic makeup (and slug providing ADAM) would allow her to do this without consequence. she also inject the moderate amount of ADAM that was inside, kicking the slug inside her into overdrive.

She could feel all of that power flowing through her, she now knew for sure that she was more powerful than her father, or anybody had ever been in Rapture. She grinned evilly.

"The surface dwellers will never see me coming." She then started laughing a mad laugh. Then she abruptly stopped and blushed, not wanting to wake her father. She was about to stand back up when she felt her insides shift, she could feel her ADAM repairing her body and making it as efficient as possible, making her taller to almost seven foot and filling out her curves enough that her suit was really feeling tight in the hips and breast area. She felt her eyes change and saw in her reflection on the window that her irises her glowing yellow. She now looked much healthier than she ever had.

"ADAM can be so amazing, too bad most people can not handle the strain." She then was going to go and set their course for Iceland, the closest landmass, but before she could get to the controls a massive white and somehow static looking shockwave covered her and up into the sky, suddenly the dark clouds above disappeared an showed the night sky that suddenly turned into day, then night again, and the cycle went on and on. The sun was a just a streak of gold shifting in angle slowly.

The epilepsy nightmare gave Eleanor a bit of a headache so she stopped staring openmouthed above and looked away.

* * *

_minutes earlier (relatively)_

"Come on Jane, do you really expect us to find some grub in the old Silver Fin? I mean, that place was picked clean before the war even started officially." The strangely clear sounding splicer speaking was looking at the restaurant with his "Partner in crime" Jane. She just slapped his head.

"Shut up, we'll find something, I mean, its a restaurant innit? It should at least have some canned food." He simply nodded.

They made their way through the building, rummaging through every opening they could find. When they made it to the top floor jane gasped and jim's bunny mask fell off.

'What the hell is that thing?!" The large spindly device had the almost silky energy in the middle. Jane approached it immediately and walked around it, seeing some light bulb at the back.

"Ey' Jim! I think this might fit into that flashlight o' your's" She reached for it but jim pulled her hand back.

"Are you daft girl!? Who knows what Suchong had that thing made for!" He had been a scientist before the fall, and knew not to touch these things without prior knowledge, but Jane, a simple addict girl, just narrowed her eyes and wrenched her hand away.

"Jimmy, what did I say about touching me!" She then swung at him with her wrench but he pulled back, unholstering his pistol but she hit him before he could aim at her, knocking the gun loose from his hand and when it hit the floor, it misfired and the shot punctured the flattish dome that was focusing the Tear. The Tear then grew, then shrunk again, it looked like something off a faulty TV at it grew unstable and long stretches of ethereal energy shot out of it. Then Jane, fearing for her life, screamed and shot at it with elecrobolt, .

It shrunk to a sphere the size of a marble. Jane backed away and warily looked at it, Jimmy was dead already from her wrench in his skull.

"Uh, think its done now-" It suddenly exploded, taking out the entire restaurant with it in a white perfect sphere, a more transparent one stretching far out and engulfing all of Rapture and a fair bit beyond.

The entire level was only being kept from flooding because the sphere didn't let any water in, so the splicers ran screaming far away from the restaurant.

* * *

Back to the "Present", the day's sky wasn't blue anymore, it was a greenish black, which started to fade again over time, Eleanor had no idea what could cause that, but she was distracted by her thoughts quickly by the fact that the shifting eventually started slowing down.

Eventually the sky finally went back to normal, but it wasn't night anymore, it was daytime. The surface suddenly felt much hotter to the underwater born big sister, so she dragged her father into the cabin with her so he wouldn't be cooked in his suit.

Now that she thought about it, the whole sky thing could only be explained by a rapid increase in time's passage outside a bubble of stable time, or the other way around. A bubble of energy had expanded from Rapture upwards so it may be some long forgotten experiment gone wrong, as she knew from her compendium of Rapturian scientist's knowledge there were a few experiments that were focused on quantum physic during Rapture's heyday.

"Ugh, ignore that for now, ive got to repaired the systems" She pushed all the happenings from her mind and got to draining the water from the navigation controls so she could get this tub moving. But as she replaced the panel for the radio it must have activated, and probably the MOST depressing signal happened to be on that frequency.

-_please, if anyone is out there this is the USS Heracles requesting help, we have lost contact with naval command and are requesting help, the date is October 24, Monday. Contact was lost yesterday. The only signal we have gotten is the... Armageddon directive. Nukes have been launched, oh God. If anyone is getting this, please, come to us, this carrier, along with several other ones, are anchored at a small island that we will be using as a temporary base camp until we get confirmation to go home.-_

The message then when static, then started up again, Eleanor tried several other stations, she got mostly static but there was one barely able to be heard signal.

-_HELLO APOCALYPTIA, this is Three-Dog here with your music for the day,- _the signal went out again but Eleanor kept trying to keep it on, hearing music and commentary until eventually she heard something terrifying.

-_today is 2277, the Lone Wanderer has done it, she has manage to give freshwater to the entire capital wasteland and is currently being purged of radiation as we speak, let's all pray that she makes it through this cause we ALL owe her big-time, like a couple tons big. This is Three-Dog, let's have some music-_

Eleanor turned off the radio and slumped to the floor, _**309** **years...**_

* * *

**And done, I am ecstatic to be writing again, I love this stuff and hope the chapter was well written enough to get a few glowing reviews (Hint hint), but if it wasn't, please constructively criticize (Hint hint.)**

**If you have questions, please tell me in a review (HINT HINT!)**


	2. Return

**Warning, giant codex info dump at end!**

* * *

After getting over the shock of her own revelation, Eleanor stood up and started pacing, realizing that this drastically changed her plans.

Waking up her father, him cracking his back as he stretched she spoke.

"We need to go back." Delta stopped stretching then stared hard at her, then nodded, it was her decision.

"It is very important, while you were out some kind of temporal distortion forced us and Rapture through time about 309 years into the future. My earlier makeshift plan on taking over the world wont work now, so I need a real army to deal with it." He nodded, she already had a veritable army of devout cultists who worshipped her ready to serve, they only needed to get the rest of Rapture.

"Ok, lets go."

* * *

After taking the dive back down and through an airlock, they searched Rapture easily dealing with any opposition until they made it to one of the main intercom rooms. Eleanor made herself comfortable and cleared her throat, Delta groaned and she nodded.

"I know, but I'm skipping the baby steps you know? Makes me nervous." She shook her head and steeled herself, then activated the intercom, the sounds of static and the sudden deathly silence outside showed her that it was working.

"Hello people of Rapture, I am Eleanor Lamb. I have come back from a brief stint on the surface to tell you of dire news. The foolish nations of the surface have committed an unforgivcable act upon this very planet, they have undergone _Nuclear war_. They have destroyed themselves and millennia of civilization and intellectual growth in one fell swoop.

"The reason I am telling you this? Look around you, look at the city on which many of you were born, most have called home, and all have bled in. Look at what we have done to our poor city, are we any better than the self destructive countries that no longer exist above, are we any better than those who have destroyed the planet?

"Look at her! What do you see? I see _ruins_! Ruins of a great city torn by civil war, _my_ birthplace is dieing and yet all of you still fight and destroy her bit by bit every day! How can we continue to destroy our home when, even though it is on it's last legs, we are possibly the LAST bastion of civilization left on this world?

"Please, brothers and sisters of Rapture, stop fighting and join me to help rebuild what we have lost, rebuild Rapture past it's former glory, and into the great city it was meant to be. I will first cure your addiction to ADAM, then I will return your bodies back to what they were. I will repair your minds. We need every advantage we can get." Eleanor cut of the mic and slumped back into her chair, then looked at Delta.

"How'd I do?" Before he could respond his radio that he had in his helmet distracted him, then he figeting with a few nozzles on his left forearm and static became audible to Eleanor, then a voice that surprise her came from Delta's speackers.

"Hallo Miss Lamb, I am Dr. Tenenbaum." Eleanor narrowed her eyes, she had thought Tenenbaum would contact her, just not so soon.

"Doctor, what a surprise." A chuckle was the reply.

'Please child, you know you have no idea on how to cure the splicers of their sickness, but before I touch on that more is it true? I have not been able to get a radio signal yet from the surface but the idea that a nuclear war has erupted while I'm stuck down in this hellhole is a bit, disconcerting to understate the feeling as much as possible." Eleanor sighed, then spoke.

"I may have not told the whole truth, Rapture has been caught up in some form of temporal distortion, I watched the sun streak across the sky myself and the shockwave of whatever device caused this. I do not know which scientist could have done this, but it does not matter. Doctor, three hundred and nine years have passed in half an hour." Silence pervaded for a full minute.

"A couple years ago I vould have called you insane, but Rapture tends to destroy the concept of 'impossible', IF this is true, then ve really do need to save this husk of a city." A sigh came out, then she spoke again, more resolved.

"Child, I have a plan I was ready to enact soon after you left to cure the splicers, it involves a machine called the Thinker.

* * *

Codex entry.

1945- First atomic bomb is detonated on Japanese city of Nagasaki, sofia lamb survives-

1946- Work begins on the construction of Rapture-

1948- First plasmid is developed-

1951- Rapture is finished, Andrew Ryan cuts of contact with outside world-

1952- Eleanor Lamb is born-

1956- Jack Ryan "Born", mind control experiment successful-

1957- Johnny Topside discovers Rapture-

1958- Atlas begins protests-

-Big Daddies commissioned to protect little sisters-

-Charles Milton Porter incarcerated-

-Elizabeth arrives in Rapture-

-Sofia Lamb takes control of Persephone-

-Fontaine's department store separated from Rapture-

-Rapturian civil war begins-

-Subject Delta forced to shoot himself by Sofia Lamb-

1959- Many Rapture citizens start to splice for self defence and fighting, mass insanity begins to show-

-Ryan puts the Bathyspheres into genetic lock-down, with only authorized personnel allowed to use them-

-Arcadia closes due to incidents caused by the Saturnine cultists-

-Fort Frolic is closed to the public by Sander Cohen-

-Minerva's Den is sealed off from the rest of Rapture by Reed Wahl-

-Dionysus Park is flooded in by "The Great Coward" Stanley Poole-

-Fearful mass withdrawal of money from banks cause full economic collapse-

-Elizabeth killed by Atlas-

-Jack Ryan's plane crashes above Rapture-

-Andrew Ryan dies-

-Frank Fontaine dies-

1961- Captain Carl Bell of the United States Space Agency became the first human in space, claim disputed by both Soviet Union and China. Captain Bell's flight in Space Capsule _Defiance 7_ lasted twelve minutes and seven seconds, and made a full revolution around the Earth. Bell died when the capsule crashed on its return to Earth-

1967- Sofia Lamb restarts the protector program-

-Delta awakens and cuts a swath through Rapture, killing Stanley Poole, and sinking Persephone-

-Eleanor is rescued-

-Suchong's experimental Lutece device is tampered with, temporal distortion freezes Rapture in time for 309 years-

1969-US is divided into thirteen commonwealths in attempt to stave off communism and better manage resources-

-first man walks on moon-

2002-West Tek research facility founded-

2021-Grognak the barbarian is first published :)

2031-Mister Handy robot is marketed as general construction and maintenance robot-

2042-Robert House founds RobCo Industries-

2044-Nuka Cola is invented-

-The X277 "Viper" magnetic rail cannon developed for the U.S. Military by West Tek is deemed too costly to produce on a mass scale and abandoned-

2052-US closes borders because of the "New Plague"-

-"Resource wars" begin-

-The United Nations is officially disbanded-

2053-ZAX 1.0 is brought online-

2054-REPCONN Aerospace is founded-

2055-West Tek goes into power armor and laser research-

2059-First Artificial Intelligence is made, paves way for increasing development by the US-

2060-World's traffic stops, fuel too precious to be wasted on cars-

-Electric and Nuclear cars made-

-Pressure for fusion power increases-

-European commonwealth dissolves into fueding nation-states over fuel-

2062-UFO crashes north of Hagerstown, Maryland. Can't be recovered-

2065-Impractical Primitive power armor prototypes developed, paves way for fusion power and other advances-

2066-China ups aggressive trade talks in response to drying oil reserves-

-First crude fusion cell developed, incorporation into existing infrastructure is slow-

-China invades Alaska-

2067-First T-45d armor is deployed in Alaska, proves devastating to Chinese tanks and infantry-

2069-America drains many resources from Canada, tensions rise and Canadian protests not heard-

2070-First Chryslus Motors fusion driven cars are developed, reassuringly big and American, sold out in days even with $800,000 price tag-

2072-Canada is fully annexed by the US-

2073-The Pan-Immunity Virion Project is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the West Tek Research Facility in Southern California-

2074-Negotiations between the U.S. and other world powers come to a dramatic end, with the president walking out of oil talks with the other world powers. After a much heated debate, the president stormed out of the meeting and declared that the last known supply of petroleum will be used exclusively by the US and the US will not sell or trade any oil to outside parties-

2075-The pan-immunity virion is renamed Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV)-

-FEV tests on rabbits showed increased intelligence, strength... and massive aggression-

2076-REPCONN Aerospace is bought out by RobCo Industries-

-T-51b power armor is completed, best armor around before great war-

-United States declares martial law in lieu of mass rioting-

2077-Gas prices sky rocket with the regular gas price being $7450.99 per gallon and $8500.99 per gallon for premium-

-Robert House puts himself in stasis-

-Major Barnett orders transfer of all Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) research to the newly constructed Mariposa Military Base, despite objections by the research team-

-Alaska is reclaimed, and the Anchorage Front Line is again held by the Americans-

-Technicians at the VSS Facility notice General Chase is making radical, unrealistic changes to the Anchorage simulation. They believe Chase is becoming obsessed with the simulation and is gradually going insane, but refrain from confronting him out of fear that they will lose their jobs to military contractors-

-Captain Roger Maxson and his men discover that the scientists at Mariposa have been using "military volunteers" (military prisoners who didn't have their brains scooped for use in brain bots) as test subjects in their experiments. Morale in the base breaks down, and in light of the mental breakdown of Colonel Robert Spindel stationed at the base, Maxson's men turn to him for leadership-

-After an interrogation, Maxson executes Robert Anderson, the chief scientist at Mariposa-

-Colonel Spindel commits suicide. All scientists are executed-

-Captain Roger Maxson, now in control of Mariposa, declares himself to be in full desertion from the army (via radio)... and receives no reply

-Maxson orders all families stationed outside the base moved inside the Mariposa facility-

-Platinum chip is processed, due to be delivered to House the next day-

-Nuka Cola Quantum released to the public-

-82 students from the Early Dawn Elementary school go on a field trip to Lamplight caverns with a couple of teachers and a few parent chaperons-

-**The Great War**: bombs are launched; who struck first is unknown. Other countries, seeing the missiles on their way, launch their planes and fire their warheads as well. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people heed the warning, thinking it is a false alarm. The vaults are sealed. Two hours of nuclear bombardment ensues upon the earth's surface. The effects are far worse than most imagined. The Earth's faults shift violently, thrusting mountain ranges through the soil. Whole lands are submerged under floods of water-

-FEV tanks across the US are ruptured, exposing the substance to the air, allowing many radiation stricken humans to be transformed into ghouls-

-Sierra Madre gala begins and is cut short, holographic murder commences-

-The West Tek research facility is hit by warheads, breaking open the FEV tanks on levels four and five and releasing it into the atmosphere. Mutated by radiation, it loses its mutagenic abilities, but it later complicates things for the Master-

-A week after the initial blast, a black rain begins to fall, caused by the massive amounts of radioactive particle debris (mainly soot) from the nuclear firestorm a week earlier. Plants and animals both go rapidly into extinction-

-Captain Maxson, his men, and their families, arrive at the Lost Hills bunker a few weeks later, suffering many casualties along the way, including Maxson's wife (but not his teenage son). The surviving soldiers go on to become the Brotherhood of Steel-

-Ms. Carrie Delaney is the last adult to leave Little Lamplight Caves in search for help. Ten year old child Jason Grant takes charge in her absence-

2078- Little Lamplight is founded-

2080-The first effects of radiation affected FEV are seen in the survivors. Widespread mutations occur with animals and humans alike. Those that survive the effects of the mutations are permanently changed. New species are created almost overnight-

2093-The Hub is founded by a man named Angus, who sets up camp around a filthy oasis in the desert, and he proceeds to begin trading with other settlements-

2102-Richard Grey, more widely known as the Master, started FEV expirements after having fallen in a vat himself-

2138-The cryogenically frozen Robert House regains consciousness-

2142-Shady Sands is founded-

2154-Vault 17 was raided and its inhabitants taken prisoner by the Master's Army. They were subsequently turned into super mutants, among them Lily Bowen-

2161-Vault Dweller steps into the wastes to replace water chip-

2162-Vault Dweller kills the Master-

2186-In Shady Sands, Tandi helps her father Aradesh bring a new community and new life out of the broken remains of the world. They are responsible for the New California Republic, whose ideals spread across the land-

2189-The New California Republic is voted into existence as a sprawling federation of five states: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub and Dayglow-

-The Followers of the Apocalypse rise to become a major influence in New California. Thanks to the Vault Dweller's help, they gain control of the LA Boneyard-

2196-After the death of Aradesh, Tandi is unanimously elected President of the NCR by the NCR council. As expected, she proceeds to do an exceptional job-

2228-The ghouls of Capital Wasteland are driven underground by hostile mutants and humans, forming the Underworld in the Museum of History-

2231-The Boomers come across Nellis Airforce base and settle-

2235-Enclave experiment on deathclaws-

2237-The remnants of the Naval Research Institute clear the mirelurks off the wreck of a beached aircraft carrier that later becomes Rivet City-

-The Enclave, having obtained the FEV data, abandons the mariposa military base site after more mutations occur, causing a second generation of super mutants to arise, the Enclave leaves a single squad behind to wipe out the super mutants, but the mutants, using armaments they have cached in the base during excavation, reduce the squad to ashes after suffering heavy casualties. The remaining first and second generation super mutant slaves decide to remain in the base, and the group forms a new community-

2239-Inaugural meeting of the Rivet City Council, consisting of Horace Pinkerton, Annette Holmes and Brad Danvers takes place. The city officially gains its name-

2241- Enclave animal handlers drop an intelligent deathclaw unit into Vault 13 from a safe distance to kill anyone investigating the vault and cloak the Enclave's presence. Other intelligent deathclaws are sent into the desert surrounding Vault 13 to check for any escapees or witnesses-

2242-Nuclear Nellie, a howitzer like gun capable of firing a nuclear shell, is planned by the think tank, but lack of resources and enthusiasm halt actual building-

-The chosen one blows up the poseiden oil platform-

-Vault City is absorbed by the NCR and the vast medical data now available, while most is incomprehensible to the NCR, is placed in storage-

-The intelligent deathclaws of Vault 13 escape into the wastes, eventually settling alongside their feral bretherin in the Mohave after the long and dangerous journey from San Francisco to the Mohave-

2246-Edward Sallow and Bill Calhoun, a fellow Follower, are sent east to study tribal dialects, and meet with Mormon missionary Joshua Graham-

-Sallow assumes the name of ancient Roman emperor Caesar and makes Joshua Graham his right-hand man. He decides to create an empire modeled after the historical Roman Empire, intending to erase the tribals' individual identities and replace them all with a single, monolithic culture, the Legion-

2247-President Tandi at age 103 falls ill and is placed in a prototype pre-war stasis pod, which freezes her entirely until medical technology advances enough to save her-

-Caesar begins his conquest of the tribes of northern Arizona, southwestern Colorado, western New Mexico and southeastern Utah-

2253-38 NCR citizens are massacred by Mojave raiders, Joanna Tibbett is voted out of office by the NCR congress after a "timid" reaction to the massacre, and is replaced by Wendell Peterson-

2255-Caesar establishes the first capital of his Legion in the ruins of Flagstaff, Arizona-

2258-The lone wanderer is born and James takes her with him into vault 101-

2273-Kimbal sworn in as NCR president-

-NCR signs New Vegas treaty, they get 95 percent of the energy produced by Hoover Dam, and New Vegas gets 5%-

2277-Harold appears in the Capital Wasteland. He was discovered by several people who began to worship him as a god, and a small and exclusive cult known as the Treeminders began to form in secrecy. Bob began to blossom and many plants grew in this area, which became green with life, a stark contrast to the outer wasteland-

-First battle of Hoover dam takes place, the entire city of Boulder is destroyed in the process-

-The lone wanderer walks out into the wastes in search of her father, having taken security guard armor and a 10mm pistol from her childhood crush Amata, she treasures these two items and upgrdes them constantly, wearing 101 on her back with pride as she makes waves in the capitol-

-The Lone Wanderer enters Megaton in search of her Father and meets Moira Brown at the Craterside Supply, Moira with the help of the Lone Wanderer, writes the Wasteland Survival Guide. The book becomes so widely used that it migrates across the United States, with copies turning up in the Mojave Wasteland as early as 2281-

-James dies protecting project purity-

The lone wanderer receives a distress signal from her home Vault 101 and returns, seeing a civil war had started she quickly takes over both sides, rallying everyone with her as the new Overseer-

-With her declared Overseer the lone wanderer leaves for a small amount of time leaving Amata as temporary commander while the lone wanderer finishes business topside-

-The Lone Wanderer activates Project Purity, Capital Wasteland was changed forever. Raven Rock and Adams Air Force Base are destroyed. The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel begins to distribute Aqua Pura to a thirsty Capital Wasteland.-

-Rapture comes out of it's time stasis, Eleanor goes back in and rallies everyone together after discovering a cure to the splicer madness with the Thinker-

* * *

**There! Hope it didn't go too fast, don't worry, next chapter starts just when the cure is distributed.**

**And people, instead of insinuating it I will state it right now, review and I will be happy, don't review and I will write bad things for favorable mass effect characters.**

**Yes, I am blackmailing you to review for me, BE AFRAID!**


	3. Rebuilding

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, it seems my new story is somewhat popular! Ehem, read on.**

* * *

Eleanor stared at the unassuming glowing purple hypodermic needle in her hand.

Then she looked to the figure beside her, one Brigid Tenembaum.

"Is this really it? The cure for madness here in my hand?" Tenembaum smirked.

"No, that vill removed the dependency on ADAM to keep a body together, get rid of the addiction, and repair any brain and body malformationms. Essentially people vill go back to normal, but their powers will be gone as their body is basically 'Reset' as a side effect." Eleanor nodded, then looked over her shoulder at the large rack full of empty hypos.

"Well, we better get started, how much ADAM did you need for this again? The remaining little sisters have only produced so much." Tenembaum's face hardened at that, Eleanor had spared the remaining little sisters, but had not let Delta "Cure" them, instead starting a therapeutic treatment simular to what her mother had done to get rid of her own conditioning.

It was still in the process, but Eleanor really wanted to make sure her future personal guard was as strong as can be. She had been planning on making them basically more sane versions of the Big Sisters, but better trained, better equipped, and generally more powerful.

The surviving Big Sisters she already had though? Well, they would need a LOT of hard work, but she was confidant in her skills, at least to give them a semblance of sanity.

Tenembaum had disapproved, but relented in lieu of much worse fate she could have inflicted on them. Especially as they would need all their strength to face this new world.

"Do not vorry, this treatment has only moderate requirements. And as you have seen, it is relatively easier to produce than plasmids." Eleanor nodded, then glanced at the moderate assortment of people that tenembaum had manage to gather, they were some of the last scientists who had not used ADAM, or not enough to go insane, and had managed to survive the civil war.

"OK then people, we have a society to rebuild! Let's get to it!" They all nodded, eager to follow on Eleanor's plans, sick of hiding terrified of spliced up killers.

Over the next couple weeks Eleanor worked alongside the other scientists to produce the treatments, eventually managing to finally have enough to start proper distribution.

After announcing this to the population through the intercom system, many of the more mild splicers started to pore into the fortified distribution center. But in days the much more insane splicers started attacking, looking for perverse fun and supplies. Eleanor personally attacked and them and incapacitated them, forcing them to take the treatment.

While a moderate amount of them still stayed insane after the treatment, Eleanor put her mother's teaching and the knowledge of hundred's in her mind to reeducate them, some still stayed insane and were locked up in a makeshift prison, or the most violent were killed.

This precarious process continued until finally there was enough people to require a decent defence force, Eleanor gathered together themost skilled fighters and gave them a very small amount of gene tonics and plasmids that would later be standard for military.

She gave them Sports Boost, Armored Shell, EVE saver, and Electrobolt. The small amount of ADAM needed for this kept them from getting what the cured now call ADAM overdose. Each one had a full compliment of EVE hypos and health packs.

She had scavengers find diving suits from all over rapture and then they were refitted and armored into normal size Apha series Big Daddy armor. After that she had them armed with pistols, machine guns, and a melee weapon of their choosing, as there was not yet a standard one to give them.

She named them the Rapturian Marines.

* * *

After the formation of the marines Eleanor had them start capturing splicers who did not come to the distribution center, over several months massive amounts of spicers were captured and cured, and many volunteers for the marines stepped up, but many were turned down as most simply wanted some ADAM again, as some still had a mental addiction.

Eventually most of Rapture was under Eleanor's control, all of the Little Sisters, Big Sisters, and Big Daddies had been brought together, the Big Daddies being slowly made back into the way they were and the Little Sisters undergoing Eleanor's treatments.

The Big Sisters were proving difficult to rehabilitate as they had gone through so many of these procedures before, but the genuine sense of caring Eleanor sent towards her sisters helped a lot. Only thing was, she had to treat them all herself so the process was slow going.

A few though were fixing themselves quickly, and would be ready to join her special forces soon. From Eleanor's observations this was their only future as many simply were too hyperactive and bloodthirsty to live civilian lives.

The now thousands of survivers were starting to rebuild Rapture, industry getting many shuddering jumpstarts as they struggled to rebuild. Much of the city had been permanently lost as collapsed buildings under the sea are kind of hard to fix, but the remaining structures started looking shiny and better as many cleaners and builders from when Rapture was built originally fixed it up well.

Eventually, Eleaor got word that some familys were having kids again, she smiled at the thought. Luckily people had started using the farms again, she had had Arcadia repaired and maintained and other similar locations fixed up. Abandoned water electrolysis plants were brought back online, bringing fresh oxygen to supplement Arcadia and supply several factories with hydrogen.

The farms started producing food again, but the major concern, what used to be Rapture's main food source, the fish, was the fish farms outside had started showing signs of depletion as the fish were killed by more aggressive and dangerous mutated fish.

Luckily again though, most of the fish of the world were not as affected by the nuclear war as most land animals. Only a few species had gone extinct and most of the mutated species were simply larger. This was good for the fishermen as they predicted a good source of food.

Eleanor declined that though, they would survive on preserved goods and grown food until they could treat radiation and make some form of resistance against it.

And so, Eleanor collected together a team of marines, researchers, and herself to go to the surface to get a real stock on the situation above, and collect any obviously superior tecnology and radiation treatments.

To explain why she was doing this, she told the truth of what happened to Rapture to the population. Many disputed the claim but when provided with several undeniable facts people started to believe her words.

* * *

2277-Rapture is slowly turned back into a civilization with Eleanor in place as leader, the city's industry gets a shuddering jumpstart as massive repairs are needed all over Rapture.

The lone wanderer travels to the Pitt with Daniel and frees all the slaves, then takes over as the new Lord of the Pitt.

Before she can get back home and start ruling, the lone wanderer is abducted by aliens after discovering a crashed recon ship. She escapes captivity and frees several other abductees from earlier history, and eventually takes over the ship.

After discovering an alien translation device that the aliens had developed, the lone wanderer converses many times with the Alien engineers she had not killed, discovering the reasons for their experiments was to try and keep genetic diversity as they were a "Milder" Equivalent of the Enclave, their planet had undergone it's own nuclear war many centuries earlier.

Making a makeshift device using both translation programs for English to alien, and alien to Japanese, the lone wanderer converses with Toshiro Kago and enlists him as her personal bodyguard, as he does not want to remain a "Ronin" and she was the only "Lord" left in the world to his knowledge.

The lone wanderer returns to vault 101 and starts a colonization effort right outside the vault and inviting many new people to immigrate into the newly dubbed City 101, using the Pitt's resources to help build new structures and using her now very influential pull with the Brotherhood of Steel to garrison the new city.

2278-City 101 grows and is dubbed the new capitol of Xana's kingdom (Xana being the lone wanderer's name)

The capitol Brotherhood, enticed by Xana with promises of fresh Pitt resources, is permanently grounded in city 101.

Rapture's entire population is now mostly under Eleanor's control, the first new baby in years is born, marking Rapture's rebirth.

Eleanor leads a team of marines and scientists to the surface, deciding to follow the radio signal she can occasionally pick up, justifying it as being the most likely part of the wasteland to not be completely irradiated.

Plans to locate the source of the US navy radio signal are made but put off until later.

* * *

**Eleanor pretty much rebuilds Rapture and basically becomes queen, we learn of Xana's exploits, and Eleanor finally decides to get more information about the world outside Rapture.**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I honestly couldn't seem to make this longer, strange that is...**

**Does this chapter seem a bit... stale? Or am I doing it right? Tell me if I paced the rebuilding too fast.**

**People, give me a species name for the fallout 3 Aliens, I really need one. I suck at such things so this is really high priority!**


	4. Scouting

**And now, Eleanor and her task force land on the capital wasteland and make camp, this should be interesting...**

* * *

Eleanor sighed as she played with her telekinesis in boredom. She and Delta were in a bathysphere heading towards what used to be Washington DC, several others followed behind them.

The feeling of slowing down made her look towards the pilot, who nodded towards her.

"Miss Lamb, we are there. Strange as it is, the water seems to be pure." Eleanor nodded and pulled on her helmet. As she stood up she showed that she was wearing the full armor of a Big Sister.

She looked to the window as the bathysphere rose out of the water, the first glimpse of sunlight since returning to Rapture blinded her a bit, but she kept staring as the submersible turned around, showing a very depressing sight.

The land just outside showed a destroyed city, with no vegetation at all along the shore. Eleanor shook her head and waited for the bathysphere to get as close as possible, then she opened the door, stepping out into knee high water, with Delta stepping out soon after.

The other subs landed and the marines helped the scientists ashore. Then they and Delta started dragging the bathyspheres directly on land, Eleanor helping with her telekinesis.

Camp was set up, and Eleanor lead a small scouting team out along the coast to check for any activity, then they would head inland with caution.

* * *

Stepping over the rocky terrain was a bit hard on Eleanor and her marines at first, she quickly got used to it. Eventually one of her marines called out.

"Ma'am! I see something!" She looked over where he was pointing, it appeared to be a grounded aircraft carrier, but very rusted. But what surprised them the most, as it was night-time, they could see lights coming from the exposed ribbing and windows, almost like a city.

"Ok men, it seems to be occupied. That's good, it means humans aren't dead yet. I'll go on ahead while you stay hidden, I can be much stealthier than any of you can." They nodded.

Eleanor made her way to the carrier, noting another source of light coming from what she knew, in her collected knowledge, to be the Jefferson memorial. It had been overhauled with gigantic pipes that seemed to be pumping out tons of water.

Ignoring that, she snuck around, using the debris as cover, spotting a bored looking woman manning a desk in the remains of some kind of visitors center, talking to several people and handing them bottles of water, while other people loaded crates of, presumably, water onto large wagons made from what used to be truck trailers.

After watching this for a time Eleanor spotted a sight that at first horrified her. She saw what looked to be a heavily diseased cow with two heads. Both lazily swung around as it was loaded with water. They both worked in conjunction to provide a 360 degree vision to the animal, so she guessed it wasn't all bad. And as she looked closer, she could see that when it bent down one of its heads to chew on a bit of its food, the other would look more alert and gaze back and forth, observing for threats.

Eleanor then backed away and made her way to the memorial, spotting heavily armed men, or women, hard to tell, in heavy looking suits of advanced looking armor either in lookout positions or conversing with others, a few without helmets on were closer to the memorial, talking to a couple of people in lab coats.

After observing for several minutes she made her way back to her team, then back to base camp.

Walking over to the scientist who had made themselves comfortable in unnecessarily waterproof tents, she took off her helmet.

"I think we may need to capture someone, there is too many unknowns right now." A tall and lanky man, who was smoking a cigarette to her distaste, frowned at her.

"I don't think that is a very good idea, what if they very organized despite their appearance and try to locate the missing person?" This made Eleanor pause. They had no idea of the advancements that the world could have stumbled upon in their 309 year absence. If the survivors had discovered a different way of producing plasmids or simply superior weapons.

Thinking carefully, Eleanor spoke her mind.

"We should grab some of the most disreputable looking ones. Then simply ask them some questions in a darkened room so they can't see our faces. Only basic questions like general history and common knowledge, if they aren't willing we'll grab another one until we have some basic background knowledge, I won't even consider speaking with any leading forces without some intelligence." He nodded, then they prepared a tent for interrogation while three marines set out among the ruins to bring back some captives.

* * *

After about a week or so Eleanor had learned much from people. They called the region the capital wasteland and there as several "Bastions" of civilization left.

The names of these places were Rivet City (The lit up ship), Megaton (A city formed around... an unactivated nuclear bomb), City 101, Canterbury Commons and several other smaller ones.

She had learned that there had been several species formed, the most interesting were the Super Mutants and the Ghouls. She'd have to study them more later.

The most interesting thing was the technology, oh the technology! The scientist in her was basically drooling with glee to get her hands on these so-called "Energy weapons" and power armor. Even the nuclear catapults called "Fat-Mans" (presumably named after the first hydrogen bomb that dropped on Hiroshima).

Rapture of course already had a unique form of energy weapon, the experimental ion laser was such a one. She'd have to compare later on.

Interestingly, there was barely any genetic enhancements beyond the obvious supermutant ones that she had manages to figure out existed. At least they had an edge out here.

Then she thought of this "Lone Wanderer" Who had basically became famous overnight for outrageous deeds and had established City 101. The city had been growing fast and had become a bastion of science as many hopeful scientists started settling there. She'd have to pay the place a visit sometime.

Though right now, in her temporary lab, she was systematically studying the substances called "Rad-away" and "Rad-x", hoping to successfully reverse engineer them and also use them to make a permanent radiation resistance gene tonic for anyone heading to the surface, and a lot of other things that really needed such a thing.

Sighing, she decided the materials she had at the camp were not enough to properly study the substances, and had a large amount stored and readied to be transported back to Rapture, along with several stimpaks and med-x, and other samples of technology.

Now she decided on what to do about these cities, of course they would have to make contact soon enough, but she decided to wait until they absolutely had to and kept sending teams into the ruins to find new tech.

* * *

Xana was sleeping in her Overseer's chambers when she was woken up by her companion Sergeant RL-3 who had been guarding the outside door. He had roughly pulled her blanket off showing her in her normal vault jumpsuit that she wore as pajamas.

"Get up, there's some meatbags from other cities wanting to talk to you." Xana groaned and covered her eyes wither her arm.

"What time is it?"

"Around five thirty." Before Xana could let out a growl of anger RL-3 interrupted.

"In the afternoon." Eyes wide Xana jumped out of bed, then quickly stripped and put on her heavily modified vault security uniform.

She had basically replaced the entirety of the ballistic vest's in sides with the material from a suit of advanced combat armor she had managed to scavenge, the paddings on the blue parts reinforced and, taking inspiration from Toshiro's armor, had made samurai style pauldrons and hip guards from the same segmented black polymer armor. Her boots were thicker and black, reaching her knees, while the gloves were also thicker and black, but reaching up to her elbows. The 101 symbol on the back had been refurbished, with added 101 on both her pauldrons. Then she prepared her weapons.

Her favorite laser rifle, Metal Blaster, was slung on her back, her 10mm pistol went on her hip. And on her other hip went her Chinese shocksword, renamed because she had forgotten the old general's name who it used to belong to.

It wasn't her full load out, but it was the one she always had when outside her quarters. Gesturing for her robot friend to follow her she made her way through the ever so familiar tunnels that form the foundations of the new city above.

With the resources from the Pitt her city more resembled a newer version of the old world architecture. But obviously with shorter buildings. Metal scavenged from both the Pitt and the capitol's older buildings were melted down and formed into new rebar, new reinforcing casings for the buildings and new tools to make them.

After having created a sort of recycled concrete from smashing apart old building and using old world manuals to create the mixture, the city probably had the only _truly_ new buildings on the continent. With the massive amount of trade between The Pitt and City 101 caravans had been forced to upgrade their carts using old trailers and two Brahmin per trailer to pull the massive loads.

Having helped the Treeminders in Oasis make Harold's tree, Bob, produce more spores the plants were starting to show beyond the small rocky crags and Xana had been forced to send a small detachment of the Brotherhood to guard the peaceful settlement. Plans were made for proper farming and Brahmin ranches but the fertility had not spread enough to do so, she had been sending mercenaries into various abandoned vaults to try to find more GECKs though, exploring herself occasionally.

In fact, maybe she should get that Van Braun out of his little personal vault hell to try to extract the information on how to build them from him. They would help immensely with the growing population of City 101.

But back to the matter on hand, Xana stepped out past the open vault door, the short cave outside had been shaped into a proper hallway and some new doors went into the sides. Stepping into the sunlight she squinted at the delegation from Megaton, Rivet City, Canterbury Commons, and even the Republic of Dave, surprisingly. The teenage girl looked so out of place among Moriarty, Uncle Joe, and Bannon.

Xana smiled to the three she knew and spread her arms, while Toshiro caught up to her after hearing she had awoken, standing stoicly behind her in his new armor. It was basically normal samurai armor but made from melted down Hellfire armor from dead Enclave. It was painted black with the yellow 101 symbol on his back and pauldrons like Xana. But he had a yellow Vault-tec symbol on his chest.

"Welcome to my city, why are you here though?"

"Trade." Was most of their answers.

The teenager then spoke up.

"Alliance formation." Xana just rose an eyebrow and laughed.

"Sorry girl, go back to your father. You have nothing I want." She was about to lead the others to her underground office when the teenager called out to her.

"We have mini nukes! Dozens of them and more coming soon. We've already got a stockpile ready for trade." Xana looked back at the girl in shock, said girl then smirked.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

* * *

Later on City 101 and the Republic of Dave officially entered an alliance, much to Xana's ire. 101 would provide the Republic with soldiers and medical supplies while the Republic sent many mini nukes.

Xana had been shocked to learn that the republic had stated letting other people in it, it now looked like a proper settlement, on it's way to being a full city soon enough.

The person who was providing the mini nukes shocked her too. It was a young girl genius, one of Dave's kids, who had figured out how to make somewhat weaker versions of mini nukes with fission batteries, microfusion cells, and various other ingredients that were not told to the public.

She had sent orders to the Pitt to make some fat-mans which would be provided to the sentries on the almost finished concrete walls. The walls were also made of fresh concrete, showing the city to show to the world it was progressing away from scavenging (Even though they recycled materials from the ruins, but Xana preferred that to be called waste-mining).

* * *

All the scientists at the camp were packing up, ready to back to Rapture and start studying their new samples in full. Meanwhile Eleanor and her marines would stay and scout out the rest of the region, she'd go undercover into the various cities to learn more of this post war world.

She watched all of the bathyspheres leave laden with many samples, and headed into the ruins with her marines.

* * *

**Sorry, no codex this time, im feeling a bit lazy, especially after losing almost half of the chapter when it was done because I forgot to SAVE MY FREAKING PROGRESS!**

**Ehem, sorry, I'm really hating myself for that. So, review and I'll be back... soon hopefully...**

**Ah yes, sorry but updates are going to be slowing down soon, I'm running out of rough drafts to fix up, I'll try to write new ones as fast as I can though, but I also have to watch some mass effect walkthroughs to touch up on it too, and that'll take a while because fucking YouTube is being a bitch, videos keep on being interrupted, not by ads but they just stop buffering for no reason and no matter how many times I refresh the page it doesn't fix itself. PLEASE HELP ME!**


	5. Preparations

**Ehem, I don't own Atlantis: The Lost Empire... Fuck you lawyers! (If any of my lovely readers are lawyers, please don't take offence)**

* * *

Eleanor had spent a month on the surface now, she was just waiting with the marines for a bathysphere to pick them up and bring them back to Rapture.

After having observed the surviving remnants of civilization, she had determined that a hostile take over was needed, most of the settlements wouldn't accept Rapturian rule otherwise, and she didn't want to have to wait decades for it to happen either, this way was quicker.

The reason that Rapture had to rule? Because she felt greedy. She had been denied so much under her mother's unnerving gaze, this is why she had even gone back to Rapture in the first place, rebuilding it and naming herself leader. She wanted control, and if it just so happened to benefit those she ruled in the long run? So be it.

Rapture also needed resources, even Rapturian diving suits had not advanced enough for any proper underwater mining, and any significant amount of oil in the world had been tapped dry, and some of the only working examples of fusion and nuclear power generation were either too weak and small to be of much use in large scale projects, or were already on the control of others.

If they couldn't get such things, Rapture would soon not be able to accommodate any growth as Hephystus could not power much more than Rapture in it's heyday.

Eleanor smiled as she spotted the bathysphere break the surface and start approaching, at least her plans would give Rapture's industry another vital boost, which cemented her plans even more.

If settlements peacefully gave up sovereignty then she'd still need to protect them from raiders and such, so a build up of more military would still be needed.

* * *

When Eleanor had returned, she immediately started having the partially repaired but still abandoned factories completely brought back online to start making new weapons and armor for the increasing amounts of marine volunteers.

One of the few remaining bathysphere drydocks was being retrofitted to instead build a full on naval submarine. She had divers scavenging the wrecks of _ruined_ subs around Rapture to melt down into new parts, by the pace they were going though Rapture'd only have one submarine, which she decided to have designed as a troop transport, as from what she knew, no navy really existed other than Rapture at the moment.

Eleanor herself was working with varying scientists in the plasmid labs. Work on the gene tonic that would provide some rudimentary permanent defense against radiation was almost complete, it would make someone just slightly more resistant than one of the wastelanders on the surface.

Even so, she had what amounts of lead and resistant materials they had managed to gather being integrated into the marine's diving suits, wouldn't do much but the more the merrier.

* * *

A month earlier Xana had finally started up the Vault militia, they were basically armed and clothed like a vault security guard but without the riot helmet and had an assault rifle.

The Brotherhood officially moved their operations from the citadel to a new fortress built in 101 city, it was basically the same building except new and without the remains of old offices, so it just had a thick concrete pentagon surrounding a courtyard, with large building in the back, it was still more impressive than most places though. Overall it was more defensible than the citadel and was easier to move through, better to look at, and it's walls were much stronger than what was basically an ancient office building

Over several more months the population of the city had basically doubled, many roaming traders settling down, people from smaller settlements traveling there to also settle, all brought their Brahmin with them. Though some rudimentary farms had sprung up surrounding the oasis rock craig to try and start up some food production, they weren't doing so well.

Food was the primary problem and Xana knew that svavenging wouldn't support them for long, so in secret, with all the scientists, botanists, and geneticists she could gather, she had experiments on plants done with what little amounts of FEV they had managed to gather to try and make much sturdier and more productive crops.

* * *

Over two and a half months much progress had been completed on many projects in Rapture that kept the still weak industry moving. The submarine had been finished, the recycled metal looking good as new on the large sub.

It was a very large submersible, with a very large reinforced glass sphere at the front designed to give the pilot as much vision as possible, it had large reinforcing ribbes along it's hull with X ridges adding more stability. The large whale like stabilizers at the aft gave it a lot of control for high mobility. _(It looks like the Ulysses from "Atlantis:The lost empire." go google image it like this"_Atlantis: the lost empire Ulysses docking_, it's the picture with people loading the sub with trucks.)_

When it came time to be named, Eleanor had stood there at the drydock for five minutes until she smirked.

"Ulysses" Naming it after a successful American general seemed like a good idea, it would be used to transport troops onto what used to be America.

The armored sub's 382 Feet and 18,750 tons could hold hundreds of marines ready to spill out onto the shore. Although it would be forced to take many stops to refill with air, it would work wonderfully. It used a electric motor to spin it's propellers, which was powered by a giant battery which could either be recharged with either the transfer of a lot of energy from it's charging port, or simply a focused and coordinated concentration of Electrobolt from plasmid users.

A spot was available for some form of either nuclear or fusion generation to be retrofitted, but they would have to settle with what they had available for now.

Other projects, like the newly dubbed "Rad Resist" gene tonic, was completed and one was required for each and every person in Rapture to take, the risk otherwise was just too much. This was also being spread out in drinkable form, wasting much of the resurves of ADAM, to the stationary fish farms so that the few fish that had been caught in the time bubble could survive. In fact, a new project had sprouted up to generally make fish a more viable method for food. People were expirementing to try to generally make fish larger, but not so dangerous. Kind of like cows are to surface farms.

Divers also started planting giant fields of kelp and other underwater plants for the plant eating fish to consume. Both kelp and fish would be harvested to provide a staple source of food.

On a more personal note, Eleanor had fitted her father in even more protective armor, it had metal plates covering most of the water resistant cloth to better protect him.

After having, on a whim, asked her father to remove his helmet. She had been surprised from his change. When her _mother _had made him shoot himself, his face and head was generally bald and somewhat decayed looking, with glowing sickly yellow eyes and a slacked jaw.

But nowadays, he looked much more handsome and almost like one of those art deco statues, dark bronzed skin and slightly healthier looking glowing eyes gave off a feeling of power, but he preferred his helmet on. (Under his armor he looks like Fontaine at the end of Bioshock 1)

On the topic of ADAM, she had her most trusted divers bringing her as many ADAM slugs as they could find, she had a underwater ranch entirely devoted to raising and harvesting the ADAM from them made in the ruins of Ryan's rudimentary one. It provided just enough ADAM without needing little sisters to make the tonics she was distributing, but the supply was strained so she was only giving them to her marines at the moment. She was thinking of starting a project that would use selective breeding so that only the larger and better ADAM producing slugs would be allowed to reproduce. A more focused project would have slugs bred exclusively for use in Little Sisters, but that was a very low priority at the moment as Little Sisters were not being used as ADAM factories any more, she had other plans for them.

After all the progress, Eleanor felt she was ready.

* * *

Grinning, Eleanor picked up the microphone inside her office.

"Citizens of Rapture, today our marines will follow me to the surface to bring the primitive settlements above under our control, but you all know that is not my end goal. Imagine, a world under the control, the whole world, under the control of Rapture. While right now we may be one city, so technically we are a city state, imagine a sprawling... empire, all across all of Earth.

"With me as your leader, the Rapturian Empire will spread across the ruins of the US, and eventually the whole world! We will be glorious once again, our city will grow into a great capital, a shining jewel under the sea, the best and brightest, with the best science, industry, and ecomomy, we march today!" Eleanor looked down from the balcony she had walked to, looking over the crowd below her, waiting for their response, to her immense relief cheers erupted, many of the reformed citizen ecstatic to finally have a purpose other than _survive_, What relieved her even more is that there was no protests to her exclamation of officially calling herself empress.

Empress Eleanor has such a nice ring to it.

* * *

Codex-

2278-The capital Brotherhood of Steel settles in the "New Citadel"-

-Vault militia is formed-

-Overseer Xana has secret FEV experiments started on crop plants in attempt to fix predicted food shortage-

-Production begins on Rapture's flagship "Ulysses" which serves for many years-

-Genetically engineered fish ranches sprout across the ocean around Rapture with the introduction of massive plant fields and "Rad Resist" Gene tonics inoculated into fish-

-Rapture officially takes up the name of the Rapturian Empire, with of course Rapture as the capital. Eleanor crowns herself empress-

-Rapturian Marines pile into Ulysses, with Eleanor at the helm, and set course for the capitol wasteland, sights set on Rivet City-

* * *

**"Relaxes back into chair" Finally what I'VE been wating for, the Rapturian Empire is officially formed, or about to be formed. I can't wait to write the next chapter!**

**Muwahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhaha!**


	6. Expansionism

**Rapture's forces reach the surface. let's see what happens.**

* * *

"Alright now, be careful when we land, we don't want to damage the ship, we haven't fully completed testing." Eleanor spoke this as she carefully observed the various instruments. This ship was technically a prototype after all. The very spacious command hub was a platform in the center of the reinforced glass sphere. The main pilot was focusing hard as he tried to line up the sub with the weak and dilapidated docks, the very wide and tall view the unique hub gave him helped a lot.

Eleanor observed with a grin as the screen showed the water almost seem to fall away, showing the ruins of the old world and the beached ship called Rivet City.

The ship lurched as it "Lightly" bumped sideways into the concrete "Board walk", steam hissed as the various drawbridges along the side opened and marines poured out in parade formations.

Eleanor made her way out, marines closing ranks behind her as they all started marching towards Rivet City, Eleanor spotting some curious onlookers be drawn back into the derelict ship as the drawbridge separated from the mainland.

The marines stopped just before the visitors center that acted as an entrance. Eleanor pulled out a jury rigged radio, flipping the switch the drawbridge extended back into place. Eleanor walked down it with six marines following two by three behind her. Stopping in front of a slightly shaking, certain plasma rifle armed security chief she smiled sweetly, taking off her helmet.

"Greetings Security Chief Harkness, I am Empress Eleanor, I am claiming Rivet City for Rapturian rule. If you do not comply, I will destroy you and this ship with extreme prejudice." A look of anger clouded Harkness's face for a second, then he looked over at her "Small" army.

"I will have to discuss it with the other councilors, will that be acceptable?" He seemed to be losing whatever resolve he had quickly, but Eleanor nodded. Best to have everything to be official, especially with the settlement's low population, well, in comparison to Rapture. It wouldn't survive a hostile takeover.

Running inside, he quickly came back with Dr. Lee and Bannon. Bannon seemed to be the only one who did not seem to be subdued, but when he glanced at Eleanor's forces, he also deflated.

"Well, it seems we don't really have much of a choice, our ability to use this bridge is really our only defence. We will join this "Empire" of yours... if we get to remain in control." Surprisingly Eleanor nodded.

"Yes, I can't really rule every single city myself now can I? After two years Rivet City will vote one representative to manage and collect taxes for the Empire. Any current security forces will be relieved of service and a garrison of Rapturian Marines will guard the city. Other than that you will be able to live mostly like before, well, except for a few laws I may pass." Hesitant nodding followed her statements so she smiled.

"I will return to discuss things more in depth but I must go, many more places to bring under my heel." Then she dismissed them and organized a garrison, clearing out the top tower and setting the place up as a permanent foothold, maybe as an airfield later on.

* * *

The steady thuds of the Marines' footsteps marching across the dry earth reverberated across the land. They were mostly securing important parts of the DC ruins at the moment, having decided to ignore the Jefferson memorial water plant for the moment, killing the insane super-mutants instead. The second significant settlement they secured was Underworld.

Although it wasn't as peaceful as Rivet City's takeover as their robot and a few ghouls had given a bit of a fight, but none had managed to kill any marines. There was some tension between the garrisoned marines and ghouls after the annexation. Some didn't want to be under the banner of a human but most just didn't care.

Then the long and grueling war in the mall stopped Eleanor's progress. The supermutants were proving much harder to kill than she had predicted, luckily the Brotherhood occasionally helped out. The marine's quickly learning how to fight the hulking beasts.

* * *

"OY BENNY! I need some help over here!" This shout came from a marine crouching in a trench, he was trying to gun down a group of supermutants with just his machine gun, but their bloody miniguns kept forcing him to take cover.

'Benny' ran over, raising his RPG, standing up, and quickly firing the ordinance then ducking before another burst of lead could gut him, the satisfying sound of flesh being ripped apart by explosion soon followed and the first marine let out a breath.

"Thanks bud, those damn freaks just won't stay down." Benny nodded, he then brought a hand to the side of his helmet, then nodded again, this being shown through the clear porthole of his helmet, showing that he had just got a radio message.

"Frank, we need to regroup over at a junction a bit closer to the monument. We're to meet up with some of them Brotherhood guys and push towards it, they lost the damn thing to the muties again." The now named Frank groaned and wiped off a bit of blood from his porthole.

"Damnit, those guys never seem to be able to hold that thing, you'd think with their fucking tank armor they'd be able to do anything, but no, they can't hold a damn tower."

"Calm down man, we can show these land lubbers who's better in battle." Frank groaned again, this time embarrassed.

"Did you really just say 'land lubbers'?" Benny just coughed slightly and adjusted his shoulders, then waved Frank forwards.

"After you then." Grumbling, Frank ran towards the junction. On the way both of them had to fight off mutants taking potshots at them, Frank laying down suppressive fire until Benny could land a rocket on their clustered groups.

When they made it to the junction, the party of power armored soldiers and marines made their way then towards the monument, unfortunately the supermutants seemed to sense this and had formed an equally large group to head them off.

"Damnit, why do these things even want this damn field. Oh shit!" A Behemoth had just broken through one of the side street's barricades, letting out a blood curling roar as it charged at the mixed battle group. RPGs and Fatmans fired at the monster in desperation, but it managed to kill three paladins and four marines in just one swipe of its damn _tree._

Then another blood curling sound reverberated through the air, but this one was a screech and decidedly feminine. Many marines cheered as a Big Sister came leaping from over cover, throwing cars and lightning in a deadly mix that exploded on the Behemoth, almost killing it, then she jumped on its head, stabbing repeatedly into it with her giant needle, gore splashing everywhere.

She jumped back down with a flourish and gave a thumbs up to the battle group as the Behemoth fell to the ground with a loud thud, then bound away for undoubtedly another high-profile target.

Frank leaned against the wall for a second to catch his breath, glancing at Benny he let out an amused laugh.

"I'm damn glad they're on our side now, imagine how fucked we would be without them." Benny nodded again, then shouldered his RPG, ready for another challenge.

"Come on man, no rest for the wicked."

* * *

It had taken the better part of two months to take and secure the mall and build a proper fortress around the Washington monument. Many lives were lost doing it so Eleanor, based upon new research, decided to let every marine take the Telekinesis plasmid. She had discovered that the reason people became addicted and completely dependant on ADAM is that they took too many plasmids at once, not allowing the excess ADAM to be flushed out leaving the abilities behind.

She was planning on giving them Incinerate in a couple months. But for now her most powerful assets were the reformed Big Sisters, reformed meaning they weren't batshit insane, but just somewhat aggressive and sadistic, but most importantly loyal to her.

Many were also pyromaniacs , or the electrical equivalent etc. These parts weren't very serious but, it's safe to say, they definitely weren't up to living like normal citizens. So they served as Eleanor's Elite soldiers, super soldiers even.

They actually gave her an idea for a later experiment, but at the present, she was attempting to use her telekinesis to tear down the wall surrounding one of the mutant's makeshift forts. Eventually it gave way, the only reason she hadn't been able to do so earlier was that the walls were made of train cars filled with, as she just figured out, motorcycles.

Throwing it aside with a grunt, she single-handedly took on the Behemoth that came charging out, these guys seemed to be becoming more common, leaving the normal ones to the marines.

She sighed happily after it's head exploded, this was such fun! Much better than fighting splicers.

* * *

Xana was not nearly having as much fun as Eleanor. She was currently pacing back and forth, reading over the reports she held in her hands. She had been hearing of this Rapturian Empire for months now, it had taken Rivet City and much of the DC ruins under its control, cutting off most of the Aqua Pura supply to the rest of the wasteland as Rivet city's forces no longer were transporting the water even though the Empire had ignored the water processor plant. Water rationing was already taking effect as the vault's poor water chip was almost strained to the breaking point.

She got a notification on her scavenged radio headset, telling her that the representatives from Canterbury Commons, the Republic of Dave, and Megaton were almost at her office.

Sitting down in the, very comfortable, Overseer's chair. Xana watch the three file in. The same teenager from before, Sarah, had become the Republic's "Ambassador".

Looking all three in the eyes, Xana made them cringe from the seriousness in her eyes.

"You've all heard of this Empire by now right?" After a few nods, she continued. "Well, it's making its way along the coast, and pushing through the ruins. Soon they'll be at Roe's doorstep." Uncle Roe frowned at this.

"Yes, and if the pattern they've been following continues, this "Empress Eleanor" will arrive at the gates with an army, and "Kindly" tell you to integrate with her little empire. I've got no idea where the large amount of soldiers came from, but when they make it here, which I don't doubt by their progress, I don't want my city to be under anyone's control but mine, what about you?" Roe seemed to be worried, but not terrified.

"They don't seem to treat the new people badly, from what I've heard from Rivet City's traders, they even let ghouls in. We're just a trading town, with a loose structure. I really don't mind, maybe some in the settlement will, but I only see things to gain." Xana stared him in the eyes.

"Yes, they let ghouls in. After killing a few to make sure the rest joined, they annexed Underworld. Please, leave for now." He nodded and walked out the door, then Xana looked to Sarah, who puffed up her chest.

"Of course _we_ won't accept it! We are a strong republic, our Brotherhood detachment will blow them away with mininukes before they even reach the walls!" Xana smirked slightly at her enthusiasm, she didn't doubt the ability of power armored knights armed with fat mans and lasers.

Moriarty tapped his chin.

"I don't really know, I'm barely a leader as it is in Megaton, but them Empire fellas actually enforce laws, so likely not, as I'd lose money from chems as they don't like em from what I've heard from Rivet city, those marines just went up and killed those poor chem dealers, and turn away any traders that deal in them. The only ones they accept is stimpaks and other medical chem, and even then only the doctors are allowed to buy the medical chems." Scratching his beard, he nodded.

"We've got strong walls, and I'm sure we can come to a deal for some knights in shining armor." Xana nodded, then stood up.

"Moriarty, Sarah, I propose an official alliance, unification so as to protect our individual city's interests. We'd come to the aid of one another if one is attacked. I was thinking on calling it the Fusion alliance, as we all have a liking for using mini-nukes." Moriarty shook his head.

"Oh miss, you have such horrendous naming skills. How about calling it the Trinity Alliance and we'll call it a deal?" Sally brought out her communication radio, with obviously Dave on the other end. After informing him of the talk, she nodded and hung up.

"The Republic of Dave also will join, under the condition that this is just an alliance, not a merging of governments." Xana nodded.

"Then this day, the Trinity Alliance is born."

* * *

Codex

2278-The Empire takes control of Rivet City in a "Non-hostile" takeover-

-Eleanor passes a few laws, most notably banning of Buffout, private ADAM research and business, and Jet-

-Trading of medical chems is restricted to Doctors, stimpaks still able to be bought by anyone though-

-Underworld is taken under Rapture's wing with a small amount of conflict and three ghoul deaths and two wounded, with one marine wounded-

-City 101, Megaton, and the Republic of Dave form the Trinity Alliance-

* * *

**Well, this is picking up innit? I hope you are liking it too.**

**And there is finally a unified wasteland front against the empire's expansionism, is a clash inevitable? ...maybe :)**


	7. Treaties and shocking news

**Sorry about the wait, I have to write these from scratch now that I'm out of rough drafts, so expect future updates to be slow too.**

* * *

After another month of grueling supermutant combat, Eleanor's forces finally had most of the DC ruins. And she had managed to find out where the Mutants were coming from with the assistance of some Brotherhood paladins, apparently they were coming from a Vault, numbered 87. though the area surrounding it was _extremely_ irradiated. The amount of radiation she felt that they would never be able to repel, so they needed another way to stop the influx of supermutants.

Right now though she was just fortifying the metro tunnels and the ruins themselves to stop mutants from sneaking in. With the now common use of hand-held radios to communicate, organizing themselves against the supermutants was much easier than the brotherhood had with their barely surviving scavenged radios.

Eleanor was sitting on the captain's chair at the bridge of Rivet City's tower, spinning around in it as she thought. Several engineers and scientists were working with some of the native scientists surveying the ship and determining if it could float again.

Though testimony from one Dr. Pinkerton they had discovered in the bow of the ship after cutting through the door said that it could, she still wanted her people to confirm it.

Right now though, Eleanor was organizing the fortifications of the DC ruins and another expedition, but not into the wasteland, out to the coordinates of the 200 year old signal from what must be the remains of the US's navy. If they could find a good amount of abandoned ships or even the descendants of navy soldiers and officers, then they use them to explore the rest of the world, see if there is any other rebuilding civilizations out there.

She had also gotten word of this "Trinity Alliance" that had popped up overnight, no doubt in response to her aggressive expansion of the Empire. She was sending a representative to each of the cities to tell them that she would be coming to talk, giving warning because of the fact they had sentries with Fatmans and she didn't want to be nuked.

* * *

In Megaton a quirky inventor listened with interest to a trader's tale of soldiers taking over rivet city. They had brought some interesting, and most importantly working, tech to the city, and displayed amazing powers. Moira Brown smiled and started packing up some of her things and hiring a few bodyguards.

She was heading to Rivet City.

* * *

Eleanor stared at the woman standing in front of her, flanked by a robot and an honest to Science samurai. The woman was taller than most wastelanders and wore some bastardized security uniform modified to look like samurai armor.

The woman, no doubt this Overseer Xana, approached her.

"So, your Eleanor? I was thinking of some form of supermutant from all these stories I've heard of you." Eleanor smirked, minimal manners worked for her.

"Well, I must say you look exactly like I imagined. But let's get past the banter. I know you don't want to join my Empire, and you know you're outnumbered yet have nuclear devices that could wipe out my marines in droves. I propose a sort of non-aggression pact. We won't intrude in your territory... for at least the next five years, and you will not intrude in ours. Another contract can be made in five years. As soon as we absorb Canterbury commons we will discuss borders."

Xana was clearly uncomfortable with the control Eleanor had in the conversation, but still she narrowed her eyes.

"And what of the water treatment facility? We can't let you take that either." Eleanor just shook her head.

"I have already agreed with the brotherhood that that place will stand as neutral ground, with them in control as while they are heavily influenced and portions of them are paid by you to protect your city and others, they are still technically a neutral party and have worked with my marines on multiple occasions to rid the capital of supermutants. We've even invited some of their scribes with paladin escort into Rapture, our capital, to research our technology." _'With very thorough limits'_ Eleanor thought as she observed Xana think. After a few seconds she nodded.

"We should agree on the southern portion of the borders being the Potomac and I'll call it a deal, you'll have to discuss the borders for the northern portion with the Republic as they don't delegate these things to me like Megaton does." Eleanor smirked, a carefully stated hint that Megaton was her puppet, clever.

Stretching her hand, she said with a smile.

"Then to peace, and prosperity." A bit confused, Xana shook her hand, then Eleanor and her Big Sister escort teleported away, leaving a bit of panic in the crowd that had been watching them in City 101.

* * *

Reappearing about a mile away from the city Eleanor grinned at her bodyguards.

"Well, that should give them quite the scare. Come on, We've got work to do.

After a while they made it back to Rivet City, Eleanor looked interested over at a scene growing at the gates.

A young woman in a RobCo jumpsuit was arguing with one of the bored marines stuck on guard duty. He was getting more and more aggravated by the second.

"But sir! Why can't I bring in my Heavy weapons! I assure you I don't even know how to use them let alone blow up the ship! Why wont you let me in?" Then she slumped her shoulders and pouted at the man, though even her bodyguards just sighed, wanting to get this job over with.

Eleanor approached the group a called out to her soldier.

"Marine! Who is this?" He glanced to her then spun around and gave off a stiff salute.

"Empress Eleanor! I didn't know you would be here on my shift! Uh, this woman is some shop owner proclaiming herself to be an inventor, but insists that we let her into the ship with all of her ordinance, over there on that trailer." Eleanor paused and glanced at it, seeing the giant pile of weapons and medicine, and junk all heaped on it. The one Brahmin pulling the cart did not look happy.

"I see the problem then. But let her do so, as long as she has an escort and those weapons are stored securely." The women then walked up to her.

"High there! You must be Eleanor! I'm Moira Brown, I've heard a lot of things about you, mostly bad horrible things that I wont repeat but ignoring that, uh, can I see an ion laser?" Eleanor rose an eyebrow and she continued.

"I mean, that was the main reason I wanted to come here but there is some other things o wanted to see, I'm an inventor and a tinkerer and I like to study new tech, and you guys got some interesting toys so I-" Eleanor stopped here and picked up a bulky device from the trailer.

"You mean like this?" Moira nodded excitedly and took it back.

"Yep! This is the Rock-it launcher, just stuff any assortment of junk into it and fire. Since the wasteland is full of junk it is very useful weapon!" She demonstrated this by grabbing a can from her pile and stuffing it into the weapon, the firing at a concrete wall not far away. It hit and made a small crater as dust went flying. Eleanor just blinked at her and she deflated.

"You don't like it?" Eleanor shook her head.

"Just go on in, find a man named Charles Milton Porter and he'll show you some of the good stuff we brought here." The girl jumped in place with glee and had the Brahmin follow her across the bridge. The marine stared at Eleanor and she glanced at him.

"What is it?" He shrugged and pointed at the excited girl.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Eleanor nodded.

"If Moira could build a decent device like that with just junk, she could be a great asset to Rapture. Imagine her with fresh and custom materials." The marine's eyes widened behind his porthole as he realized what she meant, and Eleanor walked into the city.

* * *

Deep inside NCR territory on the other side of the continent, the frozen second, and most popular, president of the NCR Tandi was awoken out of cryogenic sleep. Dazed and confused she is gently place on a table and with utmost care from the men and women in scrubs around her they, gently as they could, stuck her arms and legs with various IVs, and breathing mask is placed on her mouth and anesthetics kick in. Green goo sliding through the tubes...

* * *

The head doctor of this top-secret and VERY well funded project had skilled doctors watching the instruments 24/7. They needed to be extra careful because of just who they were treating and just what they were using to do so.

FEV, forced evolutionary virus. they were using a very watered down version of it in very small amounts, aiming to, instead of curing Tandi's illness, making her completely immune to any sort of disease. So far it seemed to be working with negligible side affects, but even those were carefully monitored.

After weeks of treatment, they decided to do the final push. Tandi was carefully placed inside an opaque pod which would, theoretically, completely reinvigorate her immune system. Essentially reversing the age in it and some of her organs.

After the required three days in the pod, green tinted steam hissed and the pod opened, Doctors in gas masks ran up to the pod but were shocked at what they saw inside the pod.

An infant was lying there asleep, but she opened her eyes, slightly glowing green eyes staring accusingly at the doctors.

* * *

**I hope that last bit shocked you guys well and good, been planning that for a while.**


	8. Pure expansionism yay!

**Sorry for the long wait, and the even bigger info dump I've made for you guys.**

* * *

Insane cackles reverberated through the corridors outside the room that Moira was staying in. After she had agreed to keep a few secrets she had been given various workshop tools and components. The marine outside her door on guard duty shivered as small explosions were also heard.

Leaning towards the other guard he whispered.

"Why does Rapture always attract the crazies?" The other marine just shook his head.

* * *

"Well, we wont get much progress on this portion of the mainland." Eleanor was standing in the bridge on the Ulysses looking over a map of the region, with her various officers next to her.

"Yah, lets go back to Rapture for a time then go investigate that other radio signal, then I'll make more plans. Also check up on the R&amp;D department and drop off Miss Brown there." Moira had decided that she could to more good for the world if she could influence more then just the capital wasteland, so she decided to register for Rapturian citizenship. Eleanor immediately agreed after seeing the results of just one night with new components.

Moira had somehow managed to create a viable fully automatic harpoon gun, though it would only work for a big daddy (Of which only Delta was left) or one of those supermutants.

The entire ship groaned as it unlatched it's docking clamps from the crumbling concrete of the wasteland, and started pushing away into deeper waters.

* * *

As soon as the ship docked in Rapture Eleanor had people start renovating the lighthouse, making it taller so that the lighthouse function worked more like a normal lighthouse with a roof over the light and everything, but on the roof a large metal dish was being placed, designed to connect with the desolate satellites in space so as to communicate more easily with various parts of the world, and a large antenna array was installed too.

When Eleanor had taken a walk through the streets of rapture she was delighted to see a new culture developing. Primitive robots were now roaming as curiosities and marines off duty without their helmets were boasting to small groups. Shop keepers and stall venders sold new inventions, food, and art again. The hustle and bustle made the city feel truly alive again.

Marines were loading up into the Ulysses, ready to go on the new expedition.

Eleanor grinned as she attached a new melee weapon to both her arms. Now instead of a needle and harpoon gun she had two 50mm wide collapsible blades almost two feet long with their flat sides against the back of her hand. The blade could retract into an armored contraption that also worked as a sort of shield. She had plans for a much better armor to be made later on but this would do for now.

Grabbing her helmet Eleanor made her way back onto the Ulysses, ready for more discovery and territory.

* * *

Codex

2278-Moira Brown gains Rapturian citizenship-

-The Ulysses sets off for the strongest Radio signal that Rapture could pickup-

-An average sized island is found with an overcrowded population of navy descendants, the large amount of ships both naval and civilian prompts Empress Eleanor to immediately declare the island to be under Rapturian rule, protests are waved away by her promises of immigration rights to Rapture proper, and the cramped peoples agree almost immediately after some people are shown the large amounts of non-irradiated living places-

-NCR scientists note that Tandi is already walking and talking, and seems to be growing at an astonishing rate-

-On the eve of the new year all of the ships from the overcrowded island are brought to dock at Rapture's newly developing floating port around the lighthouse, the few submarines found are brought into a newly built submarine bay to be studied and reverse engineered-

2279-With the new small fleet of ships Eleanor orders an immediate mission to all capable captains and workers to start traveling along all the major coasts of the Atlantic and remap them, marking any significant populations they found but not investigating them, but sending the coordinates back to Rapture so that the Ulysses and Eleanor could make contact-

-After several months of exploration most coasts of the Atlantic have been remapped. The Ulysses makes contact with the settlements of New London, Reykjavik, and a few others. It is discovered that the Republic of Ireland, and Iceland have managed to keep their governments, even though their populations are a fraction of what they were. Expeditions into the ruins of England finds various settlements of mutants (no more normal humans exist there), most significantly in New London. Even with this though it is revealed that most of Europe is dead in plant and animal life-

-Vegans, the name of the mutants in England, are usually around seven feet tall but very thin and weak, having no need to fight for their lives in a land with no other animal life. They survive on mutated crop foods that provide them with just enough nutrients to live. As the inheritors of England they fully welcome Rapturian rule as they severely want new kinds of plants to eat, and a different life than just surviving-

-Journeys into the Mediterranean revealed that a new Islamic empire has arisen, the Second Ottoman empire stretching even farther than it used to but technology has devolved back to before steam engines, and the land coverage is mostly un-defendable as populations are too low and all of the lands of the middle east and the Mediterranean are completely desert now-

-The coasts of Africa have revealed that the cities their live almost like they used to, except there is no government, only warlords constantly fighting over dwindling resources-

-There is no civilizations found along the coasts of South America, it seems to be entirely full of tribals, but a few of the found tribes are assimilated into Rapture because of retained technological knowledge and strength-

-The first Fusion reactor is installed deep under Rapture's lighthouse inside the rock, the electrolysis plants all round Rapture are refitted to pump their hydrogen into the reactor instead of wasting it-

-The Caribbean and it's islands reveal a strange republic of island states involving all of the Caribbean islands, They refuse to join the Empire and cut communications while also attempting to bombard the Ulysses with the cannons of their decaying battleships and destroyers, a couple days later Eleanor's forces invade every island and annex them. The war is the beginning of what is later called the Unification wars-

2280-The new year yet again marks a new set of expeditions, except now they are focused on what used to be the US, historical information is found that the US and China were the most advanced countries before the great war, followed closely by Russia. Lured by new tech, Eleanor sends the newly formed Rapturian army instead of the marines to explore the rest of the US beginning at Miami Florida and working their way inwards-

-The Rapturian army is outfitted in combat armor, combat shotguns, and the now mass-produced laser rifle, with a fully upgraded Rapturian pistol as a sidearm-

-the marines are having their armor fitted with combat armor type reinforcements on their diving suits and also given laser rifles, but are made to keep their machine guns and pistols until they can be replaced with a laser equivalent-

-Very soon into the expedition it is discovered that the inhabitants of the southeast are almost all mutated, forming stereotypical hic tribes. The fact that most of the mutations are only harmful make the empress order the army to follow the tactics used in Rapture for the splicers, capture if at all possible and the use of ADAM to cure the genetic damage and Radaway to rid the bodies of radiation, this marks a very slow progression through the southeast and it does in fact take half a year to go through the regions-

-Instead of going north where the Trinity alliance lays, the expedition moves west and northwest, while another expedition is installed north of the alliance and almost immediately makes contact with the commonwealth, but talks immediately go sour as the primitive raider nation immediately declare war, which proves to truly test the army just like the southern expedition-

-Various deals with the Brotherhood of Steel and scavenging provide the first new set of t-48 power armor since the great war, mass production proves to be slow as recourses are still mostly focused on reverse engineering of other tech, but army officers and other high-ranking field commanders are issued with the armor-

-The empire begins the use of waste mining (mass scavenging of cities until there is no resources left, meaning buildings are stripped of their metal frames and other such things) in many ruins along the coast, providing the much needed resources to Rapture-

-The northern Expedition discovers the Institute. They prove to be strangely welcoming to the expedition compared to the surrounding regions, and when asked they are told that "You people aren't simply scavengers and barbarians, you're wearing new armor and wielding fresh advanced guns, that means you have an established infrastructure. And we need resources.")-

-The institute joins the Empire, providing vast amount of technological expertise to Rapture. The transfer of large amounts of new scientists with new and lost knowledge improves the Expedition's approval with Rapture's citizens, and it receives a vast amount of new volunteers-

-The discovery of force fields prompts Rapture's city engineers and architects to request the installation of them at all major and possibly even minor bulkheads all across Rapture for emergencies. Much resources are focused on doing just that and plans to make a massive force field to protect Rapture are made-

-After Eleanor herself discovers that Synths are sentient, true AIs, she immediately declares that they are to be given citizenship and sentient rights, the members of the institute protest but are easily persuaded as they no longer need slave labor-

-ynths, now that they are free, decide they don't want to look entirely like humans but have a unique look, so they start making a species wide cosmetic change. Fake skin is removed and instead they have a wide variety of complex colored thin aluminum shells, eyes which are much more obviously synthetic, and thin metal wire hair. For common military volunteers the cheap chitin is re-plated with steel shells and they can still wear armor-

-The Alliance science wing discovers a formula to make a new type of supercrop from wheat, prototype farms are immediately made and only time will tell if the experiment will bear fruit, or in this case grain-

-A major agreement is made with the capitol brotherhood, and they decide to join the Empire as a sort of military knightly order. Replacing their former goals of discovering old technologies with making themselves the best and most high tech military position a soldier can have. They only recruit the absolute finest soldier or military scientist the empire has to offer, and being a brotherhood knight has changed from a more squire like position to being an actual knight, a rookie position before becoming a paladin-

-Several upgrades are made to current brotherhood armor and the possibility of fitting all of the brotherhood in T-51b armors is discussed-

-Friction with the alliance rises as the brotherhood is now an Empire asset, but Eleanor says that the scientists of the facility will be given full authority instead of brotherhood forces-

2281-The southern expedition discovers the Texas brotherhood of steel chapter, many agreements and documents are signed and they, after much discussion over radio with Eleanor herself, decide to meet-

-After several months of discussion the texas brotherhood decides to merge with the capitol brotherhood, giving most of their low technology to Rapture's main forces-

-The entirety of the commonwealth has been conquered and is now an empire territory. Back at Point Lookout a massive project focused on the wide scale farming and cultivating of the radiation resistant punga fruit is implemented, terraforming of the swamplands to just the right environments for this begins. Optimistic projections are made-

-Several brotherhood chapters are discovered and absorbed by the empire as they make their way across the US-

-A courier of the Mohave express is shot in the head twice-

-The courier recovers and sets out on a journey of revenge against their would be killer Chairman Benny-

-The northern expedition collects several working fusion powered military vehicles, they use them to speed up their progress-

-The northern expedition splits up into a large number of squadrons, they spread out all amongst the northern region including Canada-

-the courier discovers Brotherhood scribe veronica and as such the brotherhood of steel itself, through a series of trials the courier eventually convinces Veronica to become the new leader of the Mohave chapter-

-The Courier, a very easily distracted individual, decides to join a caravan to New Canaan, in the process the courier eradicates the white-legs tribe from existence, the former Malpais Legate of the legion Joshua Graham extends to her a favor from him, and she decides to keep that favor on hold for now-

-The Courier kills benny, then uses his Securitron, Yes-man, to take over New Vegas after forcing Mr. House into stasis-

-The Courier goes to the Sierra Madre hotel and the former elder Elijah forces the Courier to pull a heist on the hotel, at the end of the mission the Courier manages to convince Elijah to join let herself go, along with the other captives and rejoin the Brotherhood, for a while at least, now that Veronica is in charge and allowing inventions to be made, and the freedom to move wherever in the Mohave thanks to the Courier being the new Queen of New Vegas-

-Investigating a strange radio signal, the Courier is teleported to the Big MT, where her heart, brain, and spine is removed. Working to regain her (Extremely intelligent) brain, the Courier discovers many examples of advanced technology and when she finally gets back her brain, who was quite the bitch at first, she decides to use these advanced technologies to help reinforce her position as queen of New Vegas and strengthen the city-state of sin itself for the coming storm-

-The Courier decides to keep the synthetic heart and spine, but reinserts her brain, the joining of the forcibly independent entities changes her slightly, and her extreme bloodlust in battle is increased tenfold and her intelligence and reaction speed also increased-

-The Courier employs the Think Tank for her own gain and they start rediscovering abandoned ideas to help restart their devolved brains so as to better serve their new nation. Dala proves to recover her former intelligence and sanity much faster than her colleagues, and decides to make a gynoid body for herself to better experiment and move about (And fulfill her...curiosities...), The rest of the think tank follows suit in android bodies to hold their brains, all of the bodies are based on their old ones and all smile when they re-don their old scientist scrubs-

-Dr. Mobius rejoins the think tank with much ceremony and Mentats, and is forcibly placed in rehabilitation to remove himself of mentat addiction-

-The Courier, now the richest and most powerful resident of the Mohave, starts gathering various favors and technologies she had discovered along her journey-

-The Courier loses his/her lower legs and right arm to a deathclaw after returning to the Mohave and discovers intelligent deathclaws who had hidden themselves amongst their feral brethren. They had a tribal/pack society but they new enough about human politics from spying that she was the worst person to kill if they wanted to not be hunted to extinction, so they force the feral deathclaws to go away and offer anything they have in return, the courier shocked them all when she said and I quote,

"Just bring me back to the Big Empty alright? Don't worry about me, this is nothing."

After following thro8ugh with this the group of deathclaws are shocked that she hadn't screamed or cried throughout the whole journey, and when they appeared in front of the shiny new android bodies of the think tank she didn't make them kill the deathclaws, she told them to rebuild her with cybernetic limbs,

"Oh and if you could reinforce my bones with metal and my muscles with synthetics too, that would be nice..."

-After a month of recovery the courier decides to offer the deathclaws who had saved her from their cousins a chance to join New Vegas, the intelligent deathclaws, awed by her endurance and strength, agree and form the new deathclaw stealth operations of New Vegas. Joined by the human stealth team being formed by the Courier fitted with the Stealthboy upgraded Stealth suit mkII, wioth deathclaws fitted with stealthboys too-

-The courier discovers a radio signal beckoning her and follows it into the divide, encountering many challenges from Ulysses and sets of a nuke onto hopeville-

-In the final battle between her and Ulysses, the courier drapes his old world flag over his body and takes his breathing mask to wear in his honor, then she grins sadistically and ruthlessly send nukes to cut off the NCR's and the Legions supply lines into the Mohave, but show a bit of mercy towards the NCR and only cuts off the road into the Mohave instead of absolutely crippling their country-

-The courier asks the supermutants of Jacobstown to join her in the battle, and even though the leader Marcus is war weary, they all agree as they want to sate their bloodlust for a while. In return the Courier promises to use all her resources to try and give them back their old genders, but not cure them of being a supermutant, this is met by a surprising amount of approval-

-Veronica immediately agrees to involve the brotherhood in the battle as they will be fighting both NCR and Legion, who the entire brotherhood hates equally. Former elder Elijah(Now head scribe) Also approves-

-Joshua Graham agrees to lead the attack with the courier in battle against his former legion-

-Before going into battle at Hoover dam, the courier, almost as an after-thought, helps the Boomers become a mighty force with the remnants of the Enclave giving her their loyalty and single Vertibird. Rebuilding the crashed Vertibird down south, several civilian jets and passenger planes from searchlight airport, and the WWII bomber in lake mead give the Boomer an extreme edge over everyone in the Mohave, and seals their loyalty to the courier for life-

-Head Scribe Elijah helps the courier fit the antique WWII bomber with mini-nukes and tesla cannons-

**-**The Second battle for hoover dam commences, and the New Vegas force annihilates the outnumbered and outgunned opposing forces with extreme prejudice, the bomber mini-nukes Caesar's camp and the NCR is driven out. Both forces are them forced out of the Mohave, other New Vegas forces in place at various NCR and Legion outposts and bases help to drive them too out of the Mohave, crippling both factions with minimal casualties to Vegas forces-

-Legends spread throughout both forces of Vegas's superiority and the usage of deathclaws and supermutants in battle, Caesar is spotted retreating with the remnants of his forces and the sniper who spotted him missed his shot by a hair (Even though Caesar doesn't have hair)-

-With the battle over, the courier has the think tank put all resources into giving the Super-mutants genders, with a side project for rebuilding ghoul's lost flesh and skin for a side project-

-With the battle over, Joshua Graham agrees to be the new general of New Vegas's military, in attempt to try again with a new society-

-Vegas's resources are focused on rebuilding the entire city , instead of just the strip. Many residents of freeside volunteer and are hired for this massive project-

-The Rapturian expedition reaches Legion borders...

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! I am soooo sorry for the wait! I was stuck researching the DLCs as I never played them and the two extra fallout games. Took much longer than I anticipated.**

**Anyway, Now the empire has met another empire but a much more ruthless one, and soon a whole new can of worms, what while happen? Find out NEXT TIME!**

**And for those still reading, please vote in the reviews on if the empire and the kingdom of Vegas will either break out into war and fight each other, or if Vegas will peacefully fold into the empire, YOU DECIDE!**

**P.s. did you guys like what I did with the brotherhood of steel? I think it was fitting but I choose not to involve fallout tactics or fallout brotherhood of steel as they are technically non-canon, but I made a lot of brotherhood chapters to make up for it:)**

**P.s.s Yes, my courier is badass and a cyborg, deal with it!**

**P.s.s.s. Tomorrow, the 8th, is my 18th birthday, yay for me!**


	9. WAAAGH!

**I really want to get to the mass effect part of this now, and stop using this weird almost codex story type...**

* * *

Inside her luxurious office that had been remade from Ryan's old one in Hephaestus (Even though she had plans for a better and more secure one) Eleanor was going over paperwork. Even though she knew she had to delegate a lot of things to other people she knew she still had to do her part if she wanted to keep her position of power.

She had made it so that each city had a mayor who governed that individual city, and a governor who would govern a region and order around the mayors in that region. A mayor was democratically voted into office from a city's population, but governors of a particular region are chosen by the Imperial council. The council is in charge of recruiting governors, keeping an eye on political situations, doing many of the government things that weren't important enough for Eleanor's attention but important enough that governors couldn't handle it, and advising Eleanor on matters of state. Each member of the council was handpicked by Eleanor herself, all members having proven themselves to her and gained her trust.

Eleanor herself did the job of mayor and governor of Rapture itself, so she knew she at would always directly control the real powerhouse. Which is why she couldn't delegate the annoyance of her paperwork to someone else.

She also oversaw personally some branches of government like R&amp;D, the military, and she was the one to make laws and update them.

After signing off on a few requests for state funded construction, Eleanor was interrupted by a buzz on the intercom. Pressing the button, Eleanor spoke.

"Yes Eli? You know I don't like to be interrupted on paperwork day." Scratching her head, she glanced at the still very intimidating pile of paperwork.

"Sorry my Lady, but there is an urgent call from General Orville, he says it is very important." Sighing, Eleanor pushed away the pile with a bit of guilty relief.

"Transfer the call then." Her personal phone then let out a beep and she picked it up, leaning back in her chair.

"What is it then?" A cough sounded and the general, a skilled man she had chosen for his tactical skill and loyalty, responded.

"Your Majesty, a Report from the southern expedition has come in, they say that their scouts have spotted what looks to be border patrols with soldiers in uniform. Though they say the uniforms seem strange and similar to roman armor, it still worried them enough that they wanted confirmation before making contact." Eleanor leaned forward, biting her lip as she thought.

"Tell them to continue observation until they can confirm it is not just a strangely behaving tribe, then to go in with the level three contact package. If they are anything like the Romans, we'll need to be careful. While I do not doubt our superiority, that is a fair bit away from shore and reinforcements would be troublesome to send." The general gave an affirmative and, after gaining permission, cut the link. Eleanor reclined back in her chair, then nervously glanced back at the foreboding pile.

"I've lost my momentum, yes, my momentum. Perfectly reasonable reason to take a break." Getting up, Eleanor tried to go towards the door but it swung open, revealing her secretary glaring at her, a somehow responsible glint shining from her glasses.

Dejectedly going back to her desk, Eleanor grabbed a paper requesting permission for a new fish ranch plot close to Rapture...

Being Empress sucks sometimes.

* * *

"Form up people! We need to appear strong, if we start an incident it could be weeks before reinforcements arrive!" The Expedition's scouts saluted and organized themselves into a parade formation.

Everyone had their weapons at the ready, yet lowered. they approached slowly towards the newest patrol of soldiers. The sergeant leading the group was wearing the most recent addition to rapture armor, the T-41b power armor. It had a dark grey finish and of course looked brand new, with a single yellow gear painted on the chest plate with an intricate R in te center to symbolize it was Rapturian armor (First symbol I could come up with...)

Sergeant Daniels gave a wave towards the patrol which managed to spot him and his squad. In an almost knee-jerk reaction the patrol raised their various weapons towards Daniels' squad. The soldiers immediately responded but did not fire. The patrol moved closer and the man who looked to be in charge started barking out demands in strangely rough sounding English, with a weird accent.

"What are you doing on the Legion's borders? Answer now or be destroyed!" Daniels removed his helmet to show his face, in his power armor he towered over the patrol's leader but he didn't flinch.

"We are an expedition sent by the Rapturian Empire, after a few days worth of observation of various patrol groups it has been decided by my general that you are not simple tribals but a nation, based on the wide nature of your patrols and common uniforms. I and my squad have been assigned to make contact with you and hopefully have peace and if possible, trade of resources." The patrol leader seemed shocked, but walked over to a quiet man in the back of the patrol group and started a quiet whispered conversation in a familiar yet alien language. Eventually the quiet man nodded and brought out a short-wave radio, after a few words and nods the man, much less imposing than the others around him yet he gave of a more dangerous aura, approached.

"Caesar has been notified of your... greetings, and he grants you permission to be led to our closest city, our capitol flagstaff." The Sergeant narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"I will have to let the general know, but yes, we will follow you" Daniels placed his helmet back on and used the integrated long-range radio to give the General an update, using various "Comm relays" they had set up along the way to reach all the way back to Rapture.

* * *

After having led the scouting party few miles the Legion soldiers showed the true contents of Caesar's orders as the scouts were led right to an ambush and were killed to the last man. Caesar had decided to abandon the idea of occupying the Mohave after his devastating second defeat at Hoover dam and the nuclear damage to many of his major supply lines, and now was pulling many of his legion soldiers back to Flagstaff. At the notification of one of his patrol along the eastern borders meeting an expedition from a new nation, even though he did not know anything about them than that they must have ties to the brotherhood of steel, he decided to immediately make war so his legion could survive.

A common enemy perceived to be weak is a welcome sight for a nation of pillagers.

After the scouts had not come back the main expedition force, having perceived that their hourly reports were not coming in and decided that the legion had killed them, immediately start a retreat back to the closest Empire settlement. Which unfortunately is just a small water and supply depot. Reinforcements are sent for at the sighting of bands of legion troops far in the distance and, now watered and fed, the expedition makes haste back into deeper Empire territory.

Reports of the suspected attack and bands of legion troops gets all the way up to Eleanor, and as she only ever needed the slightest excuse to grab territory, the empress immediately declares war on the Legion and sends a powerful force of army reinforcements to the retreating expedition... including a large big sister team of six for maximum damage.

* * *

"I don't want to be killed by a bunch of savages private, kill them!" Lead scientist Eric was annoying the entire military unit as he attempted to order around the troops.

Private Larson noticed a legionary throwing a grenade so he tackled the scientist, his job was on the line.

"Get down!" He screamed in pain as the searing heat and shrapnel shredded the back of his combat armor, scaring his back and boiling away his skin.

Quickly grabbing a dose of Med-x and a few stimpaks and throwing them at the astonished scientist, he then spun around and fired his laser rifle at the approaching legionaries.

"Eric! Apply those to my back, before I drop dead, hurry!" Scrambling over himself Eric carefully inserted the med-x first to the exposed and boiled flesh, then inserted the stimpaks to the worst areas. Flesh started squirming as it healed itself, almost enough to be called regeneration, Rapturian stimpaks were the best!

Making sure not to expose his back to the enemy again, Larson gritted his teeth as he shook off the rest of the pain, and then threw his only plasma grenade, having "found" it early on in the expedition.

The explosion of superheated plasma killed at least four legionaries, who then spread themselves apart to stop more chances of that happening again, not even flinching.

"Damnit! They keep coming!" The current military leader ordered a full retreat and they loaded the rest of the scientists onto the fusion trucks, driving away at full speed while the soldiers started running away towards the ruins of a small town, hoping to use the large amounts of rubble for cover and to bunker down until reinforcements arrive.

* * *

"I knew we should have had some of those vehicles brought back here, reinforcements could have been sent much earlier" Eleanor looked to another report.

"Hm, At this rate the first ones there should be the Big Sisters, then the Synths and Mister Gutsys. with the normal units far behind. They should be able to handle it though, enough to bunker down and repel those legion troops anyway, then start advancing when the normal troops catch up." Eleanor tilted her head, then smirked as she wrote a quick note to her secretary. She undressed from her uniform (Based upon the old soviet general's uniform, but pitch black with art deco style gold trimming) and started pulling on her armor. She stretched, then made her way through Rapture and into the Ulysses.

The Empress is coming to the front line.

* * *

one day later

"The big sisters are here!" Larson perked up, suddenly he clasped his ears as the signature screeching wrent it's way through the air, and six blurs passed by him towards the legionaries in cover, the legion soldiers had managed to make the retreating soldiers be backed into a police station, and Larson didn't doubt they were probably getting ready to use explosives on the building.

The sisters immediately began covering themselves in lightning, making themselves even more deadly as the first one stabbed a soldier, electricity going through her body and the blades through the soldier's body and into the ground, frying him. Scenes like this opened up the battle and Larson rallied the soldiers around him to start the counter attack.

Dozens of legion soldiers died by laser, electrocution, fire, and blades that battle, completely surprised by the ability to fling fire and lightning, even ice. The power to do that like it was easy was the specialty of the big sisters. Legionnaires could handle competent soldiers, but they couldn't handle the power of big sisters. The religion of the roman pantheon that all legion soldiers and slaves followed made them think of the big sisters like demigods as their forces were wiped out.

* * *

After the defeat of the legion border guards who had been sent after the expedition. The remains of the security escort and the reinforcements gathered together. More and more soldiers gathered and eventually even the empress arrived.

"Come on soldiers, you know I can't let you have all the fun! So, let's advance on this legion and show them why they shouldn't fuck with my people, because that means they've fucked with me, so lets go and devastate those skirt wearing assholes!" The men cheered at Eleanor's short speech. Most of them knew she wasn't exactly a speech person, but soldiers don't need fancy speeches. Eleanor herself led the newly formed invasion force. The supply line back to the east coast having been set up on their way.

The legion will pay.

* * *

codex

2281- the Empire declares war on the legion, Empress Eleanor leads the troops into Legion territory-

-the first major battle against a legion force commences, Empire loses many troops because of superior legion tactics-

-the legion makes a surprise attack on the Empire forward operations base from the north, empire moral drops as numbers rise for dead and wounded-

-The Empire Strikes Back, with a new strategy of attacking and fortifying the various small slave villages that the legion uses to funnel food and resources into flagstaff. This tactic is used for most of the war with much fewer losses than before-

-The absorbed villages slowly start to change their loyalties as they realize the Empire is strong enough to protect them without the legions slavery-

-Caesar, growing desperate, orders a massive assault force to march deep into Imperial territory, this force is harassed heavily, slowly being eradicated until when they finally make it to the capital wasteland, the force scatters as they feel they are too far away from the legion's wrath to be punished for deserting-

2282-Various mayors start to notice a rise of the legion's religion throughout the captured territories and their troops. Many troops can be heard praying to Ares and Athena (using the Greek version of the names to symbolize a change from legion to empire) before battle-

-The Empire starts recruiting former slaves from the captured territories into the army, and the Greek pantheon religion spread throughout the army like wildfire-

-Legion forces retreat into the massively fortified city of flagstaff. Empire forces jump on the chance to siege the city and stop any form of trade with the city, blocking outlying villages from troops and ammo and the city itself from food and resources-

-The final assault on Flagstaff begins, utilizing the less fortified sewers to force their way into the city. the Empire uses it's small amount of artillery to bombard the city while teams of power armored troops infiltrate the city itself-

-The great wall of Vegas project is begun, a massive circular concrete wall is planned to surround the city of New Vegas, with the lucky 38 in the center-

-The New Vegas Police Department is formed in the former NCR embassy. They are armed with compliance regulators that have been tweaked to have both a stun and lethal function, cattle prods, and they wear simple vault security uniforms without the helmets-

-Caesar is killed personally by Eleanor herself after having personally destroyed his small army of bodyguards. The city of Flagstaff is in flames but the empire has finally defeated the Legion-

-Legion farms are brought back online to feed the conquered former nation. The army deals with the last remaining loyal legion enclaves while Flagstaff is marked as a major city.

The southern expedition is reformed but without any scientists, transport trucks will be used to haul technology to flagstaff to be researched-

-The expedition requests radiation suits so to continue through a barrier of radiation blocking them from their travels-

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, writing is getting harder it seems...**

**Sorry of you guys feel a lack of quality, I didn't want this update to be as late as the last one, so I just decided one day to churn out as much as I can and this is what came of it. For some reason it is hard for me to think of a way to start a war on the fly, I'm nice like that...**

**Now the only thing left of the Legion is its religion, and even then people have switched to the Greek version. If your curious the current major religions on earth, that I will tell you of, are the Greek Pantheon(Minor Religion, popular with soldiers), Islam (Major religion), Mormonism (Major cult), and Atheism(Even though that isn't a religion, but that is the status of most of Rapture's population.) There is a couple more but that would spoil a big surprise I have for you.**

**And there is a small smattering of random religions inside Rapture, those geniuses came from all corners of the globe remember?**


	10. mostly filler, yah

**School starts again on the 3rd, so updates are going to get even slower, expect month long updates from now on (Horrifying huh?)**

* * *

"Send off the sensor rocket." A group of scientists were gathered in a small camp before the large region od radiation blocking westward travel into the Mohave for hundreds of miles north and south. Right now they had a small rocket with a bunch of radiological gadgets strapped to it being launched into the most recently made wasteland around.

The head scientist of the group peered at his pip-boy 3000b, which had some science modules programmed in, and observed carefully as the rocket soared through the air. The levels of radiation were extremely high and seemed to only get higher, but after about three miles in it started to notably drop in intensity, but the rockets batteries ran out of juice before it could go any farther than four a half miles in.

Typing in the results the scientist rubbed his chin, thinking carefully. Meanwhile one of his assistants came up to him.

"So sir, what were the results?" The man frowned slightly towards the wasteland in front of him.

"Even in the most advanced radiation suits and using the best current gene tonics, popping radaway every few minutes, the expedition wouldn't make it passed the first half mile. The radiation is just too intense. Their must have been very recent, what's the term, "dirty" nukes ignited here. Since this would be relatively recent and it is so close to some of the old legion villages we'll have to assume some of the prisoners of war know something bout this." His assistant scratched his head.

"But sir, there is barely any prisoners left. Most died fighting and anyone who managed to be captured are either too stubborn, even faced with torture, to give up any information the legion had. Even the former slaves don't know anything, as the legion didn't make a habit of telling slaves anything nor did they really transport them anywhere" The assistant turned away and started muttering something about barbarians who don't even use audio diaries.

the had scientist sighed and flipped a small switch on his upgraded pipboy, man did he love the upgrades.

"-Message to the Empress, it appears that radiations suits will not be sufficient for crossing the radiation. Although radiation levels do not exceed that surrounding vault 87, it is far up there, up to around 500 rads per second. It appears the southern expedition may need to be cancelled... for now. End message-"Flipping back the switch he watched a little loading bar appeared, then when it finished he sighed again and walked back to his equipment, preparing to leave.

* * *

Onto the northern expedition, they had discovered something very interesting.

"What the hell is this thing?" The scout team stared out at the gigantic wreck of a Zeta type mothership. The crash site looked to be a few years old, but the material it was made from looked shiny still. When a scout was sent out to investigate she reported that it appeared to be made of aluminum, which raised the question of how it managed to survive reentry without melting into slag.

The location of the ship (of obviously alien, or strange pre-war corporation, origins) was sent back to the empress.

* * *

Eleanor set down both reports, having just finished both.

"Hm, ok then. I'll have to send a couple science teams to the ship, can't leave such an obviously important resource sitting around. As for the radiation... I'm going to have to speed up research into those radiation tonics" Eleanor wrote down a few orders, twice the money for the gene tonic research and a team for the ship, simple enough.

Eleanor spun her chair around so she could look out of the large circular to her new office. She now had one of the highest offices in Rapture so she could see the light from the surface making a beautiful picture of the ocean she lived in. She smiled as she watched a whale shark pass by, still impressed by their evolution into a truly predator species. Many normal sharks and largish fish swam away at the now imposing site. Luckily frequency emitters kept the predators out of the fish ranches and the ranch fish in their plots (In case you were wondering)

A beep sounded at her intercom and she sighed. Answering it she asked.

"What is it?"

"_Empress, there is a man here to see you. He says he's from the alliance... though he just told me he's not with the government. Quite frankly I'm surprised he managed to get here._" Eleanor noted a small message appearing on the intercom's small screen -_should I call security?-_

Hmm, interesting.

"Let him in." The reinforced steel doors slid open with a hiss, and a strangely healthy looking man came walking in, considering he's from the wasteland this is surprising.

"Well this is a surprise, how did you get all this way to our most protected city?" The man snorted.

"Pft, as if. I just snuck into one of them spheres that you guys use. It did all the work getting me back, you should get to upping that little hole in security."

Eleanor's eyebrows rose, that was a glaring weak spot. She'd have to get that looked at as soon as possible.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is information, for you." The empress smiled, so that's what this is.

"And what information is important enough that you would, well not illegally but I will make it so, sneak into Rapture, and then walk right to the highest authority this Empire has?" The man grinned.

"Yah see. I heard some of your soldiers moaning about the lack of those mutants or whatever, those girls you guys call Big Sisters? Apparently it's getting hard to find orphans and parents willing to volunteer their kids for the job. Apparently you guys need kids below ten or something." Eleanor nodded slowly, while the big sisters were mostly sane now, and enjoyed the highest quality lifestyles because of being the most elite combat units and being on service permanently, people were of course unwilling to part with their children and most new mothers were also unwilling, even orphanages were a bit reluctant to allow the government to take the young girls. Eleanor herself didn't hate herself for continuing the process because the transformation was much easier and painless now, also no conditioning either.

In fact, they didn't even gather ADAM any more. They were instead injected with as many combat useful plasmids and tonics as Rapture has, then they started a military training program. The younger sisters got less workouts and more schooling on, well, the normal school stuff, but they also were taught military tactics, strategy, anatomy, psychology, foreign languages, anything that could possibly be useful for a commanding officer and a soldier was taught to them with the highest quality teaching. They were also expected to do moderate exercise.

Once the sisters would reach puberty Eleanor planned on them starting their physical training. they were to learn martial arts, how to use their dual blades (Like her own), how to kill people most effectively. They would train in the use of their plasmids too so they could manipulate them to the highest level.

Finally once they reached sixteen they would graduate and start as a big sister in training, learning under the current ones everything they couldn't learn from book or instructor. Getting experience on he field, and eventually be respected enough to be called a true Big Sister.

Blowing away her rambling thoughts, Eleanor listened as the man told her what he wanted to.

"Well, I may know where you can find a ton of kids pretty much free of radiation." Eleanor's eyes widened. Where in the wasteland could this be?

"I suppose you want something for this information?" The man nodded.

"I want 3000 bottle caps, you see I used to be from that place, unfortunately anyone over 16 is kicked out." Eleanor tilted her head.

"I will never understand you wastelanders' obsession with bottle caps of all things. Since the Empire doesn't use that I have a lot in store, for trading with the Alliance you see." She had her secretary bring the desired amount up to the office, the door opening again to reveal the overburdened woman carrying a bulging bag stuffed with bottle caps.

The man excited now, began to tell her everything.

"It's a place called little lamplight, Its pretty much an underground society run entirely by kids. Adults get kicked out. They mostly survive off of either cave fungus or traded good with outsiders. Their pretty bunkered down in there so you may have to use a bit of trickery." He paused. "Do you have a map of the DC region?" Eleanor nodded and opened a drawer, quickly finding the old-world map that she had marked with various landmarks, settlements, and interesting things.

He pointed to a spot on the map and Eleanor groaned.

"That's deep in alliance territory, I know they've started actually settling different areas and actually placing patrols through their territories and borders. And they've been expanding west, but very slowly." Eleanor looked back to the man who shrugged.

"Eh, it's not my fault for that, but as an interesting fact, I remember there being supermutants always testing the cave systems defenses from deep inside, I don't know how they got there though, some exploring kids said that there seemed to be prewar construction in there. Well, not in those words, but you know what I mean." Eleanor rubbed her chin and looked back tot he map, glancing around the exact area until the noticed that the place seemed quite close to vault 87.

"Is it possible? Maybe." She grinned back to the man.

"You may have given me the key to defeating the supermutants! If this cave system is connected with vault 87, then we may be able to finally get rid of this infestation permanently." She paused. "What's your name?"

He scratched his head.

"Snitch, why?" Eleanor grinned.

"Snitch, I offer Rapturion citizenship to you." He shook his head.

"Nah, I just got a ton of caps, and they're worthless here. So I'll go back to Bigtown and keep my mouth shut about what we talked about." He swung his well earned sack of caps onto his back and made his way out while whistling a tune.

After the doors closed Eleanor Called up some of her Big Sisters (Even though technically they are younger) and even some little sisters, she had a mission for them

* * *

Casil, a skilled Big Sister assigned to be a leader in whatever missions she was assigned to, crossed her arms as she stood next to three of her sisters and two of her little sisters.

"Yes Eleanor, what do you need?" Eleanor leaned back in her chair, glancing around at them.

"Its come to my attention that there is a place, called little lamplight, that has an abundance of children living there. I want you to go check it out and see if you can get them to come here. " Casil rose and eyebrow, it was obvious why she was so interested.

"You want more girls for your project right? Are you sure the process isn't as... painful?" Eleanor nodded firmly, she still remembered the doctors cutting into her stomach, not bothering with anesthetic because of the fact they couldn't get the slug to bond right otherwise.

"Yes, the girls can now be kept under while the slug in bonded. and they will get the best of what rapture can offer in education and living spaces etc."

"There is a secondary objective though." This caught their attention again, "Little Lamplight might be a sort of back door into vault 87, but I not sure about this, so you guys are to split up, one sister to protect the little ones will the rest of you explore the caverns, and if you find supermutants, kill them all and destroy the equipment they use to make more of themselves, but try to not waste the FEV tanks they have." They all nodded affirmative, so Eleanor got out of her chair and knelt down in front of the little sisters, both of them, redheaded twins.

"Hey guys, I need you to get the trust of those lamlight5 guys alright?" They nodded cutely, excited to see what the surface is like.

"Now, make sure not to wander too far away from you big sisters, and don't accept candy from strangers." Eleanor laughed and stood back up, looking back to Casil.

"You can use one of the special bathyspheres to get to rivet city quickly. You'll need to move quickly and stealthily because you'll be in alliance territory, and make sure the little ones aren't harmed." the big sisters nodded.

"good luck"

* * *

"They've really upped their security huh?" Casil glanced behind her to Cindy and Masha, who were carrying the twins in their old baskets. They had replaced their old gear with what Eleanor wears, but they still had the baskets stowed away, bad memories are things you sometimes won't throw away.

They had to avoid three patrols just getting to little Lamplight. And Casil was unimpressed by the small cave entrance. though the childish warning sign strung about brought back memories of when she did the same thing.

Walking into the cave, letting down their sisters, the big sisters eventually came across a makeshift yet sturdy wall blocking their way. suddenly a kid with a helmet on popped his head up over the wall and pulled it back as fast as it was out.

"Go away stupid Mungos... wait a second." He popped up again, looking at the twins who had their armed crossed and looking at him curiously.

Why you got kids with you?" Casil crossed her arms.

"Their our little sisters jackass, let us in." He glared at them.

"Yah, insult the guy with the key, suuuure. Try and get it if your so smart mungo." Casil didn't really have to try hard as she leapt up over the wall, landing next to the little brat. said brat aiming his gun at her and shooting her in the kidney, but her regeneration would take care of that easily.

"Pft, that all you got? come on girls, waters fine." the others jumped up, Masha bringing the twins up with her. The kid indignantly huffed.

"As mayor jack of little Lamplight order you to stop!" Suddenly both his arms were grabbed from behind by the twins, the first one, Laira, giggle at him.

"Oh look, he thinks he's a mayor!" The second, Fiona, outright laughed.

"Yah right, I'll be empress before this guy's a mayor of anything."

Jack tried to free his arms and when he spoke his voice came out a bit shaky.

"h-hey, stop it! I am the mayor you stupid traitors!" Masha suddenly lifted both Fiona and Lair and the scruff and sighed.

"You were supposed to get them to _trust_ us not hate us you brats." They just giggled and jack backwards crawled away and this made the group notice they had drawn and audience. Casil took off her helmet and waved at them smiling.

"Hey there! Want to come join us?

* * *

Codex

2282- the crashed mothership from the lone wanderer's battle in space is discovered, scores of science teams or sent over and the crash site is fortified for the simple reason that anything stolen from the ship is knowledge lost-

-the radiation protection tonic project has its budget doubled, massive improvements are made and research suggests that the first goal of being able to take 200 rads per second is close at hand-

-The Empire learns of little lamplight and sends a big sister team to try and get the children into the sister program. After a week of convincing twelve girls are brought back to Rapture. A raid is planned for later but it cannot be commenced because of alert border patrols-

-The northern expedition is reinforced by the south, and three massive teams go all over the continent-

-The third northern team discovers a tribe made of truly Native Americans, it appears the Ojibwe tribe of Fon du Lac reservation had seen the war coming and had pooled resources with many other northern tribes to construct their own vaults, only three finished completion though. But the vaults were larger than other ones and not one an experiment, so three entire tribes (About ten thousand to a hundred thousand each) managed to survive the apocalypse-

-The Ojibwe tribe, who have managed to hold on to a lot of prewar technology and have already rebuilt the city of Duluth, the harbor town a major resource, are engaged in talks to join the Empire. Bad history with Pre-war America makes them vehemently refuse though, but offer much trade and friendly relations-

-The other two tribes, having built other major cities back up for themselves, offer complete copies of their technology but refuse to join also, centuries of American repression stops any chance of land grabs from them, border patrols are almost quadrupled with the discovery of the empire-

-The schematics for water purifiers for each tribe is traded for massive stores of military land vehicles tribal gangs had stolen in the chaos before the war. this begins a friendly and mutual trade partnership for many years to come, and the three tribes will always remain independent-

* * *

**Yes, I just made my tribe survive for completely selfish reasons, DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Actually, this is as close to a self insert for this story I am going to have, you see, back before the war I got my tribe to start worrying about nuclear war, and tribal members were encouraged to group up. Eventually with much struggle and the help of many other tribes (Most who didn't get vaults in the end...) My tribe and two others (that I haven't named because I barely know anything about other tribes) made our own vaults... :)**

**(completely fictional)**

**If you don't like that... go f*** yourself.**

**In other news, do you like what I did with little lamplight? Don't worry, the Empire will get all of the pearls in that clam shell of a cave system if I have to break the fourth wall to do it! (Not that far, but yah)**

**Now, as for school... D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**** I don't wanna go back to that hellhole! the food is nice but that is the only thing that is nice bout it!**


	11. Dont forget the little ones!

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**Codex-**

**2282-Alliance raider repression patrols spot in the light of day a group of Big Sisters carrying a few children each right out of Alliance borders, reports make their way to Xana and subsequently to megaton, city 101, and the Republic of Dave. Anger sparks at this clear message of disrespect, kidnapping, and treaty breaking-**

**-Anger rises as more "sightings" are revealed, instead hoaxes by intimidated wasteland settlers made to make the Empire look bad, and cause tensions to rise further between the Empire and the Alliance. The Empire controlled Brotherhood of steel protecting the only major source of water in the wasteland is reevaluated, and after talks of placing control of the treatment facility into the alliance's hands fail (Because it is in Empire territory and right next to rivet city) An attack force made of Megaton's small militia is sent to take control by force before Overseer Xana can stop Moriarty-**

**-Xana fears retribution and calls all non-essential personnel in the well developing farms into City 101 and locks the city down, mindful of Imperial revenge-**

**-Megaton militiamen attack the water purifier and are decimated by Rapturian marines station there. Eleanor orders an immediate vengeance attack on megaton-**

* * *

Staring down the closed gates of megaton with contempt Marine commander Steve Arnold growls out one word

"Attack" Missiles come flying into the gates and bombard the area for about a minute, the gatehouse completely destroyed by then A mixture of marines and army, all that they had on hand at the time, were sent through the hole and told to kill any militiaman they saw. The nuke was the first thing secured to avoid a "fuck you I'm taking you with me" situation and the city is taken in one hour.

The occupation of Megaton was never a worry ever since all Brotherhood knights and paladins had been recalled to the citadel, it is the inevitable attack by the other two allied cities that worried Steve's higher-ups.

In fact, city 101 should be the first one to be attacking, but Steve was confused as to why they weren't here yet, then it donned on him, the alliance had avoided conquer by empire because of the high casualty rate of attacking their cities, but since losing their brotherhood benefactors the alliance was effectively crippled.

A cruel grin spread across Steve's face, this little hole right in the middle of empire territory was going to be gone soon, especially since citizens died during the purifier attack. The Empress protects.

* * *

The misshapen heap of badly made concrete buildings that was the Republic of Dave, small boxes of concrete build close together and even on top of each other gave it that futuristic slums feel. Even so, the simple reinforced concrete wall surrounding the small city was formidable enough to take a few hits from missiles, but stood no chance against a Fatman. The joint marine army force had nuked the walls towards the back and swarmed their way inside, using door to door tactics to make sure to secure the settlement.

Then the peasant's palace, for what else could the Presidential Palace be called with its haphazard construction from concrete slabs and the occasional exposed rebar. Even though it was three floors high and expansive with a few towers dotted about it, it was still a bit shit.

Attacking it had been much more of an issue, as Dave put far more value on his family than the "Squatters" that made up the population of his "Nation", the Palace had the most advanced protections they could scavenge. Turrets and rocket turrets were randomly placed all about the outer wall, and they even had a force field system that would block off the many hallways in strategic points that would activate in the event of a lockdown.

The royal guard was all in formation like the old civil war infantry, tight-knit formations with the front row knelt down while the back stood up. they all fired their high-powered hunting rifles in unison and managed to wipe out a small wave of troops. A well placed grenade killed them all though.

When the invaders reached the first force field right over the main doors that were basically concrete double slabs on hinges, hot tar made from two hundred year old asphalt started falling on them and they couldn't reach the mechanisms for the force field.

So instead another mini-nuke was launched at a random bit of wall, and the troops poured in. Many robots stolen from Canterbury commons and reprogrammed to serve Dave assaulted the troops as they made their way through the palace. Dave's many MANY children pulled out plasma pistols when each one was found but were eventually capture, or in some cases killed, and two of his wives ran while the third unloaded a full magazine from her 10mm submachine gun before running for the panic room herself.

Eventually, Dave himself appeared before them decked out in a suit of T-41b power armor that had been heavily modified by his genius little girl, who had added multiple power packs to the back to move the extra weight added by the many new layers of steel. The armor was so bulky that he moved at a leisurely walk speed at full speed. A miniguns attached to his shoulder started spewing bullets while his favorite "light" machine gun, originally made in the west before the great war but had somehow made it into his hands, fired down waves of imperial soldiers.

Eventually they had to resort to using a mini-nuke in-doors to take him down (AN: "blink blink"), and Dave went out in a blaze of glory.

With the Republic of Dave taken, the Empire gathers its regional forces for City 101, wary of the explosive devices they had been using so effectively being used against them at the vault born city.

* * *

Xana was at her desk with her head in her hands. Toshiro was leaning against the corner with an even more serious than normal look on his face, while Sergeant RL-3 hummed contemplatively, thinking hard on strategy.

"Damnit, why did Moriarty have to be so FUCKING STUPID!" Xana abruptly stood up knocking over her chair as she started pacing.

"I told him so many fucking times that the Empire is too fucking large and powerful to fight but he just laughs it off! Bet the bastard's dead now. I know they'll be coming here since they attacked the Republic, obviously seeing this as an attack by the Alliance instead of by Megaton." Sigh, Xana picked up her chair and flopped down into it, letting her head fall backwards to hang there while she thought, speaking again but more calmly.

"I know that they'll make it through our mini-nuke bombardment, and even if we hold off the attack they'll just keep coming with their trigger happy, ridiculously large population. The only way..." Xana closed her eyes, she had worked so hard to make this city, HER city. Parting with it was almost unthinkable.

Almost.

_Sigh_ "Toshiro, will you still follow me even if I am no longer a lord?" Toshiro looked up and nodded, speaking slowly so his translator could keep up.

"_I have sworn myself to you and you are still strong, sacrificing your power to protect your people is more honorable than anything that my former lords have done before. I will stand by you for that if nothing else. My sword is still yours."_ With a respectful nod, he went back to his pseudo meditation while Xana gave a very small smile at his loyalty.

Glancing at the handheld radio that Eleanor had provided early on in their dealings, she sighed and picked it up, steeling herself for what she was about to do

As soon as the personal line to Eleanor was connected, an obviously curious Eleanor on the other end, Xana sighed sadly and spoke.

"I surrender."

* * *

codex- (Already?!)

2282-Empire Soldiers marched through the streets of city 101 in a show of force, the empress herself observing as the overseer's office was destroyed and the militia building torn down to be replaced by an Imperial Garrison barracks-

-The newly made Imperial flag of Rapture, a simple golden gear with a space in the middle with a golden R in the center, on a darkened navy blue background, was being attached to every building on the main streets. Many more copies of the flags were being sent to Flagstaff and Rapture-

-With the "peaceful" Occupation of City 101 complete, Eleanor renames it Forge City because of it's heavily weapons production based industry. With the complete and utter surrender of all territories and ownerships Xana had given Eleanor the Pitt too, but the people there were a bit less welcome to that fact so it was heavily populated with military police-

-With the discovery of Duraframe from the Overseer's archives, Eleanor herself starts making schematics for a new setoff armor, but sets it aside until she finds a way to produce the alloy-

2283- The new gene tonic is finished, now anyone who takes it will have a resistance to 150 rads per second for life, effectively removing most issues with living in an apocalyptic wasteland for the Empire-

-A small team injected with the new tonic is sent through the radiation field with lightly armored advanced radiation suits, which can block 200 rads. Rad-x is injected regularly through the trip but the use of three fusion Humvees allow the team to make it through without much issue-

-The Colorado river is discovered and as such Hoover Dam, with it being night-time the scouting troops can see the lights of New Vegas in the distance, and make out the heavy amount of guards on the dam-

-Vegas forces spot the suited scouts and fire upon them, thinking they are somehow legion scouts. this marks a few small skirmishes with a few more teams being sent through. The courier, Queen of Vegas, comes to the dam to resolve the issues a small Imperial attack group gets ready to attack-

* * *

**Yes short chapter, but I REALLY wanted to get to New Vegas already! In a couple more chapters we'll hit mass effect and it will really get down!**

**For those who voted for the response Vegas will have and receive don't worry, your wishes will be granted :)**

**I just had to give Dave that instead of the more realistic cowering in a panic room, the guy was awesome enough to get two wives so I got to hand this to him at least :)**

**Don't expect updates to be this fast again, or if you do want it expect them to be just as short if not shorter. I just happened to be in a hard work mood!**


	12. NCR's regrets

**The courier is named, finally!**

* * *

Kicking the stand into place on her rebuilt fusion motorcycle the courier climbed off at the entrance to Hoover dam with E-DE bobbing along happily, the men on guard got a good look at the leader of Vegas.

She was a very tall woman, 6ft 3in, not born like that but instead her bones had been adjusted and reinforced when she got her new limbs, which were a dull grey but very strong metal, with saturnite nails on her left, now robotic, hand. (I've changed it to the left hand for... reasons)

Dark tanned skin showed how much she had wandered the Mohave, and her striking blue eyes showed brightly with cybernetic implants. Her dirty blonde hair was very messy, long enough to reach the small of her back, her bangs were long enough to cover her eyes but stopped at about mouth length, the strands moved enough to keep her eyes very visible.

She wore a rebreather hanging off her neck, which she would put on whenever she entered someplace that was enclosed, the upgrades to it allowed it to also filtered air when not underwater. She also wore a mk II stealth suit, with an easily removable brown ratty poncho over it that could make her blend easily into the crowd once she pulled her attached hood up.

She had a plasma defender on her hip and a 12.7 mm submachine gun on her back, right next to her Anti-material rifle. Her pipboy looked twice as bulky as it should, overburdened with as many upgrades and features as she could shove into and onto it. A specially made Saturnite machete was attached to her other hip, and a similarly constructed bowie knife was strapped to her boot.

Glancing around making the guards stand at attention, she heard heavy panting from behind her, and smiled at her two (adorable!) cyberdogs. Rex and Roxie had gone through some of the safer methods that Dr. Borous had experimented with on his pet, and they were both now bigger than her motorcycle and while she was standing their shoulder's reached up to her elbows. (in essence, they are freakin' gigantic)

Heavy steel plating that still managed to look all nice and futuristic had been added to their cybernetic parts, and their fur had been modified to be infused with iron like her own skin so their normal fur was coarse and hard to cut through and had a cool jet black color, but their underside fur remained soft and cuddly. Their teech and the bone and gums surrounding them had been replaced with hyper deadly Saturnite fangs and the bone with a complicated titanium system designed to allow their teeth to overheat for short moments, but not burn themselves. The entire skeletal structure had been reinforced and armored like her own, using super-strong ceramics and titanium when needed.

It showed just how awesome they were now that they could keep up with her on a motorcycle at full speed without becoming exhausted, even more so now that the road from Hoover Dam and New Vegas had been replaced with a smooth and enduring concrete road. (I hate asphalt, concrete FTW!)

Rex nudge her side and the courier laughed, the vigorously scratched them both behind the ears.

"Who's a good pair of overpowered cyberdogs, you are, yes you are!" The two guards at the entrance sweatdropped at the couriers antics but she eventually decided to enter, nobody daring to try and separate her from her beloved dogs and the laser armed eyebot.

* * *

The courier now sat in a comfy chair as the squad leader who first spotted the scouting party approached her, under her withering glare he snapped off a salute and stammered out nervously.

"Greetings Queen Levina. May I ask why you ordered me to come here?" The glare intensified, and his forehead started to sweat.

"You were the one to order the first attack on these outsiders, not thinking about the consequences nor even thinking at all! The Legion does not use such technology except for stealth operations, nor do they arm soldiers with _laser weapons! _I have half a mind to have you discharged for your stupidity if nothing else"

The squad leader's face was clenched to stop himself from losing face, but Levina pulled out her _D__efender_ and her next words came out icy.

"Or I could kill you now for getting Vegas into another war with a technologically sound entity that have advanced enough to have actual _vehicles_ for military use!" (Her own one is a special case) Levina lowered her gun and turned her back on the man, and slowly walked away.

"You will be stripped of your ranks and forced to go back to bootcamp, you will NOT be allowed to leave the military and will have to work to regain your rank again, dismissed recruit!" She slammed the doors behind her.

* * *

Levina had ordered all her soldiers to retreat into the dam, leaving herself to stand out at the place where the trucks always seems to approach from; on the other side of the river from the south.

Predictions had stated that they would arrive again to test Levina's defenses, having been doing so fairly regularly so far. She had a surprise for them. a few small hours later, passed by Levina's game programs on her pipboy that the thinktank had put full efforts into making, apparently making anything that had to do with computers was hard even for prewar minds.

She was distracted from her (Primitive) videogame by the sight of heavy and durable trucks approaching her location. Tbey slowed down after realizing she was the only one on the impromptu path they had been using. Levina used this chance to enact her plan.

Reaching up to her right ear she pressed a small button as wide as the ende of a pencil on her neck just under her ear and spoke, her voice being broadcasted by her inbuilt shortwave radio.

"Oy, you guys in the trucks. Yes I am hijacking your radio to speak to you." The trucks had stopped, obviously the inhabitants were confused.

"I am Queen Levina of the city-state of New Vegas and all the surrounding land within the Mohave desert, I am asking for a diplomatic solution to the recent conflict between our two peoples." That would shock them for sure, diplomacy in the radioactive wasteland? Unthinkable.

But soon she received a reply in her head by the same mean of all channel broadcast. It was a simple affirmative.

* * *

Lev stared dubiously at the picture that appeared in a small window on the "Imperial radio" that had been given to her to converse with their empress. Apparently they were an empire, but Levina suspected she would get all the information she wanted soon. A young yet strong female voice came out the the radio, with a hint of silkiness to it that confused her.

"Greetings Queen Levina, I am the Empress of the Rapturian Empire, it appears you want to speak something other than 'killkillkill'" The morbid amusement in the voice hid an anger that Levina could easily recognize, the anger that bubbles up when your people are killed by an enemy.

"I apologize for that. You see, there is a nation of slavers emulating ancient rome that we are still mortal enemies of, this nation is called the Legion and my soldiers are still jumpy after the second Battle for Hoover Dam in which we won our independence from another major power." A hum came from the radio as Eleanor thought this over.

"We have...lets say, 'encountered' this legion that you speak. In fact, I was the one to personally behead Caesar in his cute little fortress while the dead bodies of his royal guard lay dead around me..." A blissful sigh could be blatantly heard but Eleanor quickly snapped out of it, Levina could almost_ feel_ the blush from the radio.

"Ehem, sorry about that. Anyways, I do believe I am willing to believe your story, but there is a small issue. We have been using an expeditionary force of soldiers to scout out and mark territory for the empire to attain, yet your kingdom seems to be the only, lets say, port in the storm so to speak. I say we come to an agreement so as to benefit both or people and safe passage for my expeditions" Alice glanced to the east, then to the west.

"There isn't exactly any free land to claim west of here, the NCR, New California Republic, stretched all the way to the pacific and a fair bit north and south from their center too. Your better off going north or south from legion, or former legion, territory."

"Hmm, that is a problem. I've got an idea, would you like to join my Empire" Levina rose a brow at that.

"This is a sudden question, and I like my position of queen right now."

"I was thinking of a setup that I've planned for three specific cities up north. I was thinking of making Vegas an independence self-governing kingdom that is still a part of the Empire, but has a lot of freedom. Would that be agreeable?" The offer still was a bit much for her, but suddenly Levina had a greedy glimmer to her eye.

"Perhaps, but there is one condition that must be met for this to ever work." A self-satisfied grin spread across her face as she spoke.

"You will assist us in destroying the NCR."

* * *

2283- The kingdom of Vegas and the Rapturian Empire enter a pact for peace and unification with the requirement to wipe out probably the last democracy in the world, the New California Republic-

-New Vegas becomes the only independent city-state in the Empire and it's surrounding lands and itself is considered under the full authority of Queen Levina-

-Big mountain and a copy of the Think-tanks' contract is turned over to Eleanor, and with a "Big government" to serve again, the Think-tank finally returns to their pre-war glory, although Levina still has her personal projects and contracts for herself-

-Rapture begins to incorporate the stealth corps of Vegas into itself, establishing the Imperial Stealth Corp-

-The two new empire species are both quite surprising to scientists. Deathclaws are epic stealth operative but can only use special types of melee weapons. They appear to prefer rural type living arrangements, owing to their awkward size and shape.

-The formerly hated, yet still discriminated against, supermutants join the empire, Although the empire starts to realize that the east coast supermutants were completely different and insane compared to the at least relatively sane first and second generation mutants. And with the gender and intelligence reinvigoration research halfway completed, ADAM and the always advanced genetic knowledge of Rapture is used to speed up the project significantly, it is thought to be finished within a year-

-Rapture installs Imperial Police stations in every major city, replacing the old military police. They will utilize the same equipment and training that Vegas did, except now dogs are becoming very popular again for K9 units-

-Relations hit a slight hiccup as the Empire's strict drug laws are forced on Vegas, the surviving Families attempt to start dealing under the table but Levina sets her police and securitrons on the remaining families, enforcing herself as the final ruler of Vegas. Companies take control of individual casinos and with the new revenue and swarms of Imperial gamblers more casinos are planned to be built-

-In the empire prostitution is becoming increasingly regulated but not enough for it to be illegal, brothels are very popular ad the only place a prostitute can legally work, but in Vegas it is completely unrestricted (Interesting tidbit, _shrug_)-

-Tandi is now biologically 15, scientists have learned so much from the past short years and finally Tandi is sick of being cooped up in the grounds, she very publically announces her return to the world with governmental and scientific confirmation that she is indeed Tandi, just a month later she is again running for president-

-Tandi wins the Election by a landslide and is again president. She immediately moves to remove the republic's corruption and building up the military to properly protect each city, public works are begun to help bring up NCR approval with the citizens-

2284-At the first day of the new year, like many important events, The Empire formally declares war on the NCR across all radio frequencies and immediately strategically placed stealth teams bring down the various defenses of important NCR settlements. The expected panic and confusion is far less than expected though, as efficient NCR troopers deal with the issues and fight off any teams that were discovered. A response to the Empire is broadcasted back to Vegas, voiced by the president herself.

"Bring it on"

Although Tandi is confident at first, the defeat at Hoover dam less important than the fact that the enemy is on home turf, the NCR is shocked by the sight of numerous retrofitted civilian planes using laser, tesla, and plasma bomb weapons on Republic towns. This paves the way for Empire soldiers to take over and occupy the cities-

-Angered by the massive assault by the Boomers, Tandi sends a force of NCR Veteran rangers to attack Nellis air force base, the artillery barrage that would have destroyed them was avoided by the fact that they sniped Boomer members from very far away. Anyone they could see was killed, men women and children. Eventually a power armored security force killed off the rangers, but the Boomer immediately throw concerns to Levina about Nellis' security-

-A concrete wall is begun to be made at Nellis, but continued ranger attacks slow construction-

-Tandi plans a massive attack on Vegas, as Empire towns are out of her reach-

-The Great Siege of Vegas begins, NCR forces had managed to clear a way into the Mohave through the 95, a new supply line is created and troops begin to haul in artillery while launching rocket launchers and Fatmans, grenade launchers and red glares, anything to bring down the recently made heavy concrete walls of Vegas. Long range artillary shells all the way from Nelson airforce base, with coordination from Vegas officers, help to erode invading forces. The real victory happens when a massive flanking force of Supermutant volunteers from Jacobstown hit the invaders from behind, sowing confusion and decimating the NCR's forces, thoroughly getting rid of a vast majority of discrimination against them-

-After a few months NCR cities are falling left and right, and their forces are focused on defence of the major, founding cities now. Boomer air-raids reek havoc on the cities, and somehow the Hub has been nuked, but in reality recent attempts to install a fusion reactor were interrupted by an air-raid, and it went critical. Tandi panics and try to utterly destroy Vegas and thoroughly nuke the rest of the east in an attempt to stop any more perceive nuclear attacks before the Great War is repeated, but attempts to have the NCR's small and almost abandoned nuclear stockpile launched fail and only one ICBM manages to be launched at Vegas. It is shot down with the same defence system that House had used so many years ago from a very far distance, but radiation concerns are answered with massive truckloads of the finally mass-produced new gene tonics, giving the common citizen massive resistance to radiation-

-Tandi realizes that she not did not only get increased growth and cool eyes rom the FEV treatment but she is also starting to develop weak telepathic abilities, though investigation is ignored for current military issues-

-Imperial control now reaches into the inner lands of the NCR, only shady sands and neighboring towns and cities still remain under Tandi's control-

-The NCR declares a complete surrender, Rapture has won...

* * *

Extra codex

-Xana is eventually selected as forge city's second mayor through majority vote, and starts a vast campaign to regain the city's former name-

-Tandi is imprisoned as a prisoner of war, but treated fairly well even as she is extensively examined because of her unique traits-

* * *

**And that's a wrap, wasn't expecting for Tandi's re-emergence to be so... anticlimactic, but that's how it goes I guess.**

**But with this, most of America is now under Imperial control, and soon, very soon, mass effect will come into play! :)**

**Hmm, lots of ANs this chapter...**

**JUST... A... FEW... MORE... CHAPTERS!**


	13. Japan 1

**Oh man, school really sucks, at least I'm caught up for once and can write now.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter of a fanfic based on various franchises I DONT OWN. (****Just making sure lawyers don't mini-nuke me, I don't think I've done the disclaimer until now...)**

**By the way, a few months have passed in the story since last chapter...**

* * *

Eleanor yawned as she walked into her office, morning paperwork is the worst.

And as it is such, she pushed it aside and looked over the more interesting expedition reports, the reinforced northern expedition is doing well, the borders of the three tribes, (the Ojibwe, Ottawa, and Potawatomi, they formed the Three Fires Confederacy), were finally established, they controlled the entirety of Lake Superior, most of what used to be minnesota, and some of the other lands surrounding the great lake and portions of the other ones.

the three tribes had established a multi-tribal city classified as the confederacy's capital on the Isle royal (The big island in the middle of Lake Superior) and had sculpted the center of the island into a large city, using only the stone on the island they had formed the foundations and lower parts of the first floors of buildings, then massive amounts of logs from long dead, but exclusively strong, trees made large log buildings that had tribal carvings all over them. A gigantic and complicated fountain was in the center of the island, covering the gaping hole of the stone quarry that had made the city. The fountain covers the main pumping station for the sewers and fresh water (Don't worry there separate).

Eleanor had visited the city and found it quite beautiful, if not her architectural taste for either utilitarian style or art deco, but it was still beautiful.

But for now, back to the expedition.

The Canadian expedition was boring, even though America had annexed it, not very many of the high level techs were discovered there, eventually they made it to Alaska, and the massive amounts of artillery, vehicles, military infrastructure, and general fortress feel of the place prompted Eleanor to have Anchorage settled and rebuilt, simply because it was so defensible from any possible enemies.

Of course, since it was hard to farm plants in Alaska's short summer, she had enough Brahmin and Bighorners, with slight genetic treatment to withstand the cold and almost nuclear winter temperature (They grew thick fur and such), and had massive greenhouses constructed (Which would operate for 80 percent of the year, most growing being done during the endless day). Though people's main diet would still be meat, they still needed plants, if only until Scientists got the time to make a treatment so that a person coud be completely carnivorous or vegetarian (shrug)

Chicago had finally been explored, but it seemed that the remnants of the Enclave had been gathering their forces, so the nearby confederacy decided to help her forces destroy them in exchange for sharing the technology they find (the tribes don't like Americans, purist and racist ones even more so)

They had discovered the secret to making Duraframe, the main ingredients were titanium, tungsten, and carbon and a lot of other fractional ingredients, plus the completed vertibird blueprints.

Cleanups in the NCR was doing well, but many people simply were moving to the Vegas Empire or to the eastern territories, nuclear radiation not worth dealing with as even though the price for the radiation tonics were stable and affordable like a car would be to a pre-war person, many choose greener pastures in the capital wastes where farming jobs were rapidly opening for business, experienced farmers hoping to led their expertise.

Done with the reports, having read a bit into the past to entertain herself, Eleanor noticed a letter come to her personal Pneumo (It had a special casing designed to withstand even a mini-nuke going off inside it). Frowning as these things were usually important, she pulled out the message from its tube container.

The Pneumo system was being used to transport the Morse code translated messaged that were sent from satellites, they used it because it put less strain on the few satellites that were working right now (Eleanor REALLY want a space program up and running soon, if to activate and repair satellites if nothing else)

~My lady, a scout ship has not reported back for over a day, we are going to investigate and keep you updated as we go, knowing our luck this will be important~ Eleanor leaned back in her chair and crossed her hands together, opening a direct channel for constant surveillance

* * *

After a few hours, having sent the scout ship a fair distance away, the navigator started to notice some blips on the radar

It showed a similarly sized ship to their own cruiser, and curious, captain Arthur walked to the mounted binoculars and gazed through, spotting a chilling sight.

A naval warship was towing the ship they had sent at them, Empire soldiers on deck being transported into the foreign ship's hold by other figures, but from what the captain could tell they were wearing white uniforms with blue trims.

"Ok people, looks like we may have a hostage situation on hand. All ahead full and aim those guns!" With various affirmatives the cruiser made its way towards the two ships, and Arthur realized who the sailors were.

They looked to be Asian, and by the white flag with a red sun on it he could tell that they were Japanese. Rapid fire shouting could be heard from them as they approached with guns aimed,.

The Japanese ship turned its own double barreled cannons towards the cruiser, while the cruisers triple barreled cannons, with their orange glowing magnetic accelerators (Cheaper and older versions of gauss tech from the Rapturian civil war) loomed ominously towards the Japanese ship.

Both ships slowly stopped until they were side to side, the old American ship with its many cannons faced the much newer looking bu t less armed Japanese ship threateningly, while Someone came out of the bridge towards the railing.

It looked to be a towering figure wearing a white greatcoat with gold trimming that had "Eternal glory" in kanji on his back (Think of the anime one piece and the Naval captain rakns and above's uniforms from it.)

The man glowered at the low quality clothing the Rapturian sailors were wearing (A navy uniform not yet having been made, focus being put on armor and weapons for the military) and spoke in Japanese through his personal radio, going on all channels.

"_W__ho are you who would dare aim weapons upon a vessel of his Imperial Majesty?! Speak now or be fired upon!"_ After the captain's translator quickly whispered the words in his ears Arthur felt a bout of patriotism course through him.

His translator spoke his words.

"_We_ _are subjects of the Empress Eleanor Lamb_ _and her Rapturian Empire"_

Pausing so his translator could keep up, he continued.

"_The Empire rules the entire north American continent, most of the British isles, several coastal cities of Africa, and are starting to explore past the Panama canal into South America_."

Stopping, Arthur looked across the fifty meter gap of ocean at the other Captain, who puffed with pride and sailors started running around.

"_Then you have prepared the wastes for the Great Japanese Empire's glory, unification and peace is now... so much closer." _Arthur's eyes widened as he heard the sounds of canons loading.

"Fire!" the mid 20th century style cannons that the Japanese ships were using packed a lot of punch as it was revealed that they were using explosive rounds, massive sections of the cruisers deck and hull was ripped apart. And Arthur's eyes widened in even more horror as he saw metal hatches drop all along the Japanese ship's hull, revealing at least fifty fixed cannons readying to fire.

"I will not go out with a whimper!" Running back into the bridge, Arthur shouted to the panicked crew.

"Come on men, fire those cannons already! If we're going to die were taking them with us!" The gunnery officers nodded and signaled the cannon crews to fire.

With an incredibly loud sonic boom the magnetically assisted cannons fired, slamming their rounds right through the Japanese ship, piercing through the entire thing and out into the ocean. Alarms started blaring on the ship as water was pouring into the Japanese ship.

The samurai had already returned tot he bridge and the ungodly amount of broadside cannons fired, the explosive rounds hit the durable armor of the 300m year old ship, and the cruiser stood no chance as her entire crew were either blown to bits or shredded by shrapnel, the ship quickly sinking beneath the waves.

The battle was over in under a minute.

That would have been it for the expedition if the rest of this particular expedition group, about three ships, had not been watching from a distance. A few mini-nuke tipped torpedoes were launched at the ship then the exploration fleet went full steam back to Anchorage, panicked Morse code signals easily listened in on by the Japanese ship as they realized that reinforcements were being called in. The captain of the ship sent a coded radio burst to the imperial palace right before they noticed the torpedoes on the sonar.

The nuclear torpedoes hit the ship before it could get out of the way, taking out massive amounts of its hull underwater and combined with the partial flooding from the earlier attack the ship quickly began to sink. Sailors were jumping off the ship and slowly drowned alongside two sinking ships from both factions.

* * *

Eleanor's fist pounded a hole into here perfectly good desk as she raged, three hundred of her Navy sailors were killed in the aggressive attack, the reported sinking of the Japanese ship did little to ease her anger.

She may not seem like it most of the time, but even to her that many of HER soldiers dying is unacceptable! She immediately had her combined naval fleet fully armed, stocked, repaired (As much as they could) and the weapons at least upgraded with the old Rapturian magnetic accelerators, while the most powerful ships had their cannons replace with the newly developed Viper MkI class Gauss cannons, based on prewar schematics and the various gauss weaponry found throughout the wasteland. She even had the surface flagship outfitted with new and expensive Saturnite shredder rounds for the first assault.

After being refitted the ships made their way to the Panama canal, and several moderately sized groups were assigned to coastal cities and a large on to Anchorage. The rest of the massive fleet (Massive for a post apocalyptic world) made their way to where Hawaii was on their maps, looking to make a strategic military outpost before the Japanese could.

* * *

codex

2285-

-Rapturian ships make their way to Hawaii, once the scout fleet (Consisting of two cruisers and a battleship) make it there they spot Japanese forces beginning to unload their ships, The scout fleet engages the single Japanese cruiser and cargo ship-

-The ships engage in combat and the less advanced but more numerous weapons of the Japanese ship allows it to sink one of the cruisers, a large weakness is recorded though as their broadside canons reload rather slowly(Owing to the massive amounts of ammo needing to be transported) and to build back up a barrage of cannon fire they need a full three minutes. The rest of the scout ships take aim and sink the vulnerable ship-

-Marines invade the unloading area and most of the Japanese arte taken prisoner-

-Pearl Harbor is rebuilt as fast as possible as the Imperial Navy rushes ships back and forth, most of them being old oil tankers refitted to carry construction material, and re-fortify the naval base-

-Concrete is made in bulk as rushed builders try and do a decent job as fast as they can, moderately sized groups of Japanese ships are spotted not far away-

-A trio of Japanese submarines approaches the harbor, mini-nuke tipped torpedoes are sent their way but the ships employ countermeasures and are even able to take a few hits, The subs surface and release dozens of missiles (Overweaponization will be a theme for Japan) and the individually weak missiles bombard the new military buildings and housings, but most are aimed at Rapturian ships, ten moored navy ships are temporarily crippled while three are destroyed. The subs are eventually destroyed with one escaping-

-Construction continues as more and more ships are brought in, the massive ships are still open to attack though so massive port hangers are created, basically concrete arched roves over a long stretch of water, providing space for dozens of ships at a time while being protected from torpedoes, espionage, and missiles by three feet of concrete, large companies for the material start springing up in the western imperial regions and many entrepreneurs move to Oahu to create more and more factories-

-Rapture deploys a naval force of fifty ships, including three newly made prototype ships using the rediscovered Enclave ally Duraframe as armor and gauss cannons-

-These ships are sent to attack any Japanese settlement they find, searching island to island and establishing or taking over territory-

-Japanese forces try to hold off Rapturian vessels from taking their colonies but it is soon established that Japanese ships are few in number-

-Large patrols protect the Japanese homeland so most of Rapture's efforts are put into the Malaysian and Pacific islands. fleets of imperial ships invade and occupy the various colonies and territories-

-A carrier launches its bombers (All boomer pilots at the moment) which are sent to Japan to assess the state of the country and attack with either conventional bombs or mini-nukes depending on the situation-

-Astonished boomers begin clotting the airways with messages about how _green_ the country is, living forests cover the countryside interrupted by rice paddies, nuclear weapon usage on or around the home islands is banned and scientists come up with new way of decimating cities-

-Plasma bombs are quickly invented, designed to disintegrate whatever it landed on-

-A second bomber force is sent...

Codex-Technology-

-Rapturian Empire-

-the Rapturian accelerator design was made during the civil war by inventive survivors trying to add a bit of kick to their weapons, it has since been refined and now almost triples weapon damage-

-Gauss cannons,-these cannons are based on both the pre-war abandoned design for the viper Mk I railgun and the Gauss rifles that can be found around the wasteland. Instead of just piercing right through a target the (Gunpowder propelled) projectiles have a shockwave that forms around them and it will spread out threw the target, essentially ripping three meter diameter holes in a conventional steel ship-

-Plasma bomb-this device was made shortly after it was discovered that Japan has a healthy ecosystem and massive forests. It is essentially a giant plasma grenade with a chemical explosive core-

-Great Japanese Empire-

-... no intel-

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I bit off a bit more than I could chew so I eventually decided to split the original chapter I had in half, less work in shorter time equals smiley face :)**

**I may have missed a few things that I was supposed to elaborate on in this chapter from the last one...**

**As for the reason they aren't using plasma or laser cannons? One word, "cheap", it is only cost efficient to put such things on planes at the moment, and they are also experimenting (For the simpler magnetic accelerators they can be strapped to any random cannon and make it three times better, which is why their popular)**

**Japan is going to have some unique tech, and will be epic for a time... **


	14. Japan 2

**Don't own warhammer 40k nor anything to do with marvel nor anything else that gets mentioned...**

* * *

The interrogation of captured Japanese sailors that had been recovered was going well. Various methods of interrogation ranging from pure torture to confectionaries were used to get as much information about japan as possible. And after they got all the information they could out of them most had a massive, and unsafe, amount of ADAM injected into them, they were killed, Then Eleanor took the ADAM and interpreted the knowledge that was gained.

The Nihon wa Umarekawaru (Reborn Japan... roughly) was formed from the anarchy following the great war, named as such to symbolize its rising from the ashes.

Even though Japan wasn't allowed to build nukes do to various treaties and threats, they had been forced to focus on defense. Massive amounts of conventional missile silos were built across the country aiming to disable or destroy from a safe distance any nukes or bombers launched towards Japan. Most of the project succeeded with only a few missiles and no planes making it through.

Most of the nukes had activated in the countryside as they were being thrown around randomly at that pint, but Tokyo was hit hard by no less than twelve nuclear ICBMs, several urban legends surrounded the place about zombie like creatures wandering in and around the decimated city but most didn't believe it, obviously they must be ghouls, but that mean the FEV made it to japan just like England.

She managed to find out about giant versions of prewar animals, more intelligent than their ancestors and far more dangerous.

At that point Eleanor focused on the military and government structure. There was no sign of the old republican government but no shogunate, so the Emperor had absolute power, but he had a council dedicated for day to day duties and maintaining laws that the emperor made.

The Emperor is chosen by the last emperor man for worthiness and their merit, right now the Daini no kōtei (Second emperor) was in power, at the age of 93.

The military is composed of some form of samurai, at least on the ground. There was no form of airforce but the Naval might of Japan far outpaced even Rapture's. Considering the fact that the Japanese ship even had that many broadside cannons was because they had conquered a lot of the pacific islands, Malaysia, Indonesia, the Philippines, and parts of northern Australia.

Also, the most powerful people before the emperor is the fleet admiral and the dai-shogun(The dai-shogun, in my sroty, is basically the general of generals, or head army general)

After getting as much information as she could, she had the bodies incinerated.

* * *

Off of the Oahu shore submarines stopped as close to the islands as they could. Hawaii's sonar detection grid wasn't set up yet, Rapture soldiers having focused on other things, still not used to fighting a naval war.

The submarines surfaced and missile hatches opened all long the top, the disgustingly overweaponization of Japanese ships could be seen in the submarine with it's at least one hundred missile tubes exposed, the watertight decking sliding to the sides to expose the tubes and the frames supporting them.

Suddenly all three submarines, each exactly the same, fired their entire salvos in a massive attack. The force of the missiles forced the submarines a few meters back into the water as a smokescreen enveloped them, hiding the submarines from the naked eye until they submerged again.

Rapturian soldiers erecting buildings and tents, loading and unloading ships stopped all work at the sound of the air raid siren. Troops ran for cover and braced themselves as a force of 1500 missiles bombarded the barely working port, ships sunk or exploded or both and the ground cracked beneath them as the three hundred year old port and city of pearl harbor was destroyed in a lone ruthless attack

* * *

In response to the terrible attack Eleanor ordered her entire invasion fleet towards Japan, Hawaii losing much of its value as all the infrastructure is now destroyed, all other ports having been bombarded that night.

Japanese ships though would swarm Rapturian ships if they were gathered together, and anything smaller didn't have the capacity to attack any of Japan's cities.

So, Eleanor finally had the carriers at Rapture, assigned as floating airports for the time being, spruced up a bit and sent towards Japan. Boomers had begun to train new pilots and instructors so that the empire wasn't too dependant on them for pilots, but the lack of plane production allowed Boomers to be the main pilots.

Pilot Achille (By the way, I made it so that boomers earn their names before they're called anything but kid or recruit) prayed as he readied himself to attack the first Japanese island.

"May Zeus guide my hands, protect me in your domain so I may bring glory to the Empress and the gods"

He was one of the rare Boomer Grecians (Greek pantheon). Readying himself, he gave a thumbs up to a techy and pushed forwards at the command, his beautiful hunk of junk he was flying, a small privet propeller plane retrofitted to be a fighter/bomber, smoothly ran down the carrier.

* * *

"All right then everyone, this is Colonel Achilles! Now we are going to arrive above the city of Kyoto, the capital, in a few minutes. I want you all to be dodging those defence lasers, and make sure to use those tesla cannons liberally! Were not the Boomers for nuthin'!" A crackling of laughter came over the radio as everyone had their bottom mounted tesla cannons aim to the buildings once they got in range, the bigger bombers preparing their plasma bombs and the smaller fighter/bombers ready to fight off any resistance and protect the bombers.

Soon enough missiles started flying at them from the tall spires spaced throughout the capital, the missiles chased the planed and several worried plots reported that evasive maneuvers couldn't shake them off, they had computer tracking somehow.(In case you didn't know, no one else in the world had the transistor except America, no computer could be small enough to fit in a missile)

Eventually most of the spires were shot down.

Achilles felt something hit his plane, the sudden depressurization alerted him to a breach and glancing behind him he screamed as a massive hand crushed his skull.

* * *

Major Zen spotted corporal Achilles' plane go down, quickly she reported what she saw.

"Achilles is down people, Achilles is down! I didn't spot a missile though!" She stopped herself as the heavy bomber shook, the_ lady of the lake_ was their best maintained plane and ran the smoothest of all their planes, something must have happened so she had her copilot take over and trekked out of the cabin.

Opening the door, Zen gaped at the ripped hull of the plane until she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, dodging out of the way of the massive hand she had fear written all over her face at what she saw.

It looked like a mixture of power armor and a robot, with a samurai armor theme to it(Imagine the silver samurai mech from the wolverine movie, exactly like that). The massive bulk of the machine ripped its fist out of the newest hole it had made in the Boomer's holy plane, and then drew an equally large katana from its hip.

At the sight of the plane's damage Zen felt a sort rage that she didn't know she had, Zen grabbed her Ripper and 10mm from her hips, shooting a full clip into the monster that didn't even move it.

With a contemptuous ease, the thing tapped the floor of the plane with its sword and Zen felt hundreds of volts course through her body, but as she had the electric skin tonic (She got electric shocks a lot during machine maintenance) it only fazed her, and she charged with her ripper.

The machine/suit thing didn't move from the shock of her not dying, and she ripped into the neck of the thing. Her prewar tool ripped out chunks of wiring and sparks flew, but it threw her across the room as it twitched around.

Calming down, the monster attempted looking around, but whatever it used for detection (As it just had a smooth plate for a face) was broken.

The machine stopping and going rigid, the head's neck let out steam as the head pulled back tot he back, the chest opening to reveal a severe looking Japanese man, he had a padded suit on to make him more comfortable in the machine. Drawing out a finely made katana with device on the back of the hilt letting out sparks he jumped out of the cockpit and got into a stance.

"_You ruined my _Colossus,_ now you will pay!" _

Of course Zen didn't understand a word of this, so she quickly shot him with her pistol but it appeared he wasn't as unarmored as he appeared. The wholes in his clothes showed a skin-tight armor, obviously of pre-war Chinese origin, that protected him from the bullets well enough

Zen wasn't a fighter, sure she was pretty much the best Boomer pilot in the entire tribe, but she hadn't earned her name by being rough, she was always the cool collected pilot who made flying look easy. She was frankly surprised that had managed to damage the machine as her hand to hand, well that left much to be desired, and compared to her current opponent, who had likely trained his whole life in melee combat, she obviously didn't stand a chance.

It's a good thing then that her copilot stunned the samurai from behind with a _Compliance Regulator_, the samurai not noticing him over the sounds of the plane and the crackling of his robot/suit's mechanisms.

Quickly the copilot ran back to his seat and brought then _lady _back up from her dive.

"Jeremy... did you just leave the _Lady_ flying alone to save a pilot?! Are you daft or what! And why do you have a police weapon?!" Zen huffed and gripped her nose, then brought out some rope kept for repairs and bound the samurai guy so that the interrogators could have him.

"Ah whatever. Now as for you, nobody gets away with hurting the _Lady_..."

* * *

The _Lady of the lake_ had to drop its entire load of bombs to optimize the weight and keep the advanced machine inside, and started its long trek back home to bring it back home. People started to call the machine a Mecha.

After the last bombs were dropped the planes returned home, Japanese cities covered with smoke.

* * *

On the eastern shores of Japan dozens of ships landed, releasing hundreds of marines, soldiers, and of course a large portion of Rapture's Big sisters.

Eleanor herself was leading the battleforce of big sisters (About fifty big sisters in all, the best)

The Japanese were quick to respond to this invasion and sent hundreds of samurai, the majority of them wore a yellow sort of power armor that wasn't entirely encased, but they were effective at blocking energy weapon and conventional weapons (It is essentially Tau infantry armor from Warhammer 40k, but the unarmored feet are in geta sandals and the tau symbol is replaced with a red sun) And they were armed with well made Shock-Katanas and a sort of primitive laser weapon that looked like a staff, many samurai would use them like staffs.

The standard shock katanas were woefully ineffective on most marines as they had electric skin gene mods, along with others. But the huge force of army soldiers generally didn't get gene mods and plasmids, so they fell quicker.

Towering over this swarm though were the elite samurai, samurai who had become skilled enough, respected enough, and were generally badass enough to earn the title of elite. They piloted the Mechas into battle. Hulks of silvery machinery but strangely agile in the open, like metal giant versions of the swarming samurai.

Unlike the normal samurai, who only had a sword and a laser staff, Mechas had larger more powerful katanas, wrist mounted machine guns, two missiles each on their backs, and devastating grenades that used plastic explosives instead of gunpowder.

As the two imperial forces clashed, many Rapturian troops began to notice shadowy blurs killing dozens of their own, it was the Neo-ninjas who made up the stealth, recon, and special forces of Japan. They were outfitted in black armored Chinese stealth suits with extra padding. and no head covering, instead a loose hood covered their heads and thin black cloth covered every part of their faces except the red glowing steampunk style goggles.

Stolen tech from both side before the war allowed them to be completely invisible.

A Mecha made its way towards some of the power-armored troops, launching a missile at them until he reached them, and then would swing his sword, if not cutting right through it would electrocute the soldier to death inside his own suit.

Most of the time it took heavy weapons or a Big Sister to take them down, and they knew it.

This battle is the largest one in the war, most of Japan's samurai are fighting here while other Rapturian forces capture as many villages, towns, and even cities as they could. It soon became truly evident that Japan is one of the most heavily populated landmasses in the world as the population is almost at 18th century levels

* * *

six months later.

Eleanor led a force of power armored soldiers into Kyoto, after having broken its defences over the course of the last month. She had been sending radio broadcasts all over japan ordering the emperor to surrender but the few time he chose to answer he would aptly refuse, siting that surrender was impossible.

Right now though he was paying for it, thousands of Japanese live dead, the almost the entirety of japan violently conquered, and the great city of Kyoto barely stands after hundreds of air raids and the month-long siege.

Using door by door tactics, Her forces killed every samurai they saw, forced civilians to stay inside, and slowly made their way towards the palace.

Eleanor took to the rooftops, using her helmet's comm to order immediate reinforcements as she sped her way towards the massive stone and metal palace.

She grit her teeth and used her telekinesis to rip the imposing steel doors from their frames. She let an inferno melt the beautiful and priceless gold decorating the palace, and burned the wood that formed the inner walls.

She walked down the main corridor with a hellish aura of flames surrounding her, random dust rocks and objects spinning around her, bits of water too.

Finally she reached the gold-plated throne room walls, and using those objects to smash the doors in, fire immediately spreading out into the room.

The emperor sat on his throne, bloodshot eyes showed that he had had no sleep anytime recently.

"And so you finally reach me, after conquering, burning, and taking my country you finally do it. Like a demon or goddess you have thrown your wrath onto my empire. And as we speak no doubt your forces are conquering my colonies as well." He closed his eyes, then stood up, Eleanor glancing around for any hidden devices.

"You may or may not know of how I came to be the Emperor" He smirked."The smartest, most patriotic, strong, and skilled person from the massive crowds of Japan. That is how this empire chooses its rulers. The last Emperor plucked me from the streets, a mere lower class citizen who showed these attributes, he raised me like a son and taught me how to rule, then he died of old age when we were still scouting at Australia."

Sighing, he stared into the porthole of Eleanor's helmet, then Turned his back and stood in front of his throne.

"I will not surrender, I can never surrender" Eleanor let her left blade slid out,"But I know another way..." Hem delicately picked up a metal object from his chair, then turned around and showed it to her.

"This is the symbol of the emperor after the end of the world, a simple thing. A simple gold circlet with our symbol the phoenix etched on the front, it has been with me for almost eighty years," He picked up the delicate looking circlet, designed to look flat against someone's head, presenting it to her.

"Eleanor Lamb, Empress of the ... great and mighty Rapturian empire." He paused, taking a breath as Eleanor widened her eyes, coming to a realization" I Name you my direct heir, and once you place this upon your head I will lose all of my former powers and either be killed by you or live my days as a normal citizen. By the word of the Second Emperor, so mote it be" He raised his eyes back up from the ornament towards Eleanor as she took off her helmet, Her eyes glowing an intense yellow from her focus.

"So this is the face of the new Empress of Japan." He held it towards her with both hands, and He placed it on her head. And as soon as it was there, a synthetic voice rang through the throne room.

"Power has officially been turned over to conqueror Eleanor, resetting calendar to 3rd era, Year zero. Orders?..." Eleanor was about to say something but a wet "Squelch" sound came at her. She spun around and saw that The Daini had run his katana thru his gut. His pained expression showed his pain as he slowly died.

"The world has no place for an old former ruler, rule wisely and just, Daisan no Kotei." Eleanor nodded and ended his pain with a swift stab to where the head connects to the spine. The Daini fell as Eleanor had the VI Proclaim across japan through whatever way that the people would trust that she was now officially their third empress.

"And now, we rest"

* * *

Codex

2283-The Rapturian Empire combines with the Great Japanese empire in a suprising final act of the Second Emperor. Imperial forces stop invading and start peacekeeping as news spreads thru the Japanese media.

Eleanor Changes Rapture's flag, changing the space inside the golden gear to a red background symbolizing Japan's merging, the gold R standing out brilliantly. This proves to be the final flag of the Empire-

-Imperial forces stop expanding for a year, focusing on reinforcing current positions and making Imperial lives better-

* * *

**Yes yes, go on, yell at me (Crowd erupts into righteously furious shouting)**

**Now, BE QUIET!... Ehem, I formally apologize for being too lazy (Not even writer's block, laziness) to finish this chapter before almost a month and a half.**

**Anyway, the first section of this story is almost finished, next chapter will be COMPLETELY codex, filling the space between now and first contact. it will also contain ship descriptions, weapon descriptions, space colonization, several menial things that the empire still has to do on earth, and various other guff.**

**Oh yes, and sorry for the multitude of author's notes, just making sure people can visualize this stuff :)**

**Now, don't forget to review, and don't worry, codexes are much easier to right, and as such I plan on having the next chapter out in a week or so, maybe less! (Unlikely...)**


	15. The long awaited info dump

**YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!**

**I'VE FINALLY UPDATED THIS FRACKING STORY!**

**By Science I'm so sorry it took this long to update this chapter (3 months and a day, fracking unbelievable!). Life and laziness got in the way...**

**Also Dark Souls... I don't think i need to explain more than that :P ... \0/ Praise the sun! \0/(Nah, Chaos servant all the way :P)**

**And now I'm onto Dark Souls 2, oh the humanity! (Get it? Get it?! I know someone gets it)**

**Anyway, this is the final leg before first contact, so bear with me here -_-**

**(Oh, and in this codex I'm being a bit more loose with the years)**

* * *

2284-Survey rockets are sent across Eurasia, the entire landmass is calculated to be dead, no plant life, no animal life. the only placed with life left are parts of the Mediterranean coast housing the very weak New Ottoman empire, their capital the painstakingly cleansed city of Mecca. (It was nuked just like the rest of them, but the New Ottomans used the last of their technology and resources to cleanse the city of radiation and rebuild. It now holds the majority of their population)-

-Routes north reveal, along the northern coast, a confederation of the former people of the USSR, they are weak and disease ridden as a result of the lack of food, resources, and high levels of radiation. they have only managed to mutate enough to survive off of the bear traces of FEV that made it to this side of the world.

-The Confederacy peacefully joins the empire, many people packing up and moving into Rapture itself or in the American cities to escape the cold. Japan is flooded with people wanting to move there from all over the world-

-The New Ottoman empire is reluctant but when Eleanor promises that Mecca will be allowed to mostly rule itself they agree to join the Empire, The few Jewish people holed up in Jerusalem also agree, as the same treatment is applied to Jerusalem, any person is allowed their as the only thing ruling it is a small police force and a council representing all the interested religions. (Oh yes, quite the melting pot...)

-With the chance for immigration Eurasia becomes almost completely abandoned except for areas close to Mecca and Jerusalem, as devout Muslims risk everything to keep their holy city alive and the Empire helps rebuild Jerusalem. They both become a light in the darkness for over two and a half continents. The Empire provides better radiation treatments and clears the surrounding territory of them too.

-In a rather quick takeover, the Empire pretty much steamrolls over Iceland, as they have no military only small militias are able to put up any fight. With the month-long invasion complete and the country secured, the city of Rapture is safe from both sides.

-Extreme Imperial pressure on Ireland prompts Ireland representatives to "elect" Eleanor president for life in a faux election, a way of keeping most of their individuality as a sovereign nation as the president is only one of many people in control of Ireland, though she does retain the right to veto.

-South America is easily taken over, the Amazon rain forest, covered with mutated and durable trees, is declared to be off limits to any form of sentient being as it produces, along with japan's rain forests, most of the oxygen to sustain the planet. Plans to make the entire continent into a nature reserve are made while many more trees are planted across the few wastes that south america has left.

-Africa proves to be a challenge, now almost completely covered in Deadland in the center, north, east, and the majority of the south. A thick jungle separates the war-torn western coast from the life devoid Deadlands. the many individual city-states ruled by warlords have to be conquered individually. But eventually the african coast is brought into the fold of the empire

-The rest of the planet proves to have little to no sentient life, so they are designated either regions or Deadlands.

-Full list of The Empress's Name and titles:

-Grand Empress Eleanor Lamb ne Rapture; Empress of the Rapturian Empire, Holy Empress of Reborn Japan, President for life of Ireland, and Heir to the New Vegas throne-

-She's called Empress Eleanor for simplicity's sake :P

2288- With no more conquering to be done, the Empress has the Empire focus upon rebuilding and repopulating Earth-

-Scientists have finished the gender serum for the Supermutants, who flock to the hospitals to be treated and they regain their former genders, although some like Faux and Dog/God refuse for some reason. Also for some reason regaining their genders allows them to regain their hair. The average hair color is white, grey, or silver, occasionally dark green or black with younger Supermutants. Apparently while they age extremely slowly their hair still goes grey at the same rate as a human's. Many males who wish to remain warriors shave their heads and females come up with interesting braids that keep their hair out of the way-

-Males generally look the same as the typical Supermutant, but the serum also fixed several problems with their postures and their faces are now more individual, some even show signs of their former racial identity, but not many-

-Females resemble Amazons in build, and have a higher degree of facial individuality than males. this is perhaps caused by how much more effort the serum has to use to make them this way-

-Supermutants generally start deciding to be called something else, and soon begin calling themselves Titans. Many people simply call them Supermutants or interchange the names, or if their being racist, "Muties"-

2286- Harold, the Treeminder's god, is officially studied by several geneticists. They quickly realize that with a bit of surgery and genetic treatments, he can be mobile once again-

-Soon after they say this, they discover that Bob, the tree that covers Harold, actually is sentient. It has a rudimentary nueral system wrapped around Harold's skull which feeds off of a portion of Harolds brain, and since 60 percent of the human brain isn't used, it uses about fifty percent to achieve sentience-

-Since this intrigues the Empress, she has the scientists come up with a revised plan. Since the tree is a sentient although symbiotic being, They have to make Harold and Bob be mobile while both being alive-

-Harold is told they can do this with a significant amount of risk to himself, but Harold desperately begs for the treatment-

-In a two month procedure, diggers have carefully unearthed all of Bob's roots and Harold's organs, circulatory system, and nervous system. With the help of expert surgeons and high tech equipment, they manage to reform his body and heart enough to fit it in his chest along with the rest of his spread out systems.

-His arms are unstuck from his body and reformed, using ADAM treatments to keep Bob healthy and transform the outer layer of the tree. Thick bark forms on the outer parts of Bob like armor. In the newly carved joints forms thick, leathery skin-

-The wood over Harold's face is reshaped until it resembles more of a wood carving of a strong, thick face than the misshapen face that was there before, using an old picture he had as a basic guideline. Then several parts are carved and reassembled so that Harold can again make facial expressions.

-Weeping Willow-like, very bendy, twigs are spliced to his head with the typical many but small leaves, genetically altered to provide as much solar energy to Bob as possible while covering no more than where hair is supposed to be, they give the facial hair region the possibility of growing a similar beard if Harold (Or Bob, guess they would have to agree on such a thing) wants to grow one-

-Flexible roots replace the large permanent ones from Harold's feet. They curl up and twist around his calves if not being used, but if Harold or Bob need to heal faster they can unfurl and dig themselves into the soils for about 3 feet (OR about a meter for everyone who isn't a dumb American :P)-

-Geneticists have wood carvers cut into the wood closer to Harold's original body, about two inches worth of clearance between tree and flesh, and splice in plant muscles (Discovered from vault 21) to increase Harold's strength so that he can move his massive bulk-

-And as a final touch, they use ADAM to make the plant parts less flammable, until they are just a bit more flammable then normal flesh-

-Harold is awoken after recovering well enough, and he walks for the first time in decades. He ran outside of oasis and tested his limits as much as he could before laughed an cried at the same time and tried to hug one of his doctors but luckily the doctor told him about his strength before that-

-Harold/Bob now stands at 15 feet tall, or about 4.5 meters. They had to do this so that his organs would fit-

-With the knowledge from the procedure a new treatment is made for ghouls, they can become like Harold in a year long process, with special seeds from Bob to form their symbiotic tree layer-

-Surprisingly a significant portion of Ghoul population undertake the treatment, it is a minority but a significant minority-

-This new group of people are called Druids by the Treeminders and the name spreads-

2289-Eleanor announces to the public plans to create a space program, the goal to fix, repair, and reactivate satellites in orbit and introduce new ones-

-Plasma thrusters, the design originating from Mister Handy thrusters, are introduced and plane producers who need faster rides start implementing them. As a plasma jet thruster only need electricity and access to the air this proves very lucrative-

-A new sport is made with the introduction of racing jets, propelled by plasma-

-On the subject of sports, blood sports like the Thorn's arena remain popular, and they actually become more public. A massive arena is built atop the original Thorn slightly resembling the roman Colosseum but built with thicker square columns instead of circular ones and no arches. A steel slanted roof covers the stands leaving the large arena area open to the sky-

-TV Eye-bots become more popular and mass produced as people wish to remain home to watch the fighting. The Thorn expands into other games too like racing and normal sports-

-TVs start having regular shows again, Thorn networks and the Imperial Broadcasting Station are the most recognized but simpler entertainment is on the rise again, with Japanese programmers introducing a new sort of show. Anime :) -

Sierra Petrovita finally uses the various formula and blueprints the former lone wanderer Mayor Xana had given her to create the Empire's first Nuka Cola factory, quickly paying off loans with the selling of giant crate of Nuka cola all over the Empire. As Nuka Cola machines begin to cover every street in the world Sierra becomes on the of the richest people in the Empire alongside Xana, Moira Brown, Empress Eleanor, and Brigid Tenenbaum-

2291- The first compressed air fueled plasma rocket is launched into orbit. Televisions across the Empire show a view of Earth not seen since before the Great War (Not including Xana of course)-

-Pictures are taken during the day and night as several communications satellites are brought online-

-On the return trip the copilot died due to crushed organs from the massive g-forces, safety measures are quickly assigned to newer rockets, internal suspension and better g-suits-

-Throughout the year many more missions are made. With communications rising the running of the Empire lightens the load on Eleanor and she begins focusing on a very real threat, Alien invasion-

-With the knowledge that aliens really do exist from Mayor Xana (Specifically the Thraxian remnants that had been abducting humans through the centuries) and the wreckage from her space battle, Eleanor begins research into Starships. The powerful inertia manipulators that the Thraxians use is not able to be reconstructed with Rapturian tech at the moment on a larger scale, but on a micro scale it is possible, the float tech from Eyebots were actually originated from Enclave experiments on alien tech-

-R&amp;D creates a new drive. The ion controlled fusion drive. It uses a sort of ion laser grid to contain a fusion reaction at optimal efficiency and power for thrust in a vacuum-

-Deathray reverse engineering begins-

-Eleanor orders a prototype space vessel to be built, construction begins-

2295-The first spaceship is completed. It has a basic disc shape like the Thraxian's ships, but their is a space between the upper and lower discs. and lots of wires, piping, and hardware sticks out of the armor as scientists add more and more gadgets into the ship-

-Due to power restrictions only two double barreled laser cannons are fitted to the ship on the top and bottom respectively. But there is a powerful front mounted Tesla cannon along it's two frontal arms. The new ion controlled fusion drive (or ICF Drive for simplicity's sake) and finally a power hogging inertial drive is installed so that it does not have to land on a runway-

-Eleanor names the ship herself and dubs it the_ HMSV Millennium Falcon_, when later asked why she choose that name she replied:

"I don't know why, it seemed right" (In case you didn't get the hints yet, the prototype looks exactly like the _Millennium Falcon_ from Star Wars, if you don't know what that is for some ungodsly reason, Google it) (Oh, and HMSV stands for Her Majesty's Space Vessel)-

-The _M__illennium_ _Falcon_ is assigned to satellite repair to test it's limits, then a small crew is loaded in and told to travel to the Moon and back as fast as they could handle-

-The crew returns in just 3 hours and 23 minutes bearing a a few hundred pounds of rock and soil samples along with readings of underground resources-

-Eleanor assigns the ship to travel to Mars while scientists improve on the design at home-

-The falcon goes to and from mars in just a month, much of it spent on the surface taking samples and establishing a very small science outpost which will coordinate with a scanning satellite from space-

2298- Rapturian interrogators use ADAM to take some of the knowledge of how to create GECKs from Dr. Van Bran's mind, killing him in the process. Eleanor and her scientists fill in the missing information on their own, and test several variants of prototypes in the Eurasian Deadlands-

-G.E.C.K.s use a mixture of fusion and fission to create the elements needed for life, mostly carbon infusing itself into dirt, then a sort of molecular manipulation gas is released and the leftover radiation triggers molecular composition, which creates water, oxygen, and a lot of carbon dioxide-

-The final phase is a release of thousands of tiny spores which grow into a plethora of oxygen creating plants, and several edible plants-

-After finalizing the G.E.C.K. 2.0, Eleanor orders mass production on the device to ensue-

-Dozens of factories start up and the comparatively slow production of G.E.C.K.s begins. Eleanor projects about twenty a month-

2300-The turn of the century is marked by a vast bombardment of the Eurasian continent, hundreds of G.E.C.K. bombs are dropped strategically across the dead grey land, and the Empire cheers as video footage shows healthy, green plant life growing all over the bombarded areas within weeks-

-Hunger in the Empire diminishes as farmland begins to open up, with careful regulation by the council. With the knowledge that the Eurasion deadland will only have farming houses, The Empire builds a few widely spaced Helios solar stations to power the low energy farmsteads. The continents are covered with farms or trees. The great cities begin to grow as people can afford more food-

2305- Ships are prepared to fly to mars. These ships are gigantic and pockmarked with divets designed to hold G.E.C.K. bombs. The terraforming ships are projected to be able to terraform mars in five years, most of the time being put into getting a vast amount of icy comets and asteroids to create an ocean-

-As asteroid mining becomes a more and more lucrative option for industrialists, plans for making commercial mining space vessels being to be made-

2307-Mr. House is brought out of stasis by Queen Levina for reasons unknown. But on that day Mr. House entered the competitive business world of Rapture... and over the course of just a few months had recreated RobCo industries-

-With the knowledge of House's old methods from before the Great War. Eleanor issues new laws against monopolies and starts regulating the marketplace. Some aspects are completely unregulated while others are heavily. Most notably rating agencies are completely controlled by the Imperial Bank-

-RobCo recreates RepConn from it's ashes and begins to make plans for space mining. Mining ships are designed like the first constructed vessel of Rapture, the Ulysses, but private and commercial passenger craft closely resemble the old rockets (They are based, on looks, on the main ship from Futurama, it seemed appropriate for this universe :P)

-Over several years Mr. House builds a mobile headquarters based off of the Thraxian motherships. Instead of most of the advanced tech (As it is illegal for any civilian to own energy weapons) it is mounted with Gauss cannons, with Saturnite coated ammo. (Yes, Gauss guns do use ammo, it is a fundamental aspect of coilguns)-

2309-Finally, the long awaited contact with the thraxian homeworld is made. It is discovered to be in even worse state than earth is, and is in fact uninhabitable to anyone but ghouls and titans. The thraxian Vaults are all investigated and evacuated to bring the thraxian remnants into the empire. Unfortunately much of the advanced handheld death ray technology of the thraxians were lost, stuck with only the few plasma weapons kept in the Vaults-

2310-Finally, in double the time they had expected, the Empire has collected enough icy comets and asteroids to begin the bombardment. The single ocean begins to form until it finally covered 2/3 of mars's former largest ocean. The Terraforming ships are sent and they begin their three month long constant bombardment. Spreading away from the new ocean massive expanses of grasses cover the rest of that former ocean, large amounts of extremly toughened high oxygen output, shortlived, trees are planted further along the planet before finally, a red desert the size of Australia is left as the G.E.C.K.s run out-

-The desert is left as a sign of what mars used to be, while plans for a permanent colony is planned (As a note, G.E.C.K.s leave a large amount of radiation, luckily everyone by now has at least the minor resistance gene mods on top of natural resistance, so they can handle the level of radiation on mars)-

-Now the Empire begin's it's fifteen year wait for oxygen levels to rise enough to establish their first colony-

-As the final terraforming ship begins to leave the planet, the crew notes some strange readings coming from the desert, they investigate and find an artificial structure and the findings are leaked to the public. Investigation reveal that the place is filled with alien tech and after months of researching they find the name of this species, the are called the Protheans-

-The fact that a second race of sentient beings had evolved outside of earth provides Eleanor enough justification to begin creating a military space force, she calls it the ISC, or Imperial Space Command. It is under her direct control, and her fleet admiral. Plans for when the fleet is larger are made but not all implemented yet as the fleet is still small-

-Construction of warships and fighters begins. The Empire absorbs the small military portion of Repconn, and combines its's navy and airforce with it to make the imperial space command much larger and more powerful-

-In answer to the rising taxes needed to create these ships of war, Eleanor and Mr. House co-develop a mobile asteroid mining station series. They will be constructed in the new orbital shipyards-

-After three years forty of the mining stations are sent out, most go to the sol asteroid belt. Tons of raw materials are extracted and refined on site. the large amount of resources require a new type of cargo ship, which is called the mega-freighter-

-Researchers discover a warning in the Prothean ruins, mentions of a vast and terrible enemy that wiped out their race and empire. Eleanor just adds this to the reasons to create a space fleet. Also, the location of a device that allowed instantaneous FTL travel-

-The discovery of this coincides with the discovery of the Thraxian FTL method. the method is to warps space around a ship so that it folds in front and expands behind, achieving effective FTL. Developement for this is put into place while Charon it mined of it's ice, throwing the massive ice chunks into earth's oceans to hopefully raise the sea-level again-

-More and more mining stations are created, and since they are almost completely automated, they keep getting made. The population of the Empire is swamped with a massive amount of raw resources, especially in comparison to their tiny population (Checked upon at the last segment). This is used to create lasting, durable buildings made primarily of steel with mostly decorative concrete shells-

-Pre-war buildings were somewhat like this, but they were made primarily of the cheap, other material than steel with steel parts for factories and military buildings-

-The concept is expanded on with the modular internal segments covering the whole building, the buildings start to seem familiar to Vaults-

-Massive Military ships begin construction. With the influx of seemingly endless iron and other valuable materials like titanium and tungsten. The Empire uses what knowledge of the Mass Effect it has to make several improved varieties of Duraframe and Saturnite-

1\. Construction/structural Duraframe, labeled Duraframe-C this used mass effect fields to mold molten Duraframe to extremely high levels of strength, with a higher content of titanium and no tungsten, this quickly becomes the standard in super large building's frames and ship frames.

2\. Armor Duraframe, labeled Duraframe-D. This is created from hyper compressed Duraframe using crushing mass effect fields to make it.

3\. Weapons grade Saturnite, created by hyper compressing Saturnite into Saturnite-B

-Most weapons using Saturnite B have Duraframe-C cores, to make whatever weapons created extra strong. Bullets of all forms have a ferrous metal core surrounded by depleted uranium coated with Saturnite-B. This is becomes a standard for higher quality rounds in the empire as there is no shortage of depleted uranium in the Empire-

-With the new resources massive public works are started, while all soldiers are now able to be issued the simpler steel power armor. Especially now that if pulse weapons are used they will only be slowed down or immobilized, never killed (Insulation and EMP shielding)-

-A project for marine power armor begins-

-The new marine power armor is an unholy mixture of the former big daddy diving suits and the newer power armor. The diving suit portion is made of the slightly flexible combat armor material while the exoskeleton provides Duraframe-D armor in key places. The power armor is less for protection and more designed for strength and agility enhancement. (I have a link to the picture in my profile)-

-The Kingdom of Vegas begins making an extremely large steel paneled wall with the Lucky 38 and New Vegas at the center. It will extend beyond Nelson air-force base and it's radius ends just before Hoover Dam. Every five hundred feet on the wall there is a hollow tower designed to hold a shield projector that will work together to form an impenetrable dome over the entire central region of the kingdom. Eleanor trades some alien tech for a working shield projector of this type to be sent to Rapture along with the entirety of the blueprints and manufacturing methods-

-The Macro-Fusion reactor design is completed based off of the disposable Micro-Fusion core. It is essentially an extremely powerful fusion reactor a hundred times more effective than other's it's size. It takes up the space of a small house though-

2310- As of this year new Little Sisters are raised in "The Academy", an entire section of Rapture devoted to raising these super-soldiers, super high end educations with battle tactics and hands on training with the original Big Sisters-

Throughout the entire experience they are taught that battle is a necessity in some cases and killing is fun, to Eleanor it is so she doesn't see anything wrong with this-

-The Academy also includes everything a child could want, a fairground, games and eventually video games as Japan improves computing tech, also other general things that girls like from all ages EXCLUDING things that would make them less "Tough", so generally they get stuffed animals and toys but none of the popular but delicate dolls and such-

-In their teen years they start intense physical training, fighting styles from all over the pre-war and post war world are drilled into them, and this process is designed to remove some of the spoiledness from themselves they had gotten from their comparably light childhoods-

-Finally the third process is when they reach 17, they enter an apprenticeship under a veteran Big Sister. Usually from 1 to 3 apprentices, and they get real combat experience until they are around 19, in which they finish maturing physically and are given the independence and self reliance that is expected of them-

2311- just a year after the construction of the Academy the third and last generation of Sisters are made. They begin from an Embryo, created using the genetic material of a mixture of the best intellectual and physical specimens in the empire and the big sisters, including a large amount of Eleanor's DNA-

-These Embryos are exposed and occasionally injected with Element Zero to induce biotics the easier way than the risky surgery that the already born sisters have to go through. The embryo is coddled with the best treatments possible in a tube-

-Finally, after ten months of development they are released from the tubes to be "Born". They are raised on a mixture of normal human milk and a carefully selected cocktail of drugs and vitamins to promote the necessary growth in the brain and body. This treat very rarely causes psionics but there is only three big sister psionics-

-At the age of three they are given their first ADAM slug which is smaller than normal and only really prepares their bodies for the next treatment later on-

-At four they begin the larger genetic treatments to install plasmids and more gene mods. Small cybernetic augmentations begin-

-Finally at the age of six they are given a second slug, which is larger and settles into the stitching alongside the other now bigger slug. This slug provides the ADAM and the first slug is metamorphosed to produce pure EVE instead, becoming the "Battery" for plasmids-

-As they go through the normal Sister teaching and training they are slowly enhanced by more and more cybernetic augmentations, until their skeletons are more titanium and ceramics and bone, with actual synthetic muscles enhancing their already great strength. perfected senses and enhanced senses come into play-

-Finally, they get the priority for the best Big Sister Veteran teachers when they turn 17-

2313-An incident happens in the Academy where a Titan physical trainer, afflicted like many of her kind by sterility even through the treatments, stole one of the Little Sister babies just as she was starting to be able to talk. She ran away to a distant part of the empire, somehwere in the Japanese islands, and attempted to raise the girl as her own. She gave her a name and everything-

-Finally the Super-mutant woman was caught after five years, the girl already in her later stages of toddler-hood and entering the "Big girl" stage. The woman was initially arrested but the Empress, feeling for the desperate woman decided to absolve her and allow her to continue to raise the Little Sister but with a somewhat close guard-

-The Little Sister's name was Ariana, her adopted mother was the Titan woman Sara Shepard-

2315-It becomes required that all cities with a sustainable population are to have a defensive wall and shield system started up. The hundred meter spaced towers also can have a Tesla cannon each. Especially since the Macro-Fusion reactor each tower holds can easily power the shield and the cannon for a while-

-The first Rapturian Super-Dreadnought is finished. Eleanor had ignored everything else except for fighters and a moderate amount of frigates. The super-dreadnought's main body is 3 kilometers diameter, with a frontal section that reaches out a further kilometer, so in all 4 kilometers in length-

-The ship's main design is loosely based on the _Millennium Falcon_, but has none of the experimental wires and analogue machinery sticking out of it's hull (and especially not the protruding cockpit). It has the upper and lower hull segments plated with 3 meter thick Duraframe-D Armor plating, with Graphene coating to help dissipate energy weapon fire and give it a dark grey finish-

-The ship also has Duraframe-C framework and instead of opting for hack-able automatic bulkheads it has traditional American style push button mechanical doors. But made much thicker to account for vacuum and battering-

-It is armed with 1000 Tesla-Beaton anti-ship cannons all around it's outer ring, in the area between the upper and lower hulls (It looks like an obvious weak spot but is actually a meter thicker than the upper and lower hulls.). Massive missile tubes are alongside the cannons ready to fire The brand new Sun-Spores-

-Sun-Spores are essentially large rockets propelled by fusion thrusters, using mass effect compressed earth atmosphere inside for unprecedented range and speed. These missiles are fitted with a very weak mass effect field generator to enhance the missiles to a very small fraction of the speed of light (Like, point two percent). It is armed with the newly made Hyper-Fusion warhead (A giant orb 2.5 meters in diameter, that's around 8 feet kiddies) and can, using the knowledge of generations of atomic focused scientists and Moira Brown's mechanical mad geniusness, explode with the force of 100 megatons-

-For a power comparison, that is around twice as powerful as the Russian Tsar Bomba. The Tsar Bomba was about 1, 500 times the power of the combined bombs that destroyed Hiroshima and Nagasaki. So, the Sun-Spores are about 3,000 times more powerful than those two bombs combined-

-The giant ship hold 300 of these monstrosities-

-An array of rapidly repeating laser point defense turrets are place all over the ship within view of each other. This means their are thousands of them across the vessel but they cant be spotted easily because of how tiny they are in comparison to the ship itself. Unfortunately they are designed in such a way that they are rather short ranged, upping the range will burn them out-

-It's main weapon was intended to be prototyped in the millennium falcon, but the small ship could not produce enough power for the weapon. The two protruding kilometer long ship parts in front of the ship will charge up an improved death-ray. An extra large one is shot out close to the core of the ship, and is continually fed high energy Tesla-Beaton style electricity all along it's two kilometer journey out of the ship. In the end it looks like an lightning infused hundred meter diameter, kilometer long rod of blue death-

-Tests place the power of the main weapon to be able to destroy small planetoids, the moon of mars has been forever lost do to this-

It has two secondary main weapons on the top and bottom where "normal" deathrays are fixed in the centers of the top and bottom plates-

-Oh, and it has a Thraxian shield (Mothership Zeta shield). It can protect against both energy weapons and kinetic weapons, but it has only three main stages, meaning that if three powerful enough forces hit it, it can break the shield. This will not happen with large amounts of minor fire, as they will simply gradually drain the shield-

-Good thing the armor is even more durable than the shield, but things hitting the ship itself can cause internal damage to the computers and the less durable appliances throughout the ship, like lights and utilities and computers-

-It has a proton/anti-proton propulsion system mixed with fusion reactionary drive, appearing like a green glowing thick strip at the rear between the main two plates, with fusion derived maneuvering thrusters spaced across the ship-

-It also has a secondary inertia drive, this allows it to give a temporary (But long lasting) speed boost, and also allow it to land on a planet even though it has no vertical thrusters. (Although it cannot land on solid matter, it can land in the water on on most planets, but any heavier gravity than Earth-type will make it crash.)-

-It, along with all other ships worth their salt, is capable of spaceflight (Obviously), Atmospheric flight, and underwater travel at relatively high speeds. although it goes much slower as it can only move underwater with it's secondary inertia drives otherwise the main thrusters will be flooded-

-Eleanor dubs the ship the _HMSV Charles Darwin_. It will serve as her Flagship and the pinnacle of Terran engineering (Terran a word for Imperial species as a whole)-

-Frigates naming scheme is famous artists, and commercial and civilian ships tend to be rather random-

-Frigates resemble the millennium falcon in size and shape, but are twice as large and have a central cockpit and CIC like the super-dreadnought. Every frigate has one Sun-Spore, but they are for emergencies only. There is about three hundred frigates built so far-

-"Dreadnought" naming schemes though are of famous scientists. After the Great War nobody can understand that they wouldn't want vessels of war named after them, but to a society like Rapture, it makes perfect sense. Plans for two more ships are made and due to be finished in a couple decades, the length mostly due to the depletion of the asteroid belt's resources due to zealous investors and demand (and the inefficient methods they use in extracting,refining, and machining these resources, there is a reason the Earth's resources were depleted so quickly!)-

-The main extra-solar colony of New Terra (canon Terra Nova), was beginning to strip mine their own asteroids and set up mines on the planet, but the process was taking time-

-The very small colony (The population is tiny, so extra-solar colonization is as minimal as possible) would send the vi driven robots as the main labor force to mine the materials, using massive digging machines-

-Mega-freighters- Massive civilian vessels with light armor and only Gauss tech to protect itself. They are mostly hollow containers pretty much, hundred meter by hundred meter by hundred meter holds are piled with either meter thick iron cubes or raw ore. It had ten holds and in all is a bit more than a kilometer in size. It utilizes fusion torch mass effect tech to travel at decent speeds for such a behemoth. It has fusion thrusters on it's vertical so it can launch and land from/on any planet with compatible atmosphere, but is better designed for space loading unloading as it's takes two hours to exit an earth-like atmosphere, entering it easy enough though, especially if empty-

-In search of more resources Eleanor approves a convoy of ten mining stations to be lead by the Mega-Freighter _Greed's Delight _ through the unactivated relay that orbits the mostly Japanese mining colony of Shanxi. (I know it's supposed to be Chinese but... well you know, their all dead, sorry if i offend everyone in china... and most everyone in Asia... please don't kill me all of Eurasia, and most of Africa :P)-

2357- _Greed's Delight_ activates the mass relay, but is then destroyed by a relativistic speed slug slamming into it's middle, destroying the civilian vessel and releasing the emergency distress signal back to Shanxi, and from their to the the Quantum Entanglement Communications facility on mercury then to the Homeworld-

-Eleanor sends her fleet... and she's coming with-

**Codex-Technology (That I missed :P)**

Eleanor constructs for herself custom armor.

It is constructed primarily of tightly woven advanced combat armor material for the iconic diving suit portion, then that would be covered in an armored exoskeleton made structurally with Duraframe-C and the armored part of Duraframe-D.

It has an extremely expensive hyper compressed diamond ablative coating, for protection from energy weapons and chipping, and this somehow gives all the metal parts a golden sheen when light hits it.

It has the most advanced hydraulic systems to enhance her already superhuman strength.

It has a strong Thraxian shield module. It produces a white shield all around her when activated, this is definitely not standard issue as it can also protect from energy weapons far unlike the police kinetic barriers.

Her left forearm, the one that also houses her Pip-Boy Z-3000, has a force-field emitter that forms the shape of a riot shield.

It has two collapsible two foot long blades, decimeter wide at base, centimeter thick at base, stored in it's gauntlets that would slide out along the back of her hands with the flat side rest against the back of the hands, they were constructed with a core of Duraframe-C, but coated with Saturnite-B. They have an electricity feature that could be turned on and off at will.

A miniature Ion Laser is mounted on the outer side of each of her forearms, it can produce a ion laser for a full minute before it begins to overheat. Only moderate power, but long lasting and mostly silent and very precise.

Two plasma defenders on each of her thighs, magnetically locked directly to the armor plating.

A small power pack on her back contains a triple Micro-Fusion core (Like a permanent mini reactor not a disposable cell) that can run off the outside air or the two thin tanks of hydrogen on her back (Heavily armored of course). It has a small Mass Effect generator which will enable her to turn her entire body's mass close to zero, allow the weak inertia drive to propel her.

For if the suit runs out of power she can use her own bio-electricity to power it.

She can fly basically, but only very basically. At this stage in technology it is more like it allows her to make very high jumps and maneuver in midair. is

Her helmet has retained the same shape but had been mostly smoothed over with one main porthole just ever so slightly bigger than the original, and four small portholes aligned towards the bottom sides to allow her some peripheral vision that her holographics don't supply. And the portholes have been made with Mass Effect hyper compressed carbon reinforced glass, with a super-thin aircraft grade gold coating that can be electrocuted to remove frost, and the thing even has a zoom feature.

It now supplies all of her air with a built in Re-breather system, with a small amount of oxygen to reinforce the system.

The helmet has a holographic display hooked into her Pip-Boy Z-3000, with voice commands and the VATS combat HUD.

Oh, and her boots can magnetically lock onto a surface, useful for space EVAs.

And of course the suit can protect her from any radiation she cannot handle herself.

(An almost completely finished picture on my Deviantart account, same name as this one go check it out. Tis pencil drawing though.)

-Eleanor Lamb ne Rapture-

At some point during the rebuilding of Earth Eleanor realized that she waqs essentuially immortal, due to her constantly making new cells to replace old ones due to her slug she could effectively live forever, but even her cells would become more unstable within several de cades so she bolstered her system with the various pre-war regenerative implants so that not only the ADAM cells would be made.

She extends this to the rest of the Sister Corps, so every big sister was a constant, never ending protector of the Empire. (also it's nice not to be the only immortal :P)

* * *

Codex-Imperial Population-(As of 2357)

-Estimated population levels using various survey attempts.

The population of the homeworld makes up the majority of the population of the empire

Human population: 68,450,000

Titan (Supermutant) population: 400,000

Vegan (British) population: 700,000

Deathclaw population: 500,000

Ghoul population: 3,000,000

Synth population: 9,000

Thraxian population: 1,000,000

Big Sister population: 437

Total homeworld population: 73,159,439

(This is a more general population chart without individual species)_

Mars: 1,593,000

Europa: 75,000

Io: 369,000

Pluto: 90,000

Total Sol population: 75,286,439

And finally, extrasolar population is roughly 4,000,000 spread across numerous mineral rich planets and asteroids belts. Mostly small mining settlements intended to be abandoned for the next site and permanent colonies are rarely created.

and so, the** total population of the entire empire is 79,286,439**

* * *

-Size of Religions- biggest to smallest-major religion, moderate religion, minor religion, major cult, moderate cult, minor cult-

-Atheism- the majority of the population-(This does actually account for the majority of the population, the world ending kind of does that to people, especially such scientifically inclined people of Rapture)

-Buddhism- major religion-(A lot of Rapture's citizens are either Atheist or Buddhist)\

-Neo-Shinto- moderate religion-(Japan has highest population in world, of course this is high, the religion has changed a lot to account for more science and the end of the world)

-Grecianism- minor religion-(Ancient Greek pantheon)

-Islam- minor religion-(Almost major cult status, the last hangers on of middle Eurasia, mostly centered in rebuilt Mecca)

-Christianity- major cult-(Mostly made up of Mormons in the southwestern North American continent)

-Judaism- moderate cult-(Mostly Vault and Jerusalem survivors)

-God-Queen cult- moderate cult, numbers rising fast to major cult-(They worship Eleanor, used to be Rapture family... yes, I did this for pure LOLs mwahaha)

-Hindu- minor cult- (Mostly survived through the Vaults and is primarily in former NCR areas)

-Hubology- minor cult-(Numbers decrease every year as schools become more common and people smarter)

-other-small to large cults in localized areas-(Sorry if I forgot to mention something major, meh)

* * *

**I may have overpowered the Empire a bit, but I don't care I REALLY need to update this story.**

**If you want to see a map of the Rapture controlled world, go to my Deviantart account. I only have two images so far, the map, and a pencil drawing of Eleanor in her new armor. My account has the same name as this one, tylermech66**

**I am thinking of expanding the profile will more of my pencil drawings if I get some kind words, hopefully i will get into digital art soon, as soon as i get a proper art pad thing!**

**I also will have links to both pictures in my fan fiction profile, but don't rely on those too much, Fanfiction links are notoriously sketchy.**

**Now that that is done and over with, to war... yay :)**

**P.S. Oh, and don't worry about another long waity, the next chapter is actually finished already so i will update it in under a week, just need to make sure there isn't any glaring errors :P**


	16. First contact: War

**PEOPLE! I FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!**

**The population of the druids!**

**Tis 60,000!**

**There, out of the way :P**

**Oh, and i have a new technology that i will explain now**

**Central Intelligence- CIs are an in-between of true AIs and VIs, designed for ships with the possibility of rising to sentience. They're platforms are generally like that holographic table in old world blues, the one in the high tech apartment-**

**Warships- A cross between a cruiser and a frigate, these make up the majority of the Imperial fleet. Every time i mentioned frigates last chapter replace it with warship :P**

**Archimedes Defense Platform (ADP)- This defense platform, essentially a copy of the original Archimedes 2.0, is the last line of defense for an imperial planet. Their giant lasers can rip through dreadnoughts, but they have a cool-down time of 30 minutes, and this makes them pretty much a one hit wonder except for in a long and prolonged battle, luckily they had a system of honeycombed forcefields which allows them to take many hits.**

**There are currently nine in orbit of earth, three in orbit of mars, and one in orbit of both Europa and Io respectively. Pluto has two because of it being so close to the relay.**

**Oh, and finally, I apologize at my lie last chapter, apparently less than a week means half a month to me :P**

* * *

Captain Sarah sighed as she monitored her ships positioning alongside the Mining station. The ship's CI simplifying everything for her needs.

She didn't know why they had to have a Warship go with the exploratory group every time they opened a new relay, but she guessed that the Empress was just being cautious. Two alien races have already been confirmed to exist, no reason not to expect another one, most likely hostile.

"Ma'am, sending activation codes in 30 seconds." The CI Spoke this as a holographic timer appeared above it and the seconds ticked down. Sarah had a visual brought up and got ready for the best part of the babysitting job.

Just as the codes were sent the massive tuning fork shaped structure seemed to explode with blue energy in it's core as it powered up. The concentric rings started spinning and_ Greed's Delight_ started moving towards the relay. But suddenly a blue beam tore the vessel to shreds. The fifty or so workers of the massive machine didn't even have a single warning.

The CI spoke again, rapidly because of the situation as he brought up various images around the ship.

"Ma'am! An extraordinarily powerful mass effected slug has destroyed _Greed's Delight_! Extrapolating point of origin... seven hundred kilometers away from us at 7 O'clock, direct course. Bringing up magnified visual." Sarah quickly glanced over the image and the respective data. It looked to be seven vessels. One was around half a kilometer in length while the rest were half Warship sized. The half kilometer sized one had a rather powerful looking mass effect rail gun. But it differed in design from Rapturian tech with a much thinner barrel.

Before she could react, another round destroyed the mining station, and a dozen more people died.

Surging into action, Sarah tapped on the physical keyboard sending orders throughout the ship as the microphone activated.

"We are under attack! Prepare Tesla cannons! Fire all lasers in line of sight towards all bogeys immediately! Prep the Sun-Spore just in case and send an alert back to Shanxi. Order the science vessel to take cover behind us until they can spool up their drives and prepare ours too." With a note of finality her crew started performing their duties as best they could.

Then the entire ship shook as a round from the biggest ship got a direct hit, knocking out their first layer of shields in an instant.

'_I just hope we can hold out long enough for the colony to get the message...'_

* * *

_6 minutes earlier, 5.5 minutes before relay activation._

Shipmaster Agrius glared at his communications officer, unbelieving of this.

This was just supposed to be a nice and simple, and boring, routine border patrol. Nothing like this was supposed to happen to him, nothing so big as this.

A first contact scenario.

"Spirits help me" Agrius stared at the screen for a few minutes observing the alien ships approaching the Relay. They were strange constructions indeed. One, the smallest, looked like some jacked up missile, like many early spacecraft of various species. But it had many antennae and sensors suggesting it was some form of science vessel. Plus it was shaped a bit differently appearing more like a proper ship.

The rather larger one, the only military ship from what he could tell, was shaped sort of like a sideways wheel. The band between the upper and lower discs were brimmed with weapons of unknown make, and what appeared to be an axial railgun from the two forward arms he could see. Definitely not mass accelerators as no element zero was detected on the ship, which was strange considering the other two had them. Curious. It was also between the size of a cruiser and a frigate.

The third and second largest ship confused him. It was large, almost 500 meters long and had a metal dome on one end, but what looked to be hundreds of movable arms. It almost resembled the sea-life of some planets (Jelly Fish).

And finally, a kilometer long vessel that definitely wasn't a warship, it appeared to be mostly hollow and more of a brick than anything else, with simple fusion torch thrusters and a green paint job.

Agrius pushed these thoughts away as he looked on in horror as this dumb, ignorant , STUPID race started sending signals to the relay and before he could even press a button it activated in the quickest activation sequence he had ever heard of. Agrius threw away his thoughts of sending the first contact package and activated ship-wide comms.

"Fire at those ships immediately!" Agrius watched in grim satisfaction as the largest ship was destroyed. Although he almost laughed as the science vessel hid behind the military ship. It didn't even have shields to protect it! The next to go was the domed ship, it proving to have minimal shields

But that humor turned to shock as the next round fired seemed to impact a white barrier a few meters from the hull. And then he was shocked more as _lasers _hit his cruiser, bypassing the barriers completely and tearing out a chunk ,hitting their water storage causing super-heated vapor to blow out of the ship and immediately turn into an, admittedly, beautiful array of tiny ice crystal clouds that made the light shine.

Agrius opened a channel to all his ships.

"Fire all weapons!"

* * *

Sarah's ship quickly moved into shield formation, using it's large expansive top to work as a literal shield for the science vessel. But soon the normal three layers of shields were dissipated one by one, until the final layer gave out and the slugs started making shock-waves run through the ship, shaking the computers and hardware almost out of their fittings.

Finally the science vessel reported that it's drive was ready to go and they warped back towards Shanxi to warn the mining colony in case the message didn't come through somehow.

But before they could leave Sarah saw something that made her heart clench.

The alien rounds had pierced the warp drive.

They couldn't go FTL, and they could never hope to escape by normal speeds so they had to stay.

So, with dread in her heart, she activated their single Sun-Spore.

"Everyone, our warp drive is destroyed, we cannot leave. But now that we are backed up against a wall, are we going to go out quietly?" There was silence as her crew across the ship let that sink in until one man stood up.

"No, we cannot go quietly otherwise they will torture us for information and steal the Empire's technology." Similar sentiments spread throughout the ship and Sarah nodded grimly.

"Fine then. Helm! Set us to the emergency level speed. Prep the sun-spore." Various ayes resounded throughout the room and everyone did their grim work as they charged at the alien vessels.

But the aliens appeared to understand their intentions and the ships began to fire ever quicker. Giant chunks of armor and hull and frame were ripped off the ship until the imperial warship wasn't even flying properly any more, they were going ballistic and spinning like and asteroid until finally, they were a hundred meters from the largest ship.

The massive missile, more like rocket, in their hold suddenly made a beep, and the void lit up like a new star was born, for a minute, a bright yellow tiny sun stood their before expanding far enough that it became simple hot gasses flying through space

* * *

Agrius looked on in morbid respect as the alien ship endured. Even without it's shields and several punctures through the ship it still functioned.

But after the next hit went right through port towards the apparent rear of the ship, it's tactics changed immediately, apparently they hit something vital. Soon the power readings went off the scale and his officers reported Radiological alarms.

Then it started moving quicker than most Salarian vessels towards them in a suicide run. Agrius's eyes widened in horror.

"Fire all weapons at that ship, burn out the guns if you have to just make sure they do not get in range!" But it was all for not as the ship came dangerously close to his and suddenly his world ended in a flash of searing pain.

* * *

The science vessel stopped it's warp drive above Shanxi and began using it's radio to broadcast the emergency signal after confirming that the QEC message hadn't gotten through somehow.

When the radio broadcast made it through Shanxi's atmosphere mass confusion and partial chaos ensued. Luckily the colony was tiny like most Imperial ones and so it only took one passenger ship to evacuate the citizens.

The planetary colony was created for the sole purpose of strip mining iron, aluminum, titanium, and anything else worth any value. So while it was a valuable resource of the empire it wasn't quite worth defending as much as one of the Sol colonies.

But the Empress, once she got word all the way back in Rapture proper, had decided to put up a strong front to the aliens so that they wouldn't think that the Empire was weak. All technology on the surface had been either extracted or destroyed, and every captain had orders to commit a self destruct if they thought they were to be captured.

ETA was about three days if the _Charles Darwin_ was prepared to burn out it's thrusters (As it was on the far side of the empire doing drills), but the fifty warships now protecting the colony should be enough til then.

If there was a strong enough force, they would retreat to Arcturus station. There they would mount a proper defense if the aliens brought reinforcements.

* * *

_almost three days later_

Desolus took a deep breath, then let it out to calm himself. The signal from the patrol group had been taken seriously right away, and the hastily formed pacification fleet had been sent so that they could overtake a colony before the aliens could mount a proper defense. A quick glare at the holo-map showed him that they were almost to the next system in range of the now activated relay.

"Ok then, time to begin" He stared at the tactical display, then gave his order.

"Commence FTL ttravel." The ships entered FTL in a blue blur for a several hours and eventually arrived next to the relay 314. Soon after though he lost contact with two ships.

"What happened! Report now!" A sensor's offcer looked up nervously.

The _U__nyielding Tower_ and _C__ourage over Honor _were just destroyed with a single nuclear device. The sensors read at least 100 megatons sir, two large missiles are making their way here, they are causing a radiological alarm and I expect they will have the same magnitude. Also there are several ships that have been damaged by the explosion" Desolus clenched his mandibles in frustration, that was a good half thousand turians dead.

"Locate attackers and engage! Release fighters. Send a few tracking missiles at those nukes and if they get into any sort of range burn out the GARDIAN lasers if you have too, I don't want any more ships nuked!" The bridge erupted into action as they relayed his orders.

* * *

The Turian Dreadnought fired at the lead Warship and destroyed it after four hits, the triple layered shielding failing under the rapidly firing and powerful railguns. Luckily the way Imperial shields were made, no matter how much power an attack has it will only take out one layer (unless it completely overwhelms the system).

The Imperial vessels released countermeasures in the form of a cloud of hot plasma which, while very temporary, would give the ships time to reposition themselves.

After the Imperial vessels had repositioned and the plasma cooled into gasses, they fired their tesla cannons. Soon after some of the ship's commanders realized that their attacks were only being slowed down by a minimal amount, they relayed the fact that the Turians must be using kinetic barriers and the Imperial tactics shifted suddenly from defensive to offensive, now that they knew they had the advantage.

* * *

Vice Admiral Saito frowned at the firepower of the enemy's main guns. They would have to get this done rather quick.

Before he could consult more data though, an emergency message popped up on his holographic display, pressing the button to open it he quickly read the memo and smirked to himself.

Activating the fleet-wide intercoms, he tapped the microphone to test if the message was playing, nodding to himself, he spoke.

"Attention all remaining ships with Sun-Spores in storage, set them to fire while providing a safety blanket of laser fire._ Da Vinci_ get your main tesla cannon lined up and fire at the engines of the lead ship." Saito watched grimly as another of his ships' nukes were launched, but most were cut down, one made it through and killed another of the enemy vessels. That made it a 8 to 9 battle in their favor but of course they only had Warships while the aliens had that kilometer sized vessel and several ships between it's size and a warship. And it was managing to survive the tesla and laser fire even with it's thin armor. The size of the damn thing kept it relatively safe.

If only they had a Archimedes platform, they could destroy the vessel in one hit.

But thinking on that gave him an idea, he restored fleet-wide.

"All ships! Fire main tesla cannons in synchronization with my ship. And concentrate all non point-defense secondaries at the kilometer long vessel. We'll take that bastard down the hard way." Confirmation came through and the ships fired, the realm of space was light up with nine giant tesla beams and laser fire. The dreadnought crumpled and melted at the concentrated fire and one unlucky frigate that was too close was struck by excess lightning and most of the systems were short-circuited, as evidenced by the lights going out.

The return fire though crippled two of his own ships and destroyed another, but before he could order another round of attacks a video link opened up in front of him .

The empress looked at him with an amused expression, but he could see the underlying anger well.

"Good day Vice Admiral, how would you like me to deal with your little problem, they did harm my children, after all." Saito grinned and nodded.

Of to the side closer towards the planet, space distorted in a massive way and the _HMSV Charles Darwin_, in all it's glory, came out of warp speed and immediately had tesla beams firing at the rest of the alien cruisers as the Imperial Warships recharged their tesla cannons. Finally, after three cruisers were taken out by the _D__arwin's _Main deathray while two more were destroyed by the secondary two deathrays respectively, the remaining one somewhat battered cruiser and dozen or so frigate began a retreat.

* * *

Eleanor, the person currently commanding the _Charles Darwin_, frowned at the retreating ships. Surely they must have a larger ship like hers in reserve, the only reason for only having one super-dreadnought was the lack of resources on Earth, the extrasolar mining camps were providing an extremely lucrative amount of resources. So if these aliens had enough resources to afford having such large ships than they must be trying to receive reinforcements.

Deciding on a course of action, she made sure they couldn't report on what they saw.

The deathrays needed a few minutes to recharge so she had ten Sun-Spores fire at the ships (That's a paltry amount for this vessel). They activated in the appropriate range and killed most of the frigates, but the cruiser had been just out of range.

The now heavily damaged, almost cripple, cruiser was missing one of those strange wings and several of the glowing spots that must be engines were dim, but it managed to cover itself in a blue shroud and disappear in a streak of blue. Looking at the sensors Eleanor looked surprised at the results.

"So they even use Eezo for FTL, interesting..."

* * *

Saito cheered along with his crew after the last cruiser was gone and a complete victory achieved. Now that the_ Charles Darwin_ was here they could reassemble at the core worlds as the various extra-solar colonies evacuated to actual sustainable colonies closer to Sol for better protection. The three small extrasolar colonies would be much easier to protect and worth protecting.

Looking out towards the _Charles Darwin_, Saito felt confident they could succeed with this ship on their side. And the Empress of course.

* * *

_Few days later_

Eleanor grimaced at the quickly made plans, if resources weren't being funneled into the last two super-dreadnoughts then they would only have the_ Charles Darwin _to rely on. But she guessed that they had enough to finish them if she denied several independent contractors the resources they were being given at the moment, she would have to repay them with money to appease them.

But now the Imperial vessels were returning home, and she needed to be prepared to make a few speeches for her people.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked this style I'm trying out now that we've gotten to part 2. Tell me how I did because It's been a while... (For the record, I don't like this chapter, there's just something... missing, hmm...)**

**I had intended for this chapter to be shorter (And quicker) to test out this style i'll be using for the rest of the story, unfortunately that didn't quite work out now did it? Well, at least it wasn't more than a month, only half one this time (SUCH IMPROVEMENT!)**


	17. First Contact: Mowr war!

**And now to see the council's reaction (Insert evil grin)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Mass Effect, it would likely never have been finished, damnable writer's block!**

* * *

_Serpent Nebula, Citadel, Council chambers_

Sparatus glared at his holo-pad as messages came in telling him of the situation and how the Hierarchy should explain this. He was under no circumstances to reveal more than absolutely necessary to the other council members.

Sighing, Sparatus deactivated the holo-pad and glanced around the chambers, readying himself for the task at hand.

"Councilors, I have news from the Hierarchy." Tevos and the current Salarian Counselor looked at him curiously, it was an important occasion when the Hierarchy deigned to give out information to the other races.

Valarn spoke first.

"Oh, and what would that be Sparatus, I am sure you will be forthcoming?" Sparatus glanced at Valarn, eyes narrowed slightly but he wouldn't speak on his suspicions.

"No, it is something very important. A couple days ago a Turian patrol group, a cruiser and six frigates, discovered a new species activating a Relay. Before they could stop them it had been activated, and the commander of the group, a Captain Agrius, ordered an attack on the law breakers." Sparatus looked upon the shocked faces of his alien colleagues.

"This does seem a bit sudden Sparatus, why were we not imformed earlier?" Scratching one of his plates, Sparatus deigned to ignore that question for now.

"After that contact was lost witht he patrol fleet, so it was decided to send forth a pacification fleet in case this first contact became violent, like the Rachni." Valarn's eyes narrowed but Tevos was visibly infused.

"Are you telling be that you didn't even attempt first contact before firing?!" Sparatus glowered at Tevos.

"They were activating a relay, the Captain followed standing orders and fired at the vessels that activated it. A situation like this was never thought of so no protocalls were ever made for it." Tevos made a sound a collapsed back into her chair.

"Typical mindless Turian drones, can't think for themselves." Sparatus growled at this lack of professionalism and resolutely turned back to his tablet.

"Anyway, the Pacification fleet approached what had appeared to be a recent colony, but it in fact doesn't follow our standards of colonization. It was, from the scans, primarily an automated mining camp with minimal organic intervention. But these scans were only tken during the battle." Valarn shot jup.

"Battle? Who would attempt to resist a Turian pacification fleet?!" Sparatus steeled himself.

"The aliens had gathered many of their ships together, most likely as a show of force, of around fifty military ships that were all the same size, at somewhere between frigate and cruiser sized. They were very thickly armored, but the advantage they had was very powerful... they had long range directed energy weapons." Both of his fellow councilers gave him looks of shock. That the turians had practically invaded a species so advanced.

"They do not appear to use element zero in their military ships, but strangely many civilian ships were detected with it. They have some kind of energy based sheilding, that has three noticeable layers so that they require at least four hits to take down no matter what, except for, say, if a dreadnought fired at on of the standard ships, then it would go through all the shields and do about half damage to the vessel itself, their shields don't seem to account for our rate of fire though, as the next shot taken can pierce through the ship, though notably most of the ships were intact after that, owing to some form of superior construction." Taking a breathe, he continued.

"Their weapons seem to be primarily three types from what we have observed. The mainstay are long range lasers, then a sort of electrical main weapon which resembles giant lightning bolts shaped in a sort of beam, and finally, nukes." Valarn raised a brow while Tevo's looked scandalized."

"Nukes Sparatus, surely this isn't that much of a problem other than more law breaking." Sparatus shook his head.

"No, it's the fact that each and every one of their nukes are fusion at around a hundred megatons, and each and every ship has at least one. So the aliens had fifty nukes available of that magnitude to fire at us, strangely they only used them in strategic points. Finally, there is one more thing." Tevos looked ready to kill, but Sparatus continued regardless.

"Near the end of the battle, in which we had managed to take out many of their ships but most of ours wrre removed also, what must be their flagship moved in. Scanners showed it to be 4.5 kilometers long." Shocked gasps rang throught he room and Sparatus again continued.

"It was primarily a disck shape like the smaller vessels but with those two armors extending an extra kilometer out. It appears to have many nukes in it's holds as it fired at least ten towards the final parts of the battle, but it's main weappns are what worries me." He sighed.

"A hundred meter thick beam of blue light, with what appears to be electricity riding along with it, can be fired out of the main chamber. It could only do this once in the battle, but it killed a dozen ships. It had two secondary one of similar built but much nmore economic, more like turrets."

Sparatus put his tablet away.

Silence reigned in the council chambers as the Asari and Salarian took this information in, Tevos was the first to recover as she glared at Sparatus.

"You've gotten us into a war that could destabilize the entire council! This could be worse than the Rachni wars!" Sparatus had his best stone cold face on as he relayed the next set of orders.

"The Hierarchy would like the full force of the ouncil to protect council space, for all we know they do not have a sense of different factions, and may go after your worlds as well as ours. The Hierarchy its already preparing several of the main fleets in preparation. If we can get some STG teams in we can get a real stance on the situation." Tevos glared but thought the information over.

"We could salvage this, but I would like to send a diplomatic team first." Sparatus grimaces.

"I don't kno-" His omnitool beeped and he brought it up, if he had skin it would be paling right now.

"They've just hit the blockade" Tevos and Valarn stood up, then Valarn nodded.

"I will send a team immediately." Tevos growled and held up her hand.

"I will send a team before you cause any more anger councilers. Now, wait until the team is done with their duties before making any hostile actions." Sparatus growled right back.

"They are already killing my people Tevos, I wont stop defensive military actions. I will have the leading admiral attempt to contact them though." Tevos nodded.

"That would be best."

* * *

Eleanor groaned as she finished up a new pile of paperwork, even in a warship she had to to this evil work. If only she had some awesome magic ability to make clones of herself with the same intelligence and make them do it instead.

Pushing the finished papers ands the strand random thoughts aside, she rubbed her temples before looking to her personal viewscreen. Dozens of Turian vessels lay in front of her ship, lifeless and gutted.

The large graveyard of Turian vessels was looked over for useful resources, and a few mega-freighters were brought in to carry away the salvage, anything is useful to a post apocalyptic society, plus it was all high quality materials that could be reused for better things.

The Imperial invasion fleet, consisting of everything not defending Earth or the colonies, was preparing to go through the Relay.

Right now she had almost a few hundred ships, includign the _Charles Darwin_. The _Nikola Tesla_ had been made workable, but wasn't quite finished. From the outside it looked sufficiently epic but inside it was barely pushing itself through space, but still it stood in the void next to her flagship, hoping to inspire some fear into the aliens.

The_ Albert Einstein_ would only take a month or so to complete, and even then it was only to the same standards and the _Nikola Tesla_.

but she couldn't let the fleet lose it's momentum, she glared at the Relay, that which had helped save her society and could poitentially end it. Growling, she activated fleet-wide comms.

"All ships, enter relay jump in T minus 5... 4... 3... 2...1... Jump!"

Blue streaks shot across the galaxy.

* * *

**And done, FINALLY! Do you know just how much writer's block I've had to deal wit'?! Huh?! DO YAH!?**

**And I cant even give you a long chapter cause I'm still stuck, I need ideas, for reactions of the council and empire, and how to get those talks rolling in the first place, or if their should even be any negotiations!**

**And even then, I am still going to be taking a bit of a hiatus on this story, I wont abandon it, but it might be til the end of summer or fall before I update again, so sorry guys :P**

**I've just got so many story ideas that I'm making good progress on, but I feel guilty for not at least telling you guy's I'm working on other stuff, so yah, bit of a bummer.**

**One final thing, good news even, when do start updating again, I'll have a good backlog of rough chapters and may be able to update twice a week until the end, haaaaaaa, good times :D**


End file.
